All Roads Lead Here
by xxRomanceGirlxx
Summary: The war has finally come to an end and Sasuke has returned. As the villages adjust to this new era of peace, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura come to terms with their remaining loose ends and make choices for their future. In the wake of years of conflict and pain ... everyone finally finds where they truly belong. Pairing: Naru/Saku. Alternate Ending. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1: Team 7

**All Roads Lead Here**

**Full Summary:** The closing of Sasuke and Naruto's final battle comes to a head and nothing will ever be the same again. The alliances between all five villages have broken up and they're all left to adjust to the new status-quo of peace. Sasuke, redeemed but still wayward, struggles to find where his true path is and adjust to life in Konoha while he faces trials from the backlash of his prior choices. Naruto supports Sasuke and comes to terms with some unfinished business of his own while Sakura finally comes to a decision between her romantic entanglements with Naruto and Sasuke. In the very end ... everyone finds where they truly belong.

**Main Pairings:** This will not be mash-up of random, underdeveloped couples everywhere like in our _**actual **_epilogue (pfft ...). I still stand by the fact it was absolutely ridiculous to pair up everyone. The main pairing in this, as it _**SHOULD**_ have been is NaruSaku and I liked to say it will handled much better than what we got. For some side aspects as a warning: ShikaTema, Anti-SasuSaku (at first one-sided), &amp; Anti-NaruHina while Sasuke remains forever alone (I'm sorry but **R**_**EAL**_ Sasuke does not work with romance and no matter what BS we got from him in 699-700, I will forever believe that)

**Timeline:** Complete Chapters 699-700 re-write with some things in between them.

**Disclaimer: I'm not Kishimoto and take no credit for any of his work. This story is just entertainment and semi-therapy. For if I had any control whatsoever, Sakura would've NEVER fangirled over Sasuke as he was leaving, NH and SS NEVER would've became canon, and Konoha wouldn't have turned into Konoha York (Srsly? Wtf happened there.)**

**A/N:** I never been more disappointed in an ending of anything than I was with Naruto and it was far past just shipping preferences. It took me a really long time to get over this total betrayal enough to write, but this story is my best bet to get that crap out of my mind and cheer up fellow people who felt the same. Writing this story was almost therapeutic for me. It was as needed for me to write it as it is for you some of you to read it. This story is my closure and my personal headcanon and after I finish this I will personally reject the existence of Chapters 699-700 forever. To me, **THESE** are the real characters. **THIS** is what really happened. These are the endings they all truly deserved. I will never forgive Kishimoto for the destruction he gave us of Naruto's themes and all the characters but at least I can help myself get over it by writing it differently.

This story shouldn't be that long. At most five or six chapters plus the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it! :)

_**Constructive Criticism is always welcome! And please, NH/SS fans, do not mock me or give me flame reviews. You got your canon. Go ahead and enjoy that without being a sore winner laughing at other people's pain. I don't need anymore bullshit.**_

* * *

_Team 7_

~~Sakura~~

Sakura Haruno was rooted to the ground, still in the same sitting position she had woken up in. Nearby shockwaves flashed through the air, tingling her skin, more raucous and startling than even the fiercest of thunder. The earth around her split and blew over repeatedly from the force, increasingly grating and persistent the longer it went on. The intensity seemed everlasting. Like air and land were ripping itself apart.

But none of the chaos was more piercing than the pain in Sakura's heart. Naruto and Sasuke, her two precious teammates, were fighting to the death just when she almost believed things were looking up again. Her team was getting torn to pieces once more and once again nothing she did helped. She had pleaded and begged her heart out to Sasuke, but all she had did was embarrass herself and put the burden on Naruto once again.

_So stupid ... I'm pathetic! I can never, ever reach him ... I can't even help Naruto. Why is that I never amount to anything?! _Sakura thought in angry frustration as she stared at the ground, self-loathing seeping through her to the core. It was so humiliating. She didn't feel like a kunoichi or a member of Team 7. She felt like a sniveling, stupid, weak crybaby. Someone who could do nothing but sit here as Naruto and Sasuke were killing each other.

Sakura closed her eyes, overcome with pain and helplessness. Sasuke was so far gone from who she once knew ... so intent on destroying the lives of everyone that ever cared about him. She put her hand over her heart, still remembering the traumatizing agony of Sasuke's chidori piercing her heart in that last genjutsu. It had _hurt so much._ It had felt so real ... and so degrading.

_Sasuke-kun ... doesn't care about my feelings. It doesn't matter if I love him. Nothing I do will ever touch him .. it's all useless. _Sakura realized truly for the first time, having never felt more resigned in her life. She hadn't set a goal of being with Sasuke ever since he left the village, but her feelings just couldn't go away. And after all the things Sasuke had done to her and everyone else ... Sakura felt _tired_. So tired of these feelings that caused her nothing but pain.

A part of Sakura had always known Sasuke would never love her. She knew he would never truly return her feelings, but being her naïve self she had _still_ kept trying. Now, after that final genjutsu, her eyes were finally open. Sasuke was a lost cause romantically ... and she could not waste the rest of her life chasing after that cause. All that mattered now was Team 7.

_I'm not the same person I was when Sasuke-kun left the village. I'm getting older now ... it's time to grow up. _Sakura reflected sadly. There was lingering sense of regret and what could've been, but Sakura knew there was no room for uncertainty. A part of her would always love Sasuke. She would always, _always_ care for him. But she couldn't deal with all the pain and disappointment anymore. She just _couldn't._

Pushing her feelings for Sasuke out of her mind for the last time, Sakura raised her head. The air was still crackling with violence and tension, indicating the battle that raged on between her two teammates. Anxiety and fear washed over the medic. _Naruto, Sasuke-kun ... please! Just stop this! _She wailed in her thoughts. If she lost those two, she would never be more alone. Why did things have to happen this way?

Distraught, the pink-haired girl turned to Kakashi. The silver-haired jonin was still beside her, crouched down as he watched the volatile activity with serious and strained eyes. He hadn't said a word to her since she woke up. Watching his tense silence now was killing her. Hesitating a second, the medical ninja found what was left of her voice. " ... Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired jonin glanced back at her finally. "Hmm?"

Sakura could not meet his eyes at first, pausing again as she struggled to control the worry and terror she felt. Finally she raised her wide, frightened green eyes at him. "Are they ... they going to _kill_ each other?" The pink-haired girl asked breathlessly, her tone hoarse with fear as her heart constricted at the very thought.

Kakashi just stared, then avoided her eyes. His expression was so unreadable Sakura felt nauseous even trying to interpret it. " ... This is just something Naruto and Sasuke have to settle themselves, no matter how it ends." The jonin remarked meaningfully. As Sakura fought to stave off her increased apprehension, Kakashi looked back. "Don't worry, Sakura. Naruto will save Sasuke. He still remembers his promise." The silver man reassured her with a slight smile.

The medical ninja stared at him, her eyes widening. "What?!" She exclaimed in shock, her heart racing as she rose unsteadily to her feet. "B-But ... but I told him that didn't matter anymore!" Sakura argued with an edge of desperation. She shook her head firmly. "He doesn't ... he doesn't have to worry about that promise. He doesn't have to push himself even more just because-!"

Kakashi stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura." He said steadily, his calmness like a cool blast of air in comparison to Sakura's panic. "Naruto knows what you said. But he also knows that's not how you really felt." The silver-haired jonin answered seriously, sending a bolt of shock through her. "Letting go of the promise wasn't what your heart wanted ... Naruto understands how much it means to you."

Sakura stared in distress, conflict raging inside her at this. There was no question calling off that promise hurt, but it wasn't that simple at all! She didn't want Naruto pushing himself too far just because of her. She truly didn't and to see that Naruto was still holding on to that ... it touched and pained her all at the same time.

The pinkette looked down, too upset to meet his eyes. " ... I don't want to give up on Sasuke-kun. But I don't want Naruto killing himself either just because of that promise." Sakura answered miserably, guilt and concern flooding over her. She closed her eyes. "It's not worth it anymore, Kakashi-sensei." She stated sadly, remembering with clarity Sai's declaration of how much pain that promise had caused Naruto just because he loved her.

Kakashi was quiet, taking his hands off her shoulders and taking a step back. "He's saving Sasuke for himself too, Sakura. Not just you." He reminded her matter-of-factly. The medical ninja raised her head uncertainly. "And maybe you don't think the promise is worth it, but Naruto does. After all, he doesn't go back on his word, right?" Kakashi added more lightly, his eyes crinkling with tired amusement.

Sakura's gaze clouded, overcome with emotion. "Naruto ..." She said to herself sadly. She _knew_ Naruto was like that. He always has been, but it didn't make any less painful. She had swore to never burden or hurt Naruto again and holding this promise to himself just made her feel horrible. She couldn't let Naruto hurt himself anymore because of her. She cared too much for him for that.

The medical ninja lowered her head. Guilt, worry, and fear bombarded Sakura, so strong she could scarcely ignore it. Naruto was taking on Sasuke all by himself, no thanks to her. He was taking the full burden, even though there was chance he could die, and he was doing it all for Sasuke and their team. Whatever happened to him, in his mind, didn't matter as long as he accomplished it. And right now ... right now Naruto and Sasuke might literally kill each other.

Tension inside her built painfully. It occurred to Sakura then that this was the day they were all waiting for. This fight had been inevitable to stop. A part of her had known that all along, ever since that fight on the hospital roof years before. And she was doing the same thing now that she did back then: helplessly watching as her two teammates tear each other apart.

Sakura closed her eyes, clenching her fists tensely at her side as distressed tears started to leak out of her eyes. She had never, _ever_ wanted any of this. Memories flashed vividly through her head and Naruto's voice floated inside her thoughts rapidly, breaking through her terrified and helpless frame of mind:

_'Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'm going to bring Sasuke back! It's a Promise of a Lifetime!'_

_'I haven't given up! I'm still going to keep my promise! 'Cause after all, I always stand behind what I say!'_

_'It's not just the promise. I need to personally save Sasuke.'_

_'If you and me fight, Sasuke, ... then we're both gonna die!'_

That final, solemn declaration of Naruto broke through Sakura's grief-invested mind. She opened her eyes determinedly, ignoring the tears that trailed down her face. _Naruto ... I know how much you wanna save Sasuke. And I get how seriously you take your promises, but ... _The medical ninja thought. _But ... I made a promise once too. That we'd do it together! _She remembered firmly.

Sakura could not let him do this all alone. And she couldn't ... just couldn't stand the idea of Naruto dying just to bring Sasuke back. The very idea pained and isolated her terribly. No matter what it was she felt for Sasuke or Naruto - romantic, platonic, she didn't know anymore - Naruto could not die for something like this. Sakura, after so many months of confusion on her feelings for Naruto and Sasuke, she knew it now: she'd rather have Sasuke out of the village forever than Naruto dying bringing him back.

" ... Sakura?" Kakashi suddenly prompted quietly, looking at her contrasting tears and facial expression cautiously.

Noticing the look, the medic finally wiped away her tears with one hand. When she looked up at Kakashi, her expression was serious. "Kakashi-sensei ... we have to go to Sasuke-kun and Naruto right away!" The medical ninja demanded.

The silver-haired jonin looked at her blankly, pausing a second. " ... I'm not sure that's the best idea, Sakura." Kakashi began slowly, turning his head in the direction of the far-off fight. "This fight is theirs alone. It's too large-scale for ninja like us. All we'll do now is get in the way." The jonin explained seriously.

There was some unspoken meaning in her sensei's voice and expression. Sakura didn't need him to say what. He was worried she'd get too emotional and throw herself in-between the fight just like she had when she was a genin; and this time he wouldn't be able to save her. A stab of annoyance hit Sakura, but she controlled it. Kakashi had reason to be concerned.

"I know, Kakashi-sensei, but ...!" Sakura shot back impatiently, breaking off in frustration as she tried to word it right. After a beat, her emerald stare hardened determinedly. "We _have_ to go. We need to check up on them. Aren't we part of Team 7 too?" The pink-haired kunoichi argued stubbornly, refusing to back down. She was not leaving Naruto alone. She was not leaving _either_ of them alone.

Kakashi gave her a long, unreadable look. Sakura's determination didn't waver. Finally, after what felt like forever, the silver-haired man spoke. "Where Naruto and Sasuke are ... I have a pretty good idea." He began cryptically, turning his head back in the direction of the fight again. "I might take a little bit of travelling though. Are you up for it?" He said, glancing back at her.

"Of course!" Sakura answered back immediately, buzzing with motivation.

The silver-haired jonin stared at her, a slight smile beginning to show underneath his mask. "That's the spirit. We're all Team 7 after all." Kakashi mentioned more lightly, but underneath it all she sensed pride and respect in his voice. Then he looked away, his expression seeming to darken seriously. "Let's hope ... _this_ time ... I don't show up too late." The jonin said darkly, more to himself.

The medical ninja stood up to her feet, pushing back that part of that was still terrified of what she'd find at Naruto and Sasuke's battlefield and if they really would show up to late. But that wasn't something she was going to think about. All that mattered was that she was at Naruto and Sasuke's side until the very end.

Nodding her head resolutely, the pinkette waited for Kakashi to indicate the right direction. Despite her total exhaustion and overexertion of chakra, she followed after his dash without missing a step. _Naruto, Sasuke-kun ... we're coming! _

_***A Day Later: Valley of the End***_

The pink-haired medical ninja more sluggishly through the trees, supporting Kakashi with her shoulders as best she could. Tiredness was seeping into her muscles even more strongly than before. The two of them had travelled a whole day nonstop to the place Kakashi had spoke of and they had doggedly maintained a constant pace. They were utterly exhausted and low on chakra, but Sakura was too stubborn to let it get in the way.

Moving slowly from the forest, Sakura spotted a gigantic, huge gash in the earth. She paused a moment, her emerald-green eyes wide in surprise. Absolutely everything around them was utterly obliterated. Rocks and debris were scattered everywhere as if the ground had literally split apart. The most startling part though was that she saw no signs of the famous statues: the First Hokage and Madara.

_This ... this place is the same place they fought back _then_. _Sakura realized uncomfortably, frowning as she recalled Naruto's tellings of the Valley of the End fight when Sasuke had left the village. The statues were gone, but the medic just knew this was the area. Anxiousness rippled through Sakura, but she kept on walking. She _needed_ to see if they were alright.

"So I was right. They _did_ come here, after all ..." Kakashi remarked seriously, his gaze looking over the land critically.

Sakura peered down the scar in the landscape more hesitantly. All she saw at first was more broken debris and boulders. Finally, after a moment, she saw something: two rocks shaped as hands, almost as if they were in a friendship sign. Giving a more intent glance, the pinkette caught sight of more ... two small bodies.

_"There!" _She said in shocked realization. Apprehension clutched her heart so strongly she swore she wasn't even breathing. Letting go of her sensei, the medical ninja leapt down the cliff with a sudden burst of adrenaline. She landed neatly, right in front of her two teammates. Finally ... as close as she was, she caught a good look at them.

As graphic as Sakura's worried imagination had been, this certainly didn't live up to_ this_.

Naruto and Sasuke were completely bloodied, bruised and beaten to the point Sakura could scarcely believe they could even still be alive. Their clothes were completely ripped and covered with grim and blood. Naruto's jacket had even been entirely destroyed by the looks of it. But the worst of it was ... their own arms were _gone_. Severed, leaving a trail of red between them.

The medical ninja could only stare a second, overcome with horror. _They _did_ this to each other?!_ She thought in disbelief, distress funneling through her at just how far this had gone. _They ... they could've killed each other. _Sakura thought more numbly, shocked speechless as she imagined just how close she might've came to losing her precious boys.

"_Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto exclaimed first in surprise, almost looking like was frowning underneath all the blood that covered his face. Sasuke just stared at her unblinkingly, his expression impassive.

Sakura at them forlornly, feeling pained. Sakura wished more than anything there was something she could've done to stop this. As she gazed Naruto's face and saw just how horribly injured he really was - more than even Sasuke - another wave of distress circled inside her. After everything ... his promise to her and obsession saving Sasuke had truly led him to _this_. More pain followed and Sakura found for a moment nothing mattered to her more than the wish Naruto had never put himself through all this.

Controlling her feelings of grief, the medical ninja kneeled down beside them and with effort channeled her healing chakra into her palms. Closing her eyes a second, the situation sunk in further. There was one burning question in the back of Sakura's mind: had Sasuke truly stopped his evil actions? Was he ready to no longer shut them out? Did Naruto _finally_ get through to him?

Silence passed between them. Just when she was beginning to think neither would say anything at all, a surprising voice jolted through her thoughts. "Sakura ... I ..." Sasuke suddenly spoke up, his tone strangely quiet.

Overcome with emotions she couldn't even identify anymore, Sakura closed her eyes to save herself from looking at him. "_Don't._ I need to concentrate." She said with more firmness than she thought she was capable of. It was too painful for her to hear Sasuke talk to her right now. All she could think about was everything he did to them, and that genjutsu he had used to pierce her heart.

There was a pause. The pinkette mindlessly kept up her healing chakra. " ... I'm sorry ..." The Uchiha continued with sudden regret, sending a bolt of shock throughout Sakura.

The pink-haired was speechless, her heart constricting from emotion even further. Never had Sakura in a million years ever believed Sasuke would let himself apologize for anything, but she swore she heard it. _Is this real? Did Naruto finally ... ? _She thought numbly, feeling like it was dream. Finally, after all these years of constant disappointment and sadness .. the relief and happiness hit her. This _was_ real.

Tears started to burst in the pinkette's eyes, making her struggle to hold them back. " ... You better be." She responded tensely, overwhelmed with joy but pain too. She tightened her eye shut as tears slid mercilessly down her cheeks. "You caused us _so_ much trouble ... you jerk." Sakura sobbed out, half in anger and half in grief.

Sasuke had done so many horrible things: to her, to Naruto, to everyone she loved. A part of her still couldn't believe Sasuke felt regret. Still, she felt like a weight she had never known she had was being lifted from her shoulders. She didn't have to worry no one would be there for Sasuke if she gave up. To feel like it was an obligation to love him and keep loving him otherwise he might never be saved. To constantly support Naruto and give _him_ hope Sasuke could come back. Everything her and Naruto did for this moment ... finally paid off.

Realizing this fully with every fiber of her being now, Sakura sobbed harder. Happiness busted in her chest. _Sasuke-kun did all those terrible things ... but it's ok. He finally came back to us. _She reflected emotionally, her heart suddenly lighter. It didn't matter what she felt for Sasuke: past, present, or future. The three of them were finally together. Team 7 was reborn ... for _real_ this time.

* * *

~~Naruto~~

Naruto's hand was clasped against Sasuke's, watching as the Infinite Tsukuyomi cocoons dropped towards the floor and unraveled. Person after person was being released, looking around with confusion and surprise though none of them looked severely harmed. Relief and happiness ignited inside Naruto and he smiled warmly. None of them were zetsufied.

The blonde looked at Sasuke beside him. The Uchiha was watching the people unblinkingly. He looked just like his usual stoic self, but Naruto could tell it was different. There was a slight glint in Sasuke's eyes that looked neither plotting nor malicious ... just pure calm. As if after all these years, his best friend finally let himself be at peace.

Watching him, the blonde-haired ninja smiled wider. Pure joy siphoned through Naruto. _I finally did it. Sasuke's finally, finally back! After all of this ... he's really here. _The blonde-haired ninja reflected happily. There had been pain, confusion, disappointment. Sometimes Naruto feared he didn't even know Sasuke anymore. And when Sasuke was so determined to be the way he is, Naruto had at one point almost gave up.

But he _didn't_. No matter _what_ happened, he accomplished that _one_ thing he set out to do: he _did_ save his friend. He _will _be Hokage now. He _will_ have Team 7 again. He _will_ have everyone he loved with him, Sasuke included. He _did_ kept his promise to Sakura. Now he'll accomplish whatever's next with his friends beside him. Naruto can do absolutely everything he set out to do now with nothing holding back.

Sure. He lost his father again, had the girl he loved confess to Sasuke right in front him, had his favorite jacket destroyed, was short an arm and felt pretty much like his entire body had been pummeled until it was practically boneless. But you know what? It was okay. Sasuke was back and he had kept his promise. That was more than enough for him to be the happiest person on Earth.

Sasuke noticed his staring and glanced back, his expression blank. Then after a moment, the dark-haired Uchiha smiled back. A small smile, but one regardless. Naruto just grinned.

As more and more of the Tsukyomi unraveled and Naruto and pulled their hands away, the blonde caught sight of the Kages. They looked as disoriented as everyone else, but when their eyes saw Naruto and Sasuke they woke up. Tsunade rose slowly to her feet, followed after by A and Gaara. Onnoki and Mei moved with them as well, walking up to Team 7.

"So ... judging by the looks of things, you finally defeated Madara." Tsunade pointed out first, sounding tired. Her amber gaze was dull and she looked so exhausted, Naruto felt himself startled. The blonde woman had always seemed so much younger, but right now he could see every one of her fifty years in her eyes.

Onnoki nodded. "Yes. It looks we no longer have to worry about him." He agreed with his closed eyes, sounding just as exhausted but relieved. "You are all truly heroes." He complimented matter-of-factly.

"Ah, it was nothing ..." Naruto answered sheepishly, scratching is cheek with one finger with his remaining arm. All five of the kages stared at the simple gesture in surprise, Gaara and Tsunade looking closer to some horror. The blonde-haired ninja frowned at them in confusion. Then he remembered what was wrong with him.

"Naruto ... your arm." Gaara said seriously. The blonde ninja looked down at his lopped off attachment uncomfortably. There was a pause and the Kazekage gaze shifted towards Sasuke, who had moved standoffishly away from the kages when they had started walking over here. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "You and Sasuke both, huh?"

Tsunade's surprise towards Naruto's wound slowly dissipated. She sighed heavily. "Well ... at least you came back alive." She remarked resignedly. "Madara was incredibly powerful. It's no wonder he could do something like this to both of you." The blonde-haired Hokage pointed out reasonably.

_Yeah ... about that ..._ Naruto thought uncomfortably, exchanging awkward glances with Kakashi and Sakura. So much had happened when everyone had been out of commission. He wasn't sure how he could even explain the Kaguya thing that happened out of nowhere and he kind of didn't want to on his fight with Sasuke. Should he explain it anyway?

He glanced over towards Sasuke again, who was watching the conversation from a distance with discomfort. _Nah ... it's already over, right? _The blonde-haired ninja thought a little optimistically, making an effort to brush it off. He wouldn't want to worry the kages. He also wondered if they would even believe the Kaguya story anyway.

Thankfully he was saved from giving a response. Kakashi took the reins for him. "It was a hard battle, for all of us. But it's over now. And at least no more lives had to be taken." The silver-haired jonin answered tactfully. "All Naruto here needs is a some rest."

Tsunade looked at him in acknowledgement. "In any case, once everyone gets their bearings back, we'll check your wounds in the village and get it treated." Tsunade continued explaining, sounding more professional. "Wounds like that can easily get infected."

"So he lost an arm. It's not like it's the end of the world." The Raikage suddenly sniffed, looking unimpressed. Naruto took a closer look at A, noticing how he was short one arm as well.

Sakura was staring at Tsunade, looking worried. "They both lost a lot of blood. They're gonna need a long rest and some hospitalization." The pink-haired medical ninja agreed somewhat anxiously. "I'll help with the treatment. Maybe I can use my medical ninjutsu on it in between ..." She added thoughtfully, glancing at Naruto in concern. "This is pretty serious."

"Ah, come on, Sakura-chan! It's not _that_ bad." Naruto denied flippantly, giving her a bright smile. "It's just a battle wound. All it shows is how awesome and strong a ninja I am-dattebayo!" The blonde-haired ninja stated exuberantly, putting his free hand to his chest. Pain from the normally harmless gesture instantly radiated through him and he winced.

"_Idiot!_ All I see is a hurt ninja!" Sakura snapped in annoyance.

In the face of the medical ninja's worried glare, Naruto grinned awkwardly. "Heh heh ..." The blonde laughed sheepishly despite himself. Okay. So _maybe_ Sasuke's work on him had did more damage on him than he thought.

"Well, aside from that ..." A spoke up, looking bored. The Raikage's gaze drifted, suddenly narrowing. " ... What are we to do about _him_?" He referenced meaningfully. Naruto realized he was staring at Sasuke. The older ninja turned towards them seriously. "The war is over. We don't need _these_ types of alliances. There must be some punishment for him."

Protest welled up inside Naruto. "But he_ helped_ us! Without him, we've never gotten this far!" The blonde-haired ninja protested, completely dismayed. How could these villages hold anything against Sasuke when he had done so much to help them all during this whole war? His friend was different now. He couldn't let them take him away from them again.

A's gaze was severe. "That Uchiha may have helped us in this war, but he's still a criminal in every village. He's caused more trouble than any help!" The Raikage pointed out incredulously. "We must think of a proper punishment for him. This can't just be forgotten so easily." He repeated sternly, looking at his fellow kages for argument.

The blonde-haired stared in dismay. "But he's-"

"Naruto." Kakashi's stern voice cut through, making Naruto look back at him. "This is a matter for the kages. Sasuke's fate isn't something you can have a say in." He stated matter-of-factly, his expression serious.

The young ninja stared at him helplessly. He looked towards Sakura, hoping for some support, but all she did was avoid his eyes with a sad look on her face. _Even Sakura-chan ...!_ He thought in disbelief. They were wrong. There was no way Naruto could this happen to Sasuke. After everything he had done to bring him back, he just couldn't.

"No!" Naruto responded defiantly, turning back to the kages. "Sasuke was just going through stuff! He's different!" he blonde-haired ninja argued fiercely. "He's on our side now! He's not just gonna-"

"Naruto." A level, steady voice stopped the jinchuriki dead in his tracks. Naruto whirled around, seeing Sasuke pick his way calmly towards them. He must've finally decided to be a part of the conversation when he heard his name. The Uchiha paused, pinning the blonde with a serious and meaningful expression.

"Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura addressed, looking at him uncertainly.

"But ... Sasuke ..." Naruto reacted just as uneasily.

The dark Uchiha gave his teammates a hard look before ignoring them completely as he turned towards the suspicous kages. As injured and beaten down as Sasuke was, he still carried himself with every bit of natural confidence and strength he possessed. "I went to Orochimaru and betrayed my village. Then I plotted to destroy it. I killed samurai. I was going to kill all you kages and my own friends just for getting in my way and I never cared one bit." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. He closed his eyes. "You're right. I _am_ a criminal."

Naruto watched his friend anxiously. How was this start going to convince them?

When Sasuke opened his eyes, they were hard with stubbornness. "But I know now I was _wrong_. I never should've done all of that. The only thing it was good for was a short-term fix." He admitted steadily, looking more intense. His gaze grew defiant. "I _will _protect Konoha and help these villages. If you can't see past what I did, then get over it." Sasuke said curtly, his tone edged with hostility.

_SASUKE! You idiot! _Naruto thought in angry panic, appalled that his friend could still be so uncaring about how precarious his situation really was. He had been doing so well at first!

The Raikage's face lighted with fury. "_Insolence!"_ He snapped furiously, pointing to the scowling Uchiha. "And you think _you're_ worth a pardon, you brat? Nonsense!" A ranted in outrage.

Recognizing just how bad the situation was turning, Naruto realized he couldn't leave this up to Sasuke. Stepping in front of his friend instinctively, he faced the kages desperately. "He's trying, damnit! He just said he's wrong!" The blonde cut in defensively.

"You don't speak for me ... Naruto." The dark-haired Uchiha remarked threateningly, giving him an dark glare.

Naruto glanced at him in agitation. "Shut up!" He shot back. He wasn't going to let his friend's pride ruin any hope he could be forgiven. He turned back to the kages more seriously. "You can't just punish him. We're supposed to be past this, aren't we?" Naruto tried to reason. "All punishment will do is make things _worse. _The cycle of hate ... we can't let that happen again." The blonde appealed. "Sasuke won't go bad again, I swear. And if I does, I'll deal with him myself!" Naruto pleaded, looking at them desperately.

"Naruto ..." Sakura said, looking at him in surprise and sympathy.

The blonde-haired ninja met the kages' eyes, praying over and over they would listen to him. Naruto understood Sasuke had done bad things, but that had only been because of the system that had corrupted him. He just couldn't understand how they could blame him; their own mistakes had helped lead to this. And he was different now ... this time Naruto could _feel_ he was different. Surely him feeling bad was enough?

None of the kages said nothing, doubt or impassiveness reflected in their faces. All kages except Tsunade exchanged skeptical glances.

"Sasuke has caused much trouble for all of us ..." Gaara remarked doubtfully.

"And he's a international criminal, no better than Madara or Tobi. Any normal person can't just let this go so quickly." Onnoki brought up critically, looking back at Sasuke cautiously. "What would happen if we did let Sasuke go? Surely he can't so easily be worthy of trust?" He questioned out loud, narrowing his eyes.

Mei sighed. "This has become such a mess ... " The red-headed woman said exhaustedly, uncertainty shining in her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade ..." Sakura said hesitantly after a long pause, her eyes focused on the one person who hadn't stated her opinion. Naruto followed her gaze, feeling crippled with anxiousness. _There's no way Grandma Tsunade's gonna agree with this ... right? Right?!_ He wondered, half in hope and half in fear. The woman had always been one of his close supporters. Doesn't she see what was wrong with this?

The blonde woman looked at them tiredly. She was still silent. Finally the Hokage sighed heavily. "Sasuke has done deeds. Deeds many would say are unforgivable, regardless of whether or not he's changed." Tsunade pointed out logically. She turned to the Kages. "Sasuke's fate will be decided, but by my answer only. He's a Konoha ninja. _I_ am the one responsible for him." Tsunade said sternly, her expression leaving no room for argument.

The kages exchanged a glance. A and Onnoki still looked suspicious.

"That's fair, Hokage." Mei acknowledged, closing her eyes in respect.

"I agree." Gaara answered solemnly, shooting an unreadable look at Naruto.

"Fine." Onnoki supplied reluctantly, closing his eyes dismissively.

A still didn't look pleased, observing the blonde Hokage with narrowed eyes. "Do as you see fit with the rogue ninja. Let's just hope your decision will be the right one, Hokage." The Raikage agreed grudgingly. "We'll agree to your terms, but if you chose to pardon him and he causes trouble to _all_ our villages again, then this _will_ not be only in your hands, Tsunade." He added more meaningfully.

Tsunade met his stare steadily. "If that will end up the case, then I agree. Action will be taken." The blonde-haired woman relented matter-of-factly. She looked back to Sasuke, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. "For now, Sasuke, you will be taken into the village and treated. Whatever choice is made for you ... it will come in time." Tsunade told him sternly.

The dark-haired Uchiha said nothing and just met the Hokage's eyes stoically. After a moment, he gave a brief nod.

Naruto observed it with a frown, somewhat concerned. Would their Hokage really end up inflicting a terrible punishment on Sasuke? He just couldn't believe that. _No ... she won't do that. She knows how much I did to save Sasuke. She'll definitely pardon him. _Naruto told himself with more optimism, making an effort to repress his doubts. Right now he was just going to be glad Tsunade hadn't wanted him killed on the spot. At least, unlike most of them, she seemed conflicted about it.

Slowly the blonde-haired ninja began to feel more relieved. But as the kages started to disperse in the directions to organize their people, Naruto caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. On the sidelines, not too far away, he saw his classmates. They must've been watching the conversation after they came to their senses.

Uneasiness fell on Naruto like cold water when he saw the looks on their faces.

Scarcely any of them looked happy. Choji, Tenten, and Lee had skeptical frowns on their faces. Only Hinata and Ino looked less unfriendly (though for some reason Hinata was staring at Naruto and looked pretty horrified). The worst parts though were the remaining ones. Kiba was staring at Sasuke with undisguised contempt while Shikamaru was watching with a serious expression. Shino's was unreadable.

The blonde tore his gaze away from his friends, feeling uncomfortable. He knew how strongly they had been against Sasuke surviving as an international criminal. Most of them had even wanted Sasuke dead and hadn't so easily appreciated his help in this war. Naruto should've known they wouldn't forgive Sasuke's choices enough to accept him back home so quick either.

Suddenly Sasuke tensed, getting prepared to walk away. Naruto noticed, glancing at him questioningly. The Uchiha paused, glancing back at him with a serious expression. "The Tailed Beasts." He said simply.

The blonde ninja's eyes widened. "Oh!" He exclaimed, recalling what Sasuke had done to them before the battle. But Sasuke was already walking away, picking his way through the crowd in the direction of the spot where he had trapped the poor creatures. "Hey! Wait up, Sasuke!" Naruto called after him a little impatiently, ignoring his deadweight body to jog after Sasuke.

"Oh, _hey!_ Naruto!" Sakura called after him in surprise, sounding startled.

"I'll be back-dattebayo!" Naruto promised over his shoulder. Within a few moments he caught up to his friend, walking side by side with him the rest of the way in silence. After jumping over some rubble (and ignoring the pain even _that_ small motion caused his body), Naruto and Sasuke finally stood in front of the gigantic boulders containing the bijuu.

Naruto glanced at his friend. Sasuke was staring up at them with an unreadable expression, but then he slowly lifted up his arm and put in his hand in front of him vertically. Realization singed throughout Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke, wait!" The blonde-haired ninja prompted him. The Uchiha stopped. "You shouldn't release them with just the rinnegan power. You're too weak, aren't you?" He pointed out, staring at him urgently.

Sasuke paused, a distant look on his face, then he shook his head. "No. I have to do this." He answered resolutely.

"But it's barely even working right now, not to mention the missing arm!" Naruto argued back more reasonably. Sasuke couldn't summon all the rinnegan power with just one hand sign. At least not in his _current_ condition. And as the Uzumaki had noted, his rinnegan was still barely even visible ever since the aftermath of their fight.

"Shut up, Naruto." The dark-haired Uchiha said in slight annoyance, readying his hand again to summon the Rinnegan power.

As the blonde observed his best friend's familiar stubbornness, affection welled up inside him. He chuckled. "You're still trying to do everything all by yourself ..." Naruto noted in amusement, outstretching his hand towards the surprised looking Uchiha. "Let's do it this way, like with the genjutsu. We'll do it together." He said, giving Sasuke a peaceful smile.

The dark-haired Uchiha looked vaguely reluctant, but the blonde-haired ninja's bright confidence never once dissipated. In a way, he was glad Sasuke was so fixated on doing a simple redeemable thing as freeing the Tailed Beasts by himself. It meant he cared.

After a moment, Sasuke sighed and obligingly outstretched his arm to meet Naruto's palm. The two injured ninja closed their eyes in focus and channeled what remaining power from the Sage they had managed to restore since the battle. Pain ringed through the jinchuriki at the simple task and he was sure Sasuke felt it too, but he ignored it as some chakra started to seep through him.

Rumbling and noise sounded above the two shinobi. Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes as the earth keeping the creatures trapped fell apart, bursting into rumble. Naruto spotted the other half of Kurama falling to the ground, followed by Son Goku and the Eight-tails along with the other Tailed Beasts. A burst of wind buffeted them from their force of landing, making Naruto shield his eyes.

"So you're _finally_ here." Kurama's gravelly growl sounded. When the wind dissipated, Naruto opened his eyes to see the irritated expression of his favorite Tailed Beast. "It's about time because my legs were getting cramped. The other half of me had it lucky." He grumbled. He looked over to Sasuke, his demonic eyes narrowing. "And you really _are_ helping now, I guess. They may just be hope for you yet, _brat_." He acknowledged begrudgingly.

A growl rumbled from the depths of Son Goku's chest. "As if it could_ be_ that simple, after what he did to us! The _back-stabber_." The giant monkey snapped angrily, glaring at Sasuke as he barred his huge teeth. "I don't trust this kid one bit." He stated hostilely. Naruto noticed with dismay how wary the other Tailed Beast besides Kurama looked.

Matabi, the Two-tailed cat bijuu, let out a hiss of agreement. "All our lives we've been cooped up, used as weapons for these wretched shinobi nations. And when we have our first chance of freedom, he tries to take it from us. Using us for his own ends I bet just like everyone else has." She growled bitterly, working her chakra claws into the ground.

"No." Sasuke suddenly spoke up, his dark gaze steady. "I was going to kill you so I could end the cycle ... the cycle of you being used by these villages." The Uchiha justified seriously. "I was going to end these twisted system once and for all. You just happened to be part of it." Sasuke elaborated bluntly.

Matabi snarled at him demonically, her claws sinking into the ground. "That's just as bad as making us _weapons_!"

The Five-tails, Naruto vaguely recalled his name was Kokou, was staring at her disapprovingly. "Put your claws away, Matabi! He just helped _free_ us, didn't he?" Kokou reminded her. "I don't like him either, but it doesn't matter now what he did." He reasoned dismissively. He lashed one of his tails impatiently. "All I care about is going back to my forest."

"And for what reason _did_ he help us? It probably has something in it for him, just like everything he did the last time." Son Goku argued back indignantly, jerking his head back at the Uchiha who was still watching them with unreadable look. "Maybe _you_ can get over what he did, but I _won't._"

"Neither will I." Matabi growled, her shining eyes glaring pure hatred at Sasuke.

Naruto gazed at them uneasily. "But he just _helped_ you guys. He's not the same person anymore. Really." The blonde-haired ninja insisted. He turned to Kurama, who was just watching with a serious look. "Kurama knows. He saw it all. Tell them, Kurama!" The Uzumaki brought up passionately, looking at him beseechingly.

Kurama stared at him, still just looking just as severe. "That won't make them trust him any more than they do now. Telling them isn't the same as as experiencing it." The Nine-Tails told him cynically. He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you should just let Sasuke speak for himself." He said meaningfully, an edge in his voice.

Naruto nearly flinched. The blonde looked away from his bijju, avoiding his eyes self-consciously. He was right, but he just couldn't help but leap to the defense of his friend. Naruto couldn't stand it when _anyone_ criticized any of his friends, let alone Sasuke. It was hard to stay out of it.

"He's right, Naruto." Sasuke addressed levelly. Naruto turned to see the adamant and surprisingly stern look in his best friend's eyes. "This is my battle. You can't fight it for me." The dark-haired Uchiha stated straightforwardly.

_But I'll always try. _Naruto thought earnestly. It took all his willpower to stay quiet as Sasuke turned and stared right in the faces of the angry and wary Tailed Beasts. He hoped with all his might his best friend handled this better than he had with the Kages.

"You have every right to distrust me. I tried to wipe you out. Destroy you because I thought it would solve all this. You were just a means to an end to me." Sasuke acknowledged straightforwardly.

Son Goku barred his teeth. "You're the embodiment of everything I _hate_ about this ninja system." The Four-tails said balefully, his tone thick with years of resentment.

Sasuke went on as if the bijuu had never spoken. "I realized that it wouldn't solve it. The nations are already starting to change ... maybe I don't need to go that far anymore." The dark-haired Uchiha noted, his eyes flicking to Naruto as he spoke. He looked back to the Tailed Beasts, his expression stoic. "Go ahead, hate me. I don't care. But I'm sorry. That's all I have left to say to you." Sasuke finished solemnly.

The Tailed Beasts were silent, staring at the dark-haired Uchiha with equal wariness in his eyes. "How is that enough to prove you're trustworthy?" Isobu, the Three-tails, spoke up for the first time. It's tone wasn't hostile, but rather cautious and matter-of-fact.

The Uchiha's stare suddenly hardened. "I don't care if I am or not. But it's the truth. Take it or leave it." Sasuke retorted candidly, his tone final and uncaring.

A outraged hiss sounded from Matabi again. "You really are _something_, kid." Kurama responded sarcastically, giving him a contemptuous look. He turned to the other Tailed Beasts. "But it's true. I saw the battle myself through my other half. Naruto got through to him." The Nine-tails confirmed, glancing back at Sasuke with a glare. "Too bad it wasn't enough to get rid of the _attitude_."

"Are you _sure_?" Son Goku prompted impatiently. "Give him this brat one bit of trust and next thing you know he'll be doing that to _all of us_ again!" The giant monkey argued heatedly.

The Eight-tails was watching Sasuke intently. "No ... no, he's right." Gyuki spoke up, his tone quiet but matter-of-fact. Naruto looked at him in surprise, noticing the sudden insight shining in the beast's eyes. "This isn't the same Sasuke I helped Bee fight. He's ... _different_. I can see it all in his eyes." Gyuki stated, sounding certain of it.

Naruto smiled, the support warming his heart as he noticed the gradually easing hostility among the Tailed Beasts. Son Goku and Matabi still looked reluctant, but not nearly as furious as they had been before. _It's working ... they're gonna let it go. _ He reflected in relief. Naruto only wished it could be that easy once Sasuke got to the village.

"Can't we just go home now?" Chomei, the 7-tailed Dragonfly-like bijuu, asked restlessly.

"_Yes_." Kokou agreed meaningfully. "We don't need to worry about Sasuke coming after us again ... not after what Gyuki and Kurama are saying." The Five-tails elaborated steadily. "Finding a way home is all _we_ have to worry about."

Matabi scoffed, her chakra-coated face filled with contempt. "_Fine_. The sooner we get away from here the better. Being around him and all these villages is making my _fur_ stand on end." The Two-tails stated impatiently.

"But you don't _have_ any fur, Matabi." Chomei clarified, looking a little confused.

"Shut up, Chomei!" Matabi growled, sending a scorching glare that promptly shut the Seven-tails up for good.

"You're all free to go back home." Naruto said cheerfully. "All the kages and how they used as weapons for so long ... they let it go. Now you guys can go and finally live in peace." The blonde-haired ninja said supportively with a smile. After everything these creatures have been through, not even known by their names, Naruto couldn't be happier for them. He felt like that he really _was_ on the way to accomplishing peace.

Gyuki nodded. "Yes ... it's amazing how far everyone's come, thanks to you." The Eight-tails responded, his expression filled with respect.

Naruto grinned. But as he stared at the Eight-tails, a bolt of shocked realization siphoned through the young shinobi. "WAIT A SECOND! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET YOU AND KURAMA BACK INTO ME AND BEE?!" Naruto shouted in immediate realization, his voice much louder than he intended as he ran his hand in his hair anxiously. _What about Bee? Is he even still okay?_

"Stop being so loud." Kurama grumbled. "Before the Sage left, he gave me some of his chakra to connect me to you. This half of me doesn't need a seal to put me back inside you." The Nine-tailed fox elaborated briskly. "It won't work if this ever happens again, but it's good this time. Just don't do something stupid."

"And Bee?" The blonde-haired ninja asked worriedly. In everything that had happened in during this long war, he hadn't had the time to think about what would've happened to his friend with the Eight-tails extracted.

"He's fine, Naruto." Gyuki responded, looking amused. "He managed to keep one of my tentacles inside him during the extraction. I'm sure when I can get back to village, we'll find someone to seal me back inside him." The Eight-tails informed. "I know I could be free ... but I've gotten a little too used to being with Bee." He acknowledged sheepishly.

"And Kurama ..." The young Uzumaki began, turning to his bijuu with a meaningful look. "You'll _really_ go back inside me _completely_?" He asked, still disbelieving that he would be so willing after how violent their past once was.

The Nine-tailed Fox sniffed. "The Sage asked me to arrange our meetings. It's not like a have a choice in the matter." Kurama responded gruffly, looking uncomfortable. Amusement and happiness ringed throughout Naruto because he knew deep down he really wanted to stay inside him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well ... until our next meeting, I suppose." Saiken, the Six-tailed slug-like Tailed Beast, dismissed cordially. Naruto and Sasuke watched as the Tailed Beasts bid their farewells to each other and split off in different directions. Gyuki decided to go ahead and find Bee, leaving the two ninja behind with Kurama.

By the time all the bijjus had disappeared from sight, Kurama sighed heavily and glared at him half-heartedly. "Come on then. Let's just get this over with already." The Nine-tails brought up uncomfortably, sounding like it was an effort for him to sound grudging about it.

Naruto stared at him curiously. "Sure, but how exactly does it-" The blonde-haired shinobi was cut off as Kurama's form dematerialized, spreading into sparkly crystals that lunged straight toward him. Naruto made a sound of surprise as the aura entered him, filling him with a wave of power and pressure so strong he felt like it would knock him off his feet in his weakened state.

The blonde stumbled, holding his stomach where the seal was as he felt as if a rock had _literally_ dropped in it.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked cautiously, observing him with a wary and intent stare.

The jinchuriki frowned, rubbing his stomach as adjusted to the feeling. He didn't answer for a long moment. " ... Yeah." He reassured, his expression thoughtful. He knew how it felt to get Kurama re-sealed, but something about this was different. It was _stronger_, more noticable. The weight of both of Kurama's halves were heavier now, though at the same time it was comfortable. Like a missing piece had been filled in ... he was complete.

Looking back up at Sasuke's still questioning look, Naruto grinned in amusement and lowered his arm. "It's just really crowded in there now, that's all!" The blonde-haired ninja told him cheerfully, brushing off the weird feeling of his filled seal.

The Uchiha stared at him impassively, then turned to look towards the horizon with a curious but distant expression on his face. " ... Do you think the villages really will leave them alone?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

"Yeah." Naruto answered determinedly with a smile, brimming with confidence as he raised his hand in a fired up gesture. "It's like what you said. The villages are starting to change now. It's not like how it was when we were little." The jinchuriki identified optimistically. "There's gonna be no more wars and all of us are still going to be working together ... just wait and see-ttebayo!"

Sasuke didn't answer, his eyes on the horizon with a still hard to read to expression. " ... Hn." He responded, sounding amused as a hint of a smirk crossed his face.

Naruto turned around, ignoring his tiredness as he climbed over a deep scar in the ground that had been caused at some point during all the battles. He looked down at Sasuke and outstretched his hand to pull him up. "Now come on. Aren't you ready to go home?" The blonde asked him, a smile on his face.

The dark-haired Uchiha stared at him blankly, then glanced down at Naruto's offered hand. Sasuke watched it for a long moment. Finally there was pressure around Naruto's hand and his friend met his eyes steadily. " ... Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my epilogue. I did my absolute best to the stick these character's "true" personalities that Kishimoto so easily disowned and I hope that came across well for some of you. This chapter is shorter than most of them probably will be, but I thought this was the best way to end it. Kishimoto rushed the actual chapter hellah fast and I HATED how Sasuke was suddenly the "hero" of the story by how he narrated it. There was no emotional value and everything was just so, so _rushed_. Where was the reaction to Sasuke? To their lack of arms? How the Tailed Beasts were free?**

**I am a NaruSaku fan and this will end in NaruSaku which is what I think made better sense to this type of story, but this isn't just about NS and I want those of you who read this to know that. Kishi didn't tie up any loose ends, contradicted some of his own messages even, and for a such a good series this was once I don't think that's right. Kishi may not give a shit anymore, but I do. And it's the last thing I do, I will do these characters justice and give them the ending they really deserved. 'Cause no one got that. No matter what you ship- NS, NH, SS, others, or none at all- not one character did. **

**Even with NaruHina and SasuSaku canon, it could've been done in a completely different way that made it have meaning. Instead their canon was rushed and overall deconstructed the entire plot and characters. They could've been great or at least passable canon couples if only they were handled right, but they weren't. And I'm not saying this because I'm a NS fan. I'm saying this because their canon wasn't done in the right way.**

**Anyway. I chose to portray Sasuke as the jerkish, indifferent guy we all knew and loved in Part 1/Early Part 2, but more serious and with more insight. He isn't going to be that overly nice, sentimental "Sasuke" Kishimoto chose to write at the end for some reason because that's not who Sasuke really is. He will always be a jerk and bit too blunt. You can't change someone THAT much, even with the excuse of redemption. The round-a-about apologies he gives in this I thought matched his characterization better and I think most would agree with me. **

**I'm trying to explain as much as the loose ends Kishimoto left as much as I can. Sakura's closure will be delved into and so will Sasuke's. I don't believe he should've ever seemed like he got off as easy as he did and I think it should've been explained how he dealt with his old classmates and dealing with the backlash of his crimes. Like I said: this will end in NaruSaku, but if anything it's more of a regular epilogue story. It's a real bitch to tie up everything Kishi neglected, but I'll do my best. :) **

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Team 7 arrives at the village and everything finally seems stable after the long, grueling war. As Naruto and Sasuke are recovering from the fight, the final inner demons of their team are about to come out in the open. Sasuke faces consequences for his actions and contemplates life in the village again while Naruto resolves to solve the one loose end he hasn't yet tied. Meanwhile, Sakura tends to her teammates and begins to realize how she truly feels ...

_**Please favorite, follow, or review! I love any sort of positive feedback/constructive criticism! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Winds of Change

**A/N:** Hey readers. :) My next update chapter is quicker than I expected, but I enjoy writing this to help block out that terrible canon ending. I'm grateful for all the positive support from just the first chapter and I hope this one doesn't disappoint either. Last chapter was a prelude in the immediate aftermath of Naruto vs. Sasuke fight while **THIS** one focuses more on the characters, including some of the side characters I felt didn't get a proper resolution when they needed one.

Again, yes this will end in NaruSaku but since this is literally an alternate Naruto ending it'll be much, much more than just that. NaruSaku is more so one piece of a big puzzle. It's less NS, more what I think what story would've been best for each character that Kishi sorely neglected. I'm going to tie up as much character loose ends as possible. This chapter is particularly one of my favorites. :P

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto or the characters. Because I know if I did, I would have absolutely no need to correct all things like Kishimoto screwed up on in this such as Sasuke's unnatural 180 personality change, Naruto's love for Sakura being unrealistically reduced to a product of a pissing contest with Sasuke (making him a scumbag and someone who doesn't get "feelings"), and how the whole verse suddenly revolved around Hinata for some reason.**

_**Constructive Criticism/OCC warnings always welcome!**_

* * *

_Winds of Change_

~~Sakura~~

The pink-haired medical ninja dug into the mixture fiercely with her ladle, her emerald-green eyes furrowed in concentration. Having picked some of Hashirama's cells from the leftover white Zetsu bodies that had littered the battlefield during the war, the medic had delicately picked out a sample and composited them in the material for prosthetic arms. With some help from Tsunade, Sakura was making sure the cells were deeply embedded in it's liquid form before solidifying it into the artificial limbs.

It had been a week since Naruto and Sasuke's battle and slowly the village was returning back to normal. The two of them had stayed routed in the hospital the entire time, even Naruto despite his fast healing. While Naruto and Sasuke recovered from their fierce battle, Sakura and Tsunade already had begun working on their prosthetics in the hospital.

It was a process Sakura wasn't quite familiar in her four years as a medical ninja, but she had stubbornly insisted on helping Tsunade make the arms for her two teammates though the woman had offered to do it by herself. With some coaching tips from the older woman here and there, the pinkette felt like she was finally starting to get the hang of it.

After hours of adding the proper ingredients and intense stirring, Sakura gave it a scrutinizing stare to make sure the cells had properly seeped in. Finally satisfied, the teenager sighed and wiped the sweat beading on her forehead. "This mixture's done. It should be enough to strengthen the prosthetics." The medic announced, turning to Tsunade with a smile.

The older woman was standing by her side a slight ways away, still holding a pot over the hospital counter and mixing it. She glanced at her student with a slight smile. "Good. Mine's about done as well." Tsunade informed. "Once the cells are properly incorporated, it should be enough to start building the actual arm." She stated expertly.

"Teach me how to do that. Making it into the prosthetic." Sakura responded determinedly, her expression filled with interest. "I've been helping stop infection from spreading into Naruto and Sasuke-kun's wounds, but I wanna do more. It's the least I could do." The pink-haired insisted earnestly.

Tsunade stared at her, tired amusement shining in her eyes. "You always _were_ ready to learn. That's what made you such an easy student to teach." The blonde-haired woman reflected wistfully with a small smile. She looked down at mixture. "Of course actually making it solid and checking it's properly merged with the cells could take weeks, even months. You'd need to be patient with it."

"Of course. Anything I'll have to do, I'll do it." Sakura obliged steadfastly. She paused a moment, feeling a sudden prick of sadness as she remembered the state she had seen Naruto and Sasuke in the aftermath of the fight. "I just wish it didn't have to come to this ... lopping their own arms off. There's no way to recover them with a fight like that." She said regretfully.

The older woman scoffed incredulously. "Oh, don't worry. Half the time Naruto probably doesn't even remember he lost an arm." Tsunade commented dryly, smirking in amusement. "And Sasuke ... well ... we can't say he didn't have that one coming." She said more seriously, closing her eyes with a resigned look on her face.

Sakura avoided her master's eyes, feeling pricks of acute discomfort over the mention of Sasuke. He had hardly even spoken ever since he got back to the village. He hadn't even left the _hospital room._ Naruto, as wounded as he was, somehow always found a way to sneak out to visit his friends from time to time. Sasuke's particularly detached behavior worried her. She had no idea what was going through his head. It also wasn't much comfort that Sasuke's fate for his crimes still wasn't decided.

"Lady Tsunade ..." She began, staring at her a teacher anxiously. "About Sasuke-kun ..." She prompted hesitantly.

Tsunade sighed, setting the mixture down. "At the moment, Sakura, what's most important for Sasuke is recovery. He's no different than any other patient here." The blonde medical ninja cut her off, sounding weary but matter-of-fact. She paused, opening her eyes with a serious expression. "He will get his sentence if it's the last act I do as Hokage." She said solemnly.

The pink-haired girl frowned at her teacher, uneasy by the blonde's odd way of phrasing. "Lady Tsunade ... what do you mean?" Sakura prompted in bewilderment.

The older woman was silent, her amber eyes unreadable and distant as she avoided meeting her gaze. Concern flooded over the young medic when she saw the exhaustion rimmed around her teacher's eyes. "Lady Tsunade ..." She began. "You haven't been yourself lately. You've been working too hard." Sakura observed sympathetically. "You need to rest. Whatever's on your mind-"

"I'm retiring." Tsunade said abruptly.

The younger medical ninja could only stare a second. "_What?!_ So soon?!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief, her emerald-green eyes widening.

The older woman glanced at her stunned student, a shadow of amusement in her eyes. "I'm not as young as I look, you know." She reminded her teasingly, smirking a bit. But after a moment, the blonde medic looked away and sobered. "It's ... it's time. It's been a hard, long four years. The war is over and things are finally looking up." Tsunade began. "I don't regret any of it, but I'm no longer fit to be this village's Hokage." She stated with that same distant look in her eyes.

"Don't say that!" Sakura protested, staring at her in dismay. "You've been a great Hokage. You still _are_. I don't know how many people would've died on the battlefield without your healing ability. You saved us so many times." The pinkette insisted compassionately, her admiration and love for this woman flowing over her.

"As I recall, Sakura, it was you that shined the most during the war." Tsunade disagreed evenly. "You actively healed on the frontlines. Helped save Shikamaru ... Naruto too." The blonde-haired woman reminded her, respect shining in her eyes. "I've never seen you grow so much so fast." She praised, closing her eyes. "You've truly surpassed me ... Sakura." Tsunade acknowledged with pride.

The medical ninja stared, overwhelmingly touched to hear the words she had been waiting to hear for so long. It meant so much to hear her teacher say this to her after so many years of training. She was so used to thinking she could never hold a candle to Tsunade, the legendary kunoichi and one of the Sanin. _I never would've made it this far without you. _She thought emotionally.

As Sakura was too choked with emotion to speak, the blonde woman's demeanor sobered. "I'm not strong enough to be Hokage anymore. I overused so much of my Byakugyou in the war. Even with my regenerative abilities, some effects are just impossible to heal." Tsunade explained regretfully. "I've used it too many times before ... I'm not able to anymore. Who knows how much my life has already shortened." The blonde woman admitted gravely.

Pain pierced the younger medical ninja's heart and she felt tears blur her vision. She had always known how deadly the effects of the seal were, but she had never imagined it would go this far. Yet, Sakura knew Tsunade was not lying. There was something different about the woman now. She was slower, less nimble. It was as if a part of her life force really _had_ drained away.

The medic lowered her gaze, silent for a few moments as unshed tears still clouded her gaze. "I ... understand, Lady Tsunade." Sakura acknowledged softly, having nothing more to say to comfort the woman or to make herself feel better.

Tsunade studied her student sympathetically, obviously noticing the tears in her eyes, but she did not comment. "Once Sasuke is stabilized, my last issue as Hokage will be deciding his punishment. I'll still help with making these prosthetic arms and then a newer, stronger Hokage will take my place." The blonde woman said matter-of-factly.

Some of the implications of the situation finally pierced through to the pinkette. She wiped her eyes as she stared at her master uncertainly. "But ... Naruto ... he's still not fully healed. He can't lead a whole village like this." Sakura expressed worriedly. She wanted nothing more than for Naruto to achieve his dream - she would be so proud of him - but she didn't want that much pressure on him so soon when he was still so hurt.

Tsunade made a noise of disbelief, closing her eyes with a smirk. "I'm afraid our little idiot is going to have to wait a while longer." The older medical ninja answered matter-of-factly, sounding amused. "War hero he may be, but not exactly Hokage material. He's not ready. Not yet." She told her steadily.

The pink-haired girl frowned. As much as she wanted Naruto to be Hokage, she found herself privately agreeing with the woman. Naruto was compassionate and would protect the village with everything he had, but Sakura wasn't quite sure he had the maturity yet. He was still an idiot - probably always would be to some extent as far as Sakura saw it - and he still wasn't good with technical stuff. _I can't imagine how he'd sit through hours and hours of paperwork with _his_ attention span. _She thought, the image not particularly convincing.

As if she could read Sakura's thoughts, Tsunade smirked wider. "Naruto has a tough road ahead of him if he wants the responsibilities of a Hokage ... after all, he still is just a boy." The older medic remarked good-humoredly. She walked over to her student, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Someone needs to whip that kid into shape. And if I'm not already forgetting things at my age, you've always been the best at that, haven't you?" Tsunade said teasingly.

Sakura smiled and avoided her eyes in embarrassment. " Yeah, I do what I can." She admitted self-consciously, amused as well. It wasn't always easy and Naruto had an impeccable ability to give her huge headaches, but in the end she didn't think she'd change a thing.

Tsunade took her hand off her shoulder. "I want you to help him, Sakura. Teach him things like diplomacy and technicalities, not just protecting and fighting. Maybe you'd help him mature some more." The blonde woman requested sincerely, the steady look in her eyes showing she wasn't kidding. "Help him become Hokage 'cause we all know he'll need it."

The pink-haired girl paused, surprised and caught off guard by the depth of the woman's proposal. It wasn't like Sakura had ever thought of _not_ helping Naruto. Truthfully, she wanted him to be Hokage almost as much as he did. But to actually be stressed as something _vital_ to him like that? It felt more meaningful than just casually helping.

Yet, somehow, Sakura wasn't uncomfortable or even remotely scared. To help guide Naruto on the road to being Hokage ... after all these years, it felt right.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade." Sakura answered matter-of-factly, her tone making it clear that it had never even been a question.

Tsunade just smiled, observing her student's resolved expression. "Well well. There may be hope for the kid just yet." The blonde-haired woman responded light-heartedly, a contented look on her face. She turned around, gathering the two pot mixtures in her hands and preparing to walk away. "I'm going to start the manufacturing process for these. I'll call you up when you can help."

The medical ninja followed after her teacher, reaching the door just as Tsunade was about to leave. "Alright. I'm going to go check on Naruto and Sasuke-kun." Sakura informed her as they walked out the door. The blonde woman nodded in acknowledgement before descending down the hallway towards the chemical room.

Going down the opposite hallway, the pink-haired girl travelled past several hospital rooms until she found the one she was looking for: Room number _209_. Sakura paused in front of the door, her hand tentatively in front of the handle as she hesitated. The room she was at was the closest out of her two teammates ... and it was Sasuke's.

The pink-haired girl stood there uncomfortably. She had no idea what to expect from Sasuke today. He had been so withdrawn lately, more than usual. And it was just so strange being around him again. What had once been so natural for her was now foreign and everything was completely different. Even with him redeemed, she still felt uneasy. Like she couldn't fully trust him yet as much as she wanted to.

Pushing aside her sudden timidness, Sakura braced herself and pushed the door open. Before fully stepping inside the room, the medical ninja peeked experimentally.

Sasuke was sitting up in his bed in the corner of the room. His dark gaze were staring at the wall, his expression impassive with a distant look in his eyes Sakura had seen every other time she visited him. Dull morning sunlight streamed into in the room from a small, square window above the Uchiha but something about the place still felt dark.

"Sasuke ... kun?" She addressed hesitantly, slowly stepping further in the room.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at her, watching quietly as Sakura stepped fully inside. "... Sakura." He acknowledged evenly, his expression still unchanged.

Closing the door behind her, the medical ninja gave him another uncertain look before walking over to him. "I came to change your bandages." Sakura told him more normally, managing to give the Uchiha a weak smile. "How are you feeling? It's not hurting any more, is it?" She asked professionally, trying to get a glimpse of his wound.

"No. It's not." Sasuke responded simply, still looking like he was somewhere very far away.

"That's good." The medic responded, giving him a relieved smile. "But I better take a look anyway." The pink-haired girl said. She waited until Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and scooted over so she could sit down. Pushing up his sleeve, Sakura pulled out a set of disinfected bandages and went to work. "Me and Lady Tsunade are already working on your prosthetic. We'll get it done and you'll have an arm again." She said cheerfully with a smile as she unraveled his bandages.

Sasuke lowered his eyes. " ... Yeah. Sure." He said distractedly, a troubled look on his face.

Sakura's smile fell, feeling a prick of pain. _Nothing's changed. I can still barely carry a conversation with him. _The medical ninja reflected, disappointed in how she was still the only person that tried out of them. Catching the direction of her thoughts, the medic mentally shook herself. _No. I told myself I'm _past_ this ... I don't care anymore. _She told herself bitterly, reminding herself of her decision to move on from Sasuke. She wasn't going to be like this her whole life. She _couldn't. _

Feeling a clash of sadness and frustration that was nearly suffocating, Sakura desperately tried to clear her mind as she put her full focus on patching up Sasuke. The silence between them was tense and piercing, but the medic didn't stop as she tossed aside Sasuke's old bandages and began carefully wrapping around the new ones.

As meticulously focused as she was on gingerly wrapping around the bandages, it came as a shock to Sakura when she heard her teammate's voice suddenly break the quiet. "There's a funeral today." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. The medic paused, raising her head to look at him questioningly. "Naruto stopped by and told me. He's going to be there." He elaborated, his expression still stoic.

Realizing what Sasuke was talking about, the pink-haired girl lowered her eyes. "Neji Hyuga ... " Sakura identified sadly, continuing more slowly with the bandages as she remembered the sad death of Hinata's cousin in the war. "He did the Chunin Exams with us once, remember?" She recalled, raising her eyes at him to see his face.

" ... I never got the chance to fight him." Sasuke responded.

Sakura observed him, a bit bemused by the Uchiha's behavior. If it was anyone else only having one statement to say about someone's death and a battle-oriented one at that, she would've written them off as insensitive but the pink-haired girl figured this was the best and likely _only _way Sasuke could express consideration over it.

"He helped save Naruto and Hinata. He didn't die pointlessly." Sakura murmured softly, finishing off the last of the fresh bandages around his arm. "Now all we need to worry about is getting you and Naruto back in top condition." The pinkette said more seriously, trying to be more optimistic as she fastened the bandages tightly around his arm.

Sasuke stiffened at pressure, but otherwise didn't react. As Sakura patted down the bandages to make sure they were tight enough, the dark-haired Uchiha looked away again. He was quiet, his expression distant and thoughtful. "It's strange, being back here. Around these places, these ... _people_." Sasuke suddenly said tensely. "I never thought I would be since the day I walked away from it."

The medical ninja stared at him a moment, trying to ignore her discomfort on his matter-of-fact tone he never intended on coming back. "But you _are_ back, Sasuke-kun. I know it's hard ... trying to fit back in here again ... but you can do it. You still have me and Naruto, after all." Sakura offered encouragingly, forcing a reassuring smile. "This was still your home once too."

"_Tch_." The dark-haired ninja sounded incredulously, a glower on his face. "Yeah. _Once_. And this isn't a homecoming, even if I do deserve this." Sasuke remarked abruptly, turning to look at her with intensity. "It's not the same, no matter what you and Naruto try and tell yourself." He stated bluntly, his tone fierce.

Sakura flinched, startled by his suddenly coarse words. Trying to ignore the hurt that statement caused, the medical ninja meet his challenging gaze as best as she could. "Maybe not completely. But we're still your friends. Remember what Kakashi-sensei said to us?" The pink-haired girl said meaningfully. "We'll always be Team 7, no matter what." She swore solemnly.

Some of the frustration in Sasuke's eyes died. He lowered his eyes, looking suddenly regretful. He looked away again and was a quiet a couple moments, distance gathering in his gaze again. As Sakura rose from the bed, the Uchiha spoke again. "It's just ... _different _now after all these years. Everything's changed." Sasuke said, his gaze shadowed. "It feels like I've been gone a lifetime."

The pink-haired girl watched him sadly, not knowing what words she could say to him. She wanted to protest, but she couldn't because she felt it too. She had wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to be back but now that he was, Sakura didn't know how to act. She didn't want him to leave again, but everything was just_ so_ different. _She_ was different. Each of them went through different obstacles and they all changed because of it.

Sasuke was right about one thing. It wasn't the same and never will be. Naruto wasn't the same idiot, Sasuke wasn't the same avenger, and Sakura wasn't the same shallow girl who used to chase after Sasuke. But there was one thing she wouldn't let go of no matter what and that was Team 7. Some of the happiest days of her life were with them and she would never forget that.

"Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura began sympathetically, pausing as she tried to figure out what to say. "It'll all work out somehow. Even after everything you did and how your sentence hasn't been decided yet ... I really believe that." She said encouragingly, giving him a hopeful smile. "And me and Naruto will be right there with you, just like we always have been."

The dark-haired Uchiha stared at her a moment, his expression as impassive as ever. Then he closed his eyes resignedly. "Hn ... how'd I ever get stuck with nuisances like _you two_." Sasuke wondered. Despite his harsh words, there was a grateful smirk on his face.

The medical ninja smiled at him, relieved and glad Sasuke truly appreciated her and Naruto's loyalty at last. Tossing out the Uchiha's old bandages in the nearby trash bin, Sakura began walking away. "Don't worry too much yet, Sasuke-kun. All that matters now is that you get better so rest up." She told him cheerfully.

As she opened the door and walked out, Sakura felt a strange sense of peace. Sasuke was back and he cared and for the first ever the medical ninja wasn't trying to ask for more than that. Sasuke had rejoined his place with Team 7 ... and maybe in the end, that was all she ever really needed.

* * *

~~Naruto~~

Naruto stood with his hand in his pocket, his spiky bangs hanging over his unprotected forehead as he stared up at the sky. He was in the outskirts of the village, dressed in a loose black shirt and another pair of orange pants he had managed to find after his original one got destroyed. It was peaceful here today, hardly any people around to disturb the place.

Naruto wished he could say the same for his mind though. _Today's the day for Neji's funeral. _The blonde-haired ninja thought sadly, his face solemn. The funeral had been delayed with all the bodies that had to picked off the battlefield from _all_ the nations and was only now just getting sorted out. His poor friend had died in his arms saving his life. Now the war was over ... but Neji couldn't see it. Just like the other people who's lives had been claimed by Obito and Madara.

He knew he should be happy. Neji had died contentedly and now Naruto had effectively ended the bloody war so no one else had to die. Everything was at peace. He had Sasuke back and everyone seemed to be getting along. And Naruto _was_ happy ... but there was still that weight in his stomach. That feeling Neji should be here. Maybe even see Sasuke so he could prove to him the time the Hyuga nearly died to bring him back hadn't been for nothing.

Just then, the blonde ninja heard footsteps. Naruto turned his head to see a pale-skinned guy walking over towards him. Recognition flooded over him. "Sai." He said in as his friend appeared next to him, giving the former Root-nin a curious look.

"It isn't the time for the funeral yet." Sai began matter-of-factly with a serious look. He paused, tilting his head as he studied him. " ... Are you allowed to be out of the hospital?" He questioned, sounding a bit puzzled.

"Hehe ... Let's not worry about that, 'ttebayo." Naruto responded in amusement with a sheepish grin, acutely aware of his stinging stump of an arm, the small purple bruises on his face and the white medical patch on the left side of his cheek that covered the worst one.

Sai frowned, but said nothing. The blonde ninja's mood sobered again and he looked back up at the sky. Silence passed between the two of them and for once Naruto made no attempt to diffuse it. All he could think about was Neji and how much he still wished things could've been different.

Sai lowered his eyes thoughtfully, looking troubled. "I know things are peaceful ... but I still have this pressure in my gut. Like something still isn't right." The black-haired ninja admitted, looking up at his friend. "That's _sadness_, isn't it? We lost a comrade. Neji Hyuga." He pinpointed steadily. Naruto grimaced, upset, and looked away. Sai didn't waver. "He was your friend." He said, his dark gaze filled with meaning.

Naruto smiled bitterly. "Yeah ... he really was." He agreed sadly, trying to act casual. "I still wish I could've done something to stop it. I mean ... he didn't deserve that." The blonde-haired shinobi declared, feeling the pricks of guilt as he remembered how much of a failure he had felt. "But I'll always remember him. No matter what, I'll make _sure_ he didn't die for nothing." He swore with a genuine smile.

He was trying to accept the fact he couldn't save everyone. It wasn't easy. Naruto had never been able to handle when something bad happened to those he cared about. He always felt like he had to do something about it. But still, even while he knew he couldn't save everyone ... the least he could do was honor their memory. That way they were still alive. Just in a different way.

Sai stared at him, quiet for a moment with an unreadable look. " ... By losing one friend, you gained another." The black-haired ninja said suddenly, sounding enlightened. Naruto frowned in confusion, looking at him pressingly. "You got Sasuke back. Now you have it like it once was." Sai clarified seriously.

Confusion evaporating, the blonde ninja smiled at his friend. "Yeah. Team 7's all together again." He agreed heartily, some of his happiness over that true come back. His friend wasn't wrong. Even though Neji was gone and the war had been extremely grueling along with the fact there still wasn't a sentence for Sasuke ... he was glad he brought Sasuke back to himself.

"Team 7 ..." Sai murmured thoughtfully. "I'm glad that you and Sakura managed to finally remind Sasuke of bonds. You went through so much just to get there. It's good to know that even for someone like _him_, it wasn't pointless." The former Root-nin acknowledged graciously. He closed his eyes. "I can't say I still trust Sasuke all that well ... but he _is_ your friend."

Ignoring the disappointment he tended to get at the reminder of someone not trusting Sasuke, Naruto smiled at his friend warmly. "Thanks, Sai. You stuck by us this whole time in bringing Sasuke back. It really helped keep our hopes up, y'know?" The blonde jinchuriki told him gratefully. "You're awesome!" He beamed.

Sai smiled slightly, but then lowered his eyes. " ... I suppose now, with Sasuke back, you don't need me around anymore to do missions." The black-haired ninja said quietly, sounding disappointed. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Sai looked up and met his gaze steadily. "All I ever was was Sasuke's replacement. He _is_ the original member. And I don't wanna get in the way of your bond." He said more evenly.

Naruto frowned deeply, noticing the sad expression Sai bore now. "Now where'd that talk come from!? You don't get in the way!" The blonde ninja protested indignantly. "You're our friend _too_, Sai! We aren't just gonna forget that 'just cause Sasuke's back." He stated strongly, giving him a reproachful look.

The former Root-nin awkwardly avoided his eyes. "Yes, but ..." He began uncomfortably. "I saw the way you three were on the battlefield. There's this ... _history_ between you three. Sometimes it feels like I'm just meant to _watch_ it." Sai explained honestly. "You have this whole special bond together. I'm not sure where I fit in it." He admitted, looking troubled.

The blonde jinchuriki put his hand on his shoulder forcefully. "That's crazy talk! You're one of me and Sakura-chan's bestest friends. I _mean it_." Naruto insisted indignantly, angered Sai would dare think otherwise. Did he underestimate their bond so much? "You helped us a bunch when Sasuke was gone. No way I'm gonna go and forget that."

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?" Sai asked, looking doubtful.

"_Of course not_!" Naruto replied fiercely. "You're a part of Team 7 too. Sasuke being back won't change a thing about that so don't even try and leave!" The blonde said passionately, giving him a stern look. When Sai still looked uncertain, Naruto softened. "Hey, come on. _It won't change_. We'll just have a _five-man_ squad instead a four-man one and don't think I'll let Granny stop us!" He said good-naturedly with a mischievous smile.

Sai blinked. "Well ... if I'm welcome." The black-haired ninja finally relented, sounding relieved. "It'll be interesting trying to understand Sasuke. Maybe I can analyze his emotions and learn from him, like I did with you." Sai suggested, an intrigued and curious look in his eyes over his next "human project".

Naruto's enthusiasm fell. He frowned. "Yeah ... I'd hold off on that one if I were you." He said awkwardly in warning, causing Sai to frown. Sasuke wasn't easy to read, not the mention he was characteristically unfriendly. Any "inappropriate" questions Sai would ask would get him on Sasuke's bad side in a heartbeat.

The blonde ninja looked over in the direction of Konoha streets, feeling another prick of sadness at the reminder of Neji's funeral would start in the afternoon. It was going to be a long, depressing day. Naruto sighed. "I should probably head back to the hospital before Sakura-chan finds out I'm gone." He told Sai more soberly, knowing it wouldn't be long if her visit intervals were the same.

Sai's eyes widened in realization. "That's right. Sasuke is back now. You've kept your promise to her." He brought up suddenly, looking curious. It took less than a second for Naruto to realize where Sai was going with this. Acute discomfort funneled through Naruto and he looked away. Sai tilted his head. " ... Have you _still_ not told her how you feel yourself?" He asked in confusion, noticing the reaction.

The blonde jinchuriki hesitated uncomfortably. " ... Sakura-chan's been _real_ busy. She's helping taking care of all the wounded ninjas. And I've been kinda recovering lately so ..." Naruto explained awkwardly, trailing off as he looked at his friend nervously.

He's been wanting to confess to Sakura for a long time and he really, really _was _happy he completed the promise. He didn't feel trapped anymore. That he actually _could_ confess without any reason to feel guilty. Just like what everything else Naruto told himself that he would do now that Sasuke was back, he _would_ tell Sakura he loved her.

But it wasn't that easy. It had _never_ been that easy.

_Sakura-chan _still_ loves Sasuke. And I don't want her to go and think I'm trying to force something. _He thought, troubled. He had been there when Sakura broke down in tears and confessed her love to Sasuke after he betrayed them again during the war. She had looked _so_ broken-hearted ... how would it look if he told her his feelings just when she had Sasuke again? Naruto wasn't _expecting_ anything.

As if he could hear Naruto's emotional turmoil, Sai blinked and looked at him quizzically. "It's strange to me how unsure you over this when you seem so confident about everything else. I'm not that good at emotions." The black-haired former Root-nin responded, sounding genuinely confused. "You _said_ you would once. Have you changed your mind?"

"I _never_ go back on what I say!" Naruto responded defensively. "I saved Sasuke so I'll tell Sakura-chan. I don't have any reason not to!" The blonde-haired ninja said more exuberantly with a confident smile as he fisted his hand a fired up gesture. "I just ... I need to find the _right time_. I've never done this before." He muttered uncomfortably.

"I don't understand your situation ... what's between you and Sakura over Sasuke. It seems unnecessarily complicated." Sai commented straightforwardly, giving him a curious but lost look. "You love her ... but she loves Sasuke who doesn't seem to care. And what Sakura feels for you ..." The black-haired ninja described.

Naruto sighed. "Honestly, Sai? I don't think I really get it either." He admitted in defeat.

Sai frowned deeply. "I hope I never have to be apart of something like that." He said with feeling, an uneasy expression on his face.

The blonde shinobi looked at Sai calmly. "It's not that bad. I just need to do what I said I'd do. It won't be as confusing then." Naruto said optimistically, trying to brush most of it off. There was that part of him that was still afraid of rejection, but he ignored it as much as he could. This wasn't supposed to be about _rejection. _

His friend nodded his head slowly, his expression thoughtful. "I wonder what she'll say to you ..." Sai mused, looking curious but a bit puzzled at the same time.

Naruto paused, tensing as he suddenly felt more serious. After a moment, the jinchuriki's body relaxed. " ... Nah. I already know her answer." The blonde-haired ninja responded in quiet but carefree tone, looking over at his friend with a weak, bittersweet smile.

Sai looked puzzled. But before the Root-nin could even say anything, the blonde-haired shinobi turned and prepared to walk away. He didn't even get a foot away from him when Naruto spotted something familiar ahead.

"_Na-ru-to_!" Sakura's furious voice suddenly cut through the air. Naruto froze instantly, rooted to the spot as he spotted the girl he loved marching over to him with unnerving speed and a predominant scowl on her face. _Uh oh. _He thought nervously, cursing that he wasn't already gone and back in the hospital already.

"S-Sakura-chan ..." Naruto stammered as she finally was in front of him, trying to look normal and casual in the face of her obvious temper.

"What are you _doing_ out here, Naruto?! You're supposed to be in the_ hospital_!" Sakura said accusingly the moment she arrived, her tone filled with frustration as she glared at her teammate.

"I-I know, but ..." The blonde ninja tried to explain nervously, his mind drawing a blank over what he could possibly say to appease the fiery medical ninja.

As he expected, Sakura was paying no heed to hearing any of his excuses. "Your missing arm is still _sore_! You can't move around too much and risk opening it up again!" She lectured. "Didn't you say before it still hurt a lot?" She reminded him more sharply, her hands on her hips as she stared at him sternly.

Naruto looked at her uncomfortably. "It's getting better, Sakura-chan. Really." He reassured more steadily this time as he smiled at her, trying to calm her down. It seemed lately Sakura was so sensitive to the slightest thing he did that might cause harm. It was almost to point that if he got a paper cut, he wouldn't have trouble believing she would lecture him on being clumsy and heal it with medical ninjutsu.

"You lost an _arm_, Naruto!"

"So did Sasuke." The blonde reminded her easily, throwing out his only arm and frowning at her.

"_Sasuke-kun_ knows when to stay _put_." Sakura retorted in a clipped tone, giving him an impatient glare. She looked past Naruto towards Sai who was watching the conversation with a blank expression. She narrowed her eyes. "Are _you_ behind this, Sai?" The medical ninja questioned distrustfully, looking reproachful.

The former Root ninja looked startled. "Um ... no, Sakura. I just ran into him out here." The black-haired ninja told her truthfully, looking a bit nervous and uncomfortable under the strength of the medical ninja's scrutinizing stare. He knew the side of Sakura's temper almost as well as Naruto did.

The pink-haired girl watched Sai suspiciously for a moment, then turned back to Naruto. "However you got here, you're going back to the hospital _right now_. I still need to change your bandages." Sakura said curtly, her tone leaving no room for argument. She suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt, startling Naruto, and she pinned him with impatient glare.

Sai observed this, his expression suddenly intrigued. " ... Would _this_ be the right time to tell her?" He asked out loud. "Because I read in a book once ..."

Naruto leaned away from Sakura, eying her nervously as he worried she was about to punch him. "Not unless you want her to _kill_ me." The blonde said completely matter-of-factly, his voice filled with feeling as he imagined how _that_ scenario would go.

The medical ninja drew back with a scowl. "Tell me _what_?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"I-It's nothing, Sakura-chan! Nothing!" Naruto denied instantly, his tone high-pitched as he desperately hoped the pink-haired girl didn't care enough to push on the topic. Because there was absolutely _no way_ he was telling her that here. It was as far away from the right time as it could get.

The pink-haired girl eyed him warily, clearly not all that convinced by his quick response, but she just shook head. "Well whatever it is, it's not important until I take care of you. So come on, we're going to hospital." Sakura said a little less impatiently, pulling on his shirt again as she started to practically drag him away.

As the two of them began walking in the direction of the hospital, the medical ninja paused suddenly. She looked behind her at Sai who had been watching them leave. "You can come with us, Sai. I'm just going to go and patch up Naruto." Sakura offered casually, suddenly looking as if she had never even been seething a few moments before.

The black-haired ninja blinked, seeming surprised. "Um ... well, I ..." He began a bit self-consciously, looking away in sudden discomfort.

Understanding the uncomfortable reaction, Naruto offered an encouraging smile. "Yeah, come on. We're all still members of Team 7." The blonde jinchuriki said cheerfully, gazing at his even more surprised friend meaningfully. He glanced back at Sakura. "Aren't we, Sakura-chan?" He prompted casually, still with a smile.

Sakura blinked, looking a bit surprised at the question. "Of course."

_I told you so, Sai. _Naruto thought proudly as he heard the ease in her voice, turning back to look at Sai triumphantly. He k_new_ Sakura would still consider Sai a friend and teammate, even with Sasuke still back in the village.

The black-haired ninja stared at them, looking shocked. After a few moments, a tentative smile began to spread across his face. " ... Yes, that's right. I'll come." He acknowledged contentedly, beginning to walk over towards them. Delight siphoned through Naruto to finally see his friend recognize the place he had with them and that nothing would take that away, not even Sasuke.

After Sai caught up and all three of them started moving together towards the hospital, the blonde jinchuriki smiled happily. "Great, you're coming-ttebayo!" Naruto said optimistically, quickly turning back his attention to his pink-haired teammate. "And Sakura-chan, can quit dragging me already? I can still _walk_, y'know ..."

* * *

~~Sasuke~~

Sasuke landed on the ground unsteadily, his balance teetering as his beaten body struggled to find it's usual grace. The dark-haired Uchiha winced as pain reverberated through his weak legs, but he ignored it and stood up. Sasuke glanced above him towards the open window, it's curtain still billowing, then around him carefully.

_Tch. Not a hint of ANBU keeping watch. _The Uchiha recognized after a few moments, glowering a bit at the unprofessionalism. He had been an international criminal and there wasn't even a single guard to check he wasn't betraying them again? Did see him as too weak to be a threat? _This village is just as gullible as I remember. _Sasuke thought in contempt. Should he feel relieved or insulted?

Turning away from the window, the dark-haired Uchiha began walking along the side of the hospital. He spent weeks confined to the hospital, keeping to himself aside from Sakura's visits and Naruto when he snuck out. But even with their company, Sasuke felt tormented. Tormented by the weight of his past and the dark, turbulent depths of his own mind. Now he suddenly found it unbearable to sit in that hospital room and let the thoughts fester.

And so he walked and he walked. He rounded the corners of the hospital, his hand in his pocket as he worked his way to the front. Checking carefully multiple times to see if anyone had spotted him, Sasuke took a roundabout route and moved further away from the place before going back towards the front. Eventually he moved leisurely on the pathway, moving away from the hospital as he searched for somewhere else he could think.

When he made it to the hospital archway, Sasuke stopped. Villagers were milling back and forth, carrying supplies ranging from medical kits to firewood and ninja tools. Some were talking animatedly amongst themselves, flashing happy smiles and oozing cheerfulness. These were the ones who were hopeful. Already on the road to a peaceful future.

But then there were quieter ones, the ones that caught Sasuke's eye the most. Most of them looked visibly disfigured beyond repair, covered in bandages and grotesquely scarred. Others dragged their feet, a shattered look in their eyes as if they were relieving a tragedy over and over again. A somber, suffocating air hung off these particular people ... an air Sasuke knew well.

_They lost someone. Family, friends ... themselves. And now they're on their own ... trying picking up what's left behind. _Sasuke reflected intuitively, remembering the deaths of Itachi and his family with a strained feeling in his heart. He still recalled too clearly his hate and his consuming need for vengeance. The idea of him every letting it go was unthinkable back then. Now he somehow found himself here.

_Itachi ... your sole duty in life was to protect this village. You knew war would only cause pain and death ... just like what happened to these people. _The Uchiha thought seriously, observing the tortured expressions of some of villagers that reminded him exactly of himself; what for so long had been Sasuke's entire identity.

He knew now his brother was right. War was pointless and so was vengeance. _Naruto_ had been right. You had to believe in _other_ people to change the future and make it better than how it was in the past, not just in yourself. Despite everything that's happened, Sasuke truly wished to protect Konoha, not just for Itachi's memory but for himself too. Sasuke knew that in his heart ... so why did being in this village make his skin crawl?

_I've been through so much since I lived here. So many mistakes, those dark places ... it was a different life. Even now I can't forget all that. _The dark-haired Uchiha thought resignedly, his outward expression hard. Things had been so much more simpler in his Team 7 days. But now that he was back, he couldn't find that simplicity anymore. All he felt was disconnection and towards a place that was supposed to be home. _Do I even have a home? _Sasuke wondered.

Sasuke lifted his gaze to sky. He didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore. He didn't even know where he _belonged_. _All my life I had a goal. Revenge, anarchy, _Hokage_ ... now what? How to rot in jail? _The Uchiha pondered, dissatisfied. He couldn't do that. He couldn't live without some sort of purpose. He needed to strive towards _something_. He had to feel like his existence _mattered_.

The dark-haired Uchiha sighed. _Whatever punishment I get is my punishment. But if I'm let go ... _Sasuke thought, trailing off with a slight frown as he felt hopelessly lost. What would he do then? Be part of Team 7? Live in a village that hated him? Rejoin his birthplace which he scarcely even recognized anymore?

Overlapping voices broke through Sasuke's intense thoughts. The Uchiha turned his head, spotting six figures of people he only half-remembered coming towards him.

"I _really_ don't think you should do that, Ino ..."

"It'll only take a second, Shikamaru! I-"

Sasuke watched impassively as Ino gasped upon sighting him, almost dropping the banquet of flowers she was holding. As the blonde stared at him a moment with wide eyes, the rogue ninja looked over towards the other people with her: Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed, looking startled.

Shikamaru was regarding him through narrowed eyes. "So I see you're finally up and at 'em." He noted stiffly, tone polite but blatantly wary.

Kiba snorted. "Too bad. I was hoping Naruto nailed you to the bed for at least a couple _six months_." The Inuzuka commented contemptuously, pinning Sasuke with an animalistic glare.

The dark-haired Uchiha met his glare, feeling a curl of dislike for his former classmate. Then Ino stepped forward. "So how are you feeling, Sasuke-kun? Any better?" The Yamanaka brought up, sounding unusually friendly in the face of the constant hostility he was already used to getting. When he looked at her blankly, she laughed nervously. "Oh, what am I saying! _Of course_ you're better! You're_ outside_!" She said brightly, giving a closed eye smile.

Choji scratched the back of his head, looking uncomfortable. "Die down the cheer a little, Ino. You know this guy doesn't deserve it."

The blonde ignored her friend. "Did you need me to change your bandages? Apply some more antibiotics to it?" The Yamanaka questioned, looking at him curiously.

"Sakura already took care of that part." The Uchiha answered matter-of-factly.

Ino instantly recoiled. "Well, _of course_ Forehead has!" The Yamanaka said in sudden disgust as she threw out one hand, scowling as if she just tasted something rancid.

Sasuke ignored the response, instead paying closer attention to the group. He narrowed his eyes. "Your clothes ..." The Uchiha observed, finally taking in the pure black clothing they were wearing.

" ... It's Neji-nissan's funeral today." Hinata told him quietly, her tone dull as her pupilless eyes stared sadly at her hands.

The Uchiha started, remembering when Naruto had told him earlier about it. It was taking place already? As if he sensed his surprise, Kiba glared at him. "You remember _Neji Hyuga_, right? The guy that almost died way back trying to bring your ass back home?" The Inuzuka said curtly. _"Come to think of it, I almost did too, didn't I?!"_ Kiba added in outrage, pointing at him.

Sasuke didn't answer right away, feeling a prick of regret when he remembered how misguided he had been back then. " ... That was a long time ago. Things are different." The dark-haired Uchiha responded evenly, meeting his gaze steadily.

"Yeah, everything except _you_ maybe." Kiba retorted, crossing his arms.

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't owe you any proof." He replied in a barbed tone, equally as unfriendly.

"Kiba's right." Shikamaru interrupted. "Him, Choji, me, Neji, Naruto ... we were _all_ part of that rescue squad. We put our lives on the _line_ to bring you back and the only thanks you gave us was sending Naruto home in the hospital." The Nara said bluntly. "And we would've done it again. But then you had to become a criminal." He elaborated. "You're lucky you have Naruto as a friend, Sasuke. But that doesn't mean you deserve it." He said seriously.

_You're right. I _don't_ deserve it. _Sasuke privately agreed, looking down as he felt another rush of unfamiliar guilt. Naruto had never given up on him. No matter how many times he tried to kill him or cut ties, his best friend had never lost faith in him. If there was anything in this world Sasuke _truly_ regretted, it was how many times he had let Naruto down.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun made a lot of bad choices, but he helped us with the _war_. He did a lot to help us." Ino suddenly defended him, looking at her friend reproachfully. She glanced back at Sasuke, a happy smile coming to her face. "Now he's the same old Sasuke-kun we all knew and loved." She remarked cheerfully.

"I'm not sure _'loved'_ is the right word ..." Shikamaru muttered.

_The _same_? No_._ And I never will be. _Sasuke thought without a shadow of doubt, finding the idea almost amusing. Maybe in some ways he changed for the better ... but there was other parts of him now. Parts of him that could never fall back into the same cool, naïve genin he once was. Too much has happened for that to ever be possible.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed, looking down at her banquet - wide-petaled red roses Sasuke saw now that he bothered to pay them any attention. She held out the roses to him, her ice-blue eyes twinkling. "I got you some _'get well'_ flowers! I picked out some for Neji's funeral and then I thought of you and then I figured you could use a warm welcome!" The Yamanaka explained in a rush, blushing slightly as she smiled at him flirtatiously.

"_Ino_ ..." Shikamaru said in exasperation, scratching the back of his head with a resigned expression was stamped on his face.

Choji shook his head. "She has no shame."

Sasuke stared at the flowers, genuinely stunned. _Why does she still like me? _He wondered, bewildered and annoyed. He hadn't been around her for years, he could barely remember how many times he even talked to her, and more importantly he was a criminal who had done terrible things. Though truthfully Sasuke never understood why any girl ever liked him anyways.

"... Keep it." The dark-haired Uchiha said simply.

Ino backed off, startled. "Huh?"

"_I told you_, Ino!" Shikamaru said, throwing out his arm and giving her an exasperated look.

Recovering from her surprise, Ino gave another nervous laugh. "Oh, you're just being shy, Sasuke-kun!" She brushed off cheerfully, giving another closed eye smile. "I'll just put it in your room later, y'know so you don't have to be _embarrassed_!" The Yamanaka decided enthusiastically, looking painfully undeterred as she put the banquet of roses in her bag.

_I told you I don't want it. _Sasuke thought, irritated. He was reminded of the days when he was younger and how every girl that ever liked him was exactly like this. They would flirt or try to give him something but whenever he rejected them, it was like he suddenly spoke a different language. _I guess that's _one_ thing that hasn't changed._

Kiba made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. "_See_?! He's still the same bastard he's always been!" The dog ninja said in outrage, throwing out his arm. He lowered his arm, fixing the Uchiha with a more serious stare. "Like we can believe he's changed. I say drive him out of the village now before he can cause any more trouble." The Inuzuka suggested heatedly, his gaze brimming with distrust.

Shikamaru put his arm in front of Kiba. "No, Kiba. Sasuke's still under trial. We can't even _think_ of doing anything until Lady Tsunade issues out his punishment." The Nara told him matter-of-factly, fixing his friend with a stern look. He turned back to Sasuke. "But he's right about one thing, Sasuke. You've done a lot of things. It's harder to get trust back once you break it." He warned.

"I know that." Sasuke acknowledged. "I already made peace with my punishment. Whatever happens happens." The dark-haired Uchiha replied matter-of-factly, his expression calm and impassive. He wasn't going to worry what his punishment will be. After all, either way it wouldn't be something he didn't deserve.

Ino looked at him sympathetically. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure Lady Tsunade won't give you the death penalty at least." The blonde Yamanaka offered, sounding sad about the whole ordeal herself.

"_Tch! _Watch him wriggle out of it!" Kiba protested incredulously, struggling against the arm Shikamaru still had firmly implanted between him and Sasuke. "He talks a big game now, but just wait when it happens." He remarked, saying it as fact.

"Kiba-kun, everyone ... can we please just _stop_ arguing?" Hinata requested in distress, her eyes closed and looking completely drained. Everyone looked at her and when she opened her eyes, she looked much more serious. "We're honoring Neji-nissan. _Not_ _fighting._" The gentle Hyuga stated surprisingly strongly, giving them a forceful look.

The friends exchanged glances, some guilty and others serious. Ino put her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Of course. We'll go the funeral right away." The Yamanaka told her understandingly.

Hinata gave a weak nod, back to looking numb and grief-stricken. Together they started walking, Ino still keeping her arm draped around her friend's shoulder. "Bye, Sasuke-kun." The Yamanaka called casually, glancing back at him. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba lagged behind, giving Sasuke one last distrustful stare before leaving themselves.

Sasuke watched them go, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Once again he was reminded of everyone's hatred of him for all the evil things he did, even his own former classmates. _There was so much I didn't understand for so long. I get it now. I deserve everything they're throwing at me. _The dark-haired Uchiha accepted, feeling no torment. He even regretted he hadn't cared about the sacrifices the Sasuke Retrieval Team made so many years ago when they had nearly died for him. Like Neji, who now really _was_ dead.

As the Uchiha reflected, he realized again what that feeling in his stomach was: _guilt. _

It wasn't like he cared what any of them thought of him. He still didn't. But Sasuke knew what was right and what was wrong and the acts he committed were wrong. It didn't matter what excuse in the past he ever gave for it. It didn't change the facts. Sasuke felt guilty about his crimes towards them, at least by principle.

_Is that my next goal? Redemption? _Sasuke wondered.

A crack of lightning and rolling thunder suddenly sounded overhead, drowning out the rogue ninja's thoughts and drawing his eyes above. Another flash of thunder pierced his eardrums and rain began falling down from the sky, furiously fast and in thick drops. The dark-haired Uchiha just stood and watched, looking up at the sky as the rain quickly soaked through his body.

_That's it. If I come out of this alive ... I'll put everything I have into redeeming myself. No matter how long it takes or what I have to do, I'll _achieve_ it. _Sasuke realized determinedly, finally feeling like he had peace. _This_ what he could work for now. He could make up for all he did, not just for himself but for everyone. And unlike everything else he tried to do ... this was the one right thing.

With a sense of clarity he hadn't truly felt since that moment with Naruto after their last fight, the Uchiha turned around to the hospital. Sasuke scarcely registered the fierce rain beating down on him as he walked casually back towards the hospital room, his hand in his pocket and his head clear.

_This is it. This is how I'll matter._

* * *

~~Sakura~~

"Sit still." The pink-haired medic ordered, not looking up from Naruto's stump of arm as she felt him fidgeting. The blonde-haired ninja tensed, forcing himself to stay put as the kunoichi moved up his sleeve. She narrowed her eyes at the bandages which looked ragged and more bloody than she remembered, but said nothing as she slowly began to unwrap them.

Naruto's posture was stiff, but he was looking at her with an innocent frown. "I really _do_ feel a _lot_ better, Sakura-chan! You don't need to worry, it's almost as good as-_Oww_!" The Uzumaki started off reassuringly, breaking off with a sharp yell of pain as the medic forcefully ripped off the last bandage.

"Oh really?" Sakura said pointedly, holding up the bloodied bandage out in front of him. Naruto looked at her self-consciously, one eye still closed in pain. "You reopened up the wound _again_. Now I need stitch it back up. _Again_." The pinkette said sharply, her emerald-green gaze stern. "Quit the tough guy act already."

The young blonde ninja pouted. "Man, I wish Sai stayed here. Maybe you could find something to yell at _him_ about instead." Naruto muttered petulantly. Their friend had left to go talk with a few ANBU members soon after they had arrived at the hospital, saying something about it being important business.

"Sai's not the moron who keeps going out and hurting himself." Sakura retorted. The blonde jinchuriki gave her look equivalent to a sulky puppy and stayed quiet. The medical ninja's glare softened, resignation flooding over her. She sighed, setting aside the bloody bandage. "_Naruto_ ... you just need to stop sneaking out so much. Every time I check up on you, you're the same as before. You're not letting yourself _recover_." The pink-haired girl told him worriedly.

Naruto frowned. "But I need to visit Sasuke. I can't leave him all by himself when everyone's still treating him so bad." The blonde replied, saying it as it were a fact.

"Sasuke-kun can take care of himself for a little bit. You need to focus on _you_." Sakura said firmly. She cared about supporting Sasuke through this just as much as Naruto did, but she refused to let that get in the way of his health. "Besides, Sasuke-kun probably likes the solitude sometimes anyway." She reasoned, loading her palm with medical ninjutsu and applying it the bloodied stump.

The blonde-haired ninja paused, looking troubled. "I know, but ... it's just so hard sitting _still_-ttebayo!" He exclaimed in frustration. "I mean, everyone's out doing stuff and helping each other after the war too. It was really hard going through all that. I just wanna go help!" Naruto said fervently, a conflicted look on his face.

_He really _never_ changes, does he? _Sakura thought, feeling half-annoyed and half-affectionate. "You can help _all you want_ when you get better. The only thing you're _'helping'_ is the chances of running yourself into the ground by next week. Stop being stubborn." The medic reprimanded, ceasing her flow of chakra as the blood stopped.

Her friend's frown deepened, a unsure noise escaping his throat while the medic reached for her medical kit. " ... You always gotta worry too much, Sakura-chan." Naruto said in disapproval, shaking his head.

The pinkette took out a roll of new bandages. "If I _don't_ worry, then who knows what you'll get yourself into." Sakura grumbled with feeling, soaking the bandages with disinfectant.

The blonde-haired Uzumaki looked a bit surprised, but then his expression brightened. He grinned at her cheekily. "Come on, you know me, Sakura-chan! No matter what happens to me, I never stay down. I'm always right on back on my feet and okay again!" Naruto crowed cockily, his blue eyes sparkling with cheer.

Sakura didn't respond. _But you almost weren't ... twice in just a couple days. _The kunoichi reflected, pained. She remembered how panicked she had felt when Naruto was nearly dead right in front of her, the Nine-tails gone and with every second counting. Nothing in her life - past or present - had been more important to her in that moment than making sure her precious idiot teammate stayed _alive_.

And then ... _that_ day. The day she saw Naruto and Sasuke bloodied and beaten beyond recognition at her feet. The guilt and grief she had felt seeing Naruto so wounded just to save Sasuke had been more powerful than even the genjutsu the Uchiha used to pierce her heart. Something inside her snapped that day. Sakura couldn't explain it, but that single moment felt like it changed everything.

Naruto frowned at her lack of reaction. " ... Sakura-chan?" The blonde asked more uncertainly, looking concerned.

Unable to say anything to Naruto even if she wanted to, the pink-haired girl just took the clean bandage. Avoiding his eyes, she began wrapping up his arm. Her emotions couldn't be more confusing right now. She still couldn't understand what that event had triggered ... but the kunoichi knew one thing and that was she could _not_ come that close to losing Naruto again.

By the time Sakura was halfway through wrapping him up, her blonde friend spoke again. " ... I kept my promise to you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with sudden seriousness. Shock as stunning as lightning siphoned through and she looked up at him, her eyes widening. He smiled at her softly. "I finally did it. You got Sasuke back." He continued, a hint of triumph in his voice.

Sakura could only stare at him vulnerably, pain siphoning through her just as searing as any stab wound. She wanted desperately to protest, to tell him that meant nothing to her anymore. But she knew better now. She couldn't lie to Naruto like she had the Land of Iron. Even if she did ... she knew he wouldn't believe it. Kakashi made her accept that on the day of her teammates' final fight.

Defeated, the medic choked down her mixed feelings and sighed. " ... Thank you, Naruto." The pink-haired girl said quietly, her eyes closed as she continued wrapping him up more slowly. "But you don't need to worry about that promise." Sakura stated steadily, managing to keep her voice even.

Naruto didn't answer for a few moments, just looking at her with a serious expression. " ... Not this_ again_, Sakura-chan!" The Uzumaki said with a exasperated sigh, his sudden lighter demeanor startling the kunoichi. "You can't fool me, y'know. I _know_ how much you-"

"Sasuke-kun is back for _all of us, _Naruto. Not just me. Not anymore." The pinkette cut him off sharply, her emerald-green gaze fierce as she stared down her surprised friend. "He's back and I'm happy ... because we're together. We're a _team_ again." The pink-haired medical ninja told him. The kunoichi paused, tilting her head as she looked at Naruto affectionately. "_Thank you_, Naruto. Not for bringing back Sasuke-kun ... but for bringing back _us_." Sakura clarified gratefully.

The jinchuriki seemed speechless, staring at her with a bewildered and uncertain expression. The pinkette's smile didn't waver. There wasn't any lies here now. What mattered to her more than anything was not having Sasuke back, but having all of them being friends again. She couldn't even imagine only caring Sasuke was back for _her_.

Naruto sobered. He looked down, a thoughtful look in his eyes. " ... And it's gonna stay that way. No matter what stuff he's going through right now, Sasuke's still gonna be one of us. I don't care what sentence Grandma Tsunade gives him." The blonde ninja answered seriously. He looked over to her, raising his only hand in a fist pump. "I _promised_ Team 7 would stay together too. And that's one I'm never breaking-dattebayo!" The jinchuriki swore determinedly.

The medical ninja indulged him with a weak smile, trying not to look as worried as she felt. Sasuke's punishment would be his punishment. There was nothing even her or Naruto could do against the law. _Lady Tsunade won't give Sasuke-kun the death sentence at least. She couldn't, could she? _She wondered, grieved at the thought.

Unable to help it, Sakura sighed. "It's hard for Sasuke-kun, trying to fit back here again. No one's really welcomed him." The medic began as she finished the last touches of the bandage, a troubled look on her face. "He's been barely talking during the treatments. I wish I could do something to make him feel better, but ... he's just in his own world." She lamented, trailing as she looked down sadly.

Naruto stared at her for a long moment, then turned his head. Sakura didn't notice the forced curve of his smile and the flash of sadness in his eyes. "Sasuke's always been like that. Don't worry. He's going to be okay." The Uzumaki reassured, his tone flippant but earnest at the same time. He looked back at Sakura. "And now that he's changed ... you'll get through to him and help him, just like you always wanted to." Naruto stated, closing his eyes with the same smile.

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened, so stunned she couldn't react. Flashbacks of her confession to Sasuke in the war raced through her mind, reminding her of her utter uselessness and how low she had sunk thinking it wouldn't made a difference. And something else she had completely forgot ... Naruto had heard it. Pain ripped through her chest and she had to blink back the sudden tears that arose in her eyes.

Her hand still on his arm where the bandage was, the medic looked up at her best friend desolately. "Naruto ..." She exclaimed softly, the guilt tearing her up from the inside out. How could she had said all that in front of Naruto, knowing how much he loved her? More importantly, how could she ever explain she had let go of chasing after Sasuke now?

The blonde ninja just smiled at her, his air as reassuring and gentle as a cool breeze. "I know we already got close to Sasuke together ... but I'm still glad we're together." Naruto said steadily, his smile widening a bit in contentment.

Sakura's mind froze with her hand still on Naruto's arm, only able to stare as she was compelled by the understanding and peace in her friend's blue gaze. There was something else there too. Something that had always been there, hidden just behind his eyes, but she had never looked deep enough to catch: _love_.

The pink-haired girl's chest tightened, so overwhelmed with emotion it was physically painful. No words as a response formed in her numb mind, but the ones that did overtook everything. The words that had already felt like it had been heard so long ago, but ones she had never once forgotten underneath her memories.

_'But this makes me ... kinda happy. It feels like we're getting closer to Sasuke together.' _

The medical ninja's eyes blurred with water, but she was too stunned and speechless to cry. She watched numbly as Naruto pushed himself off the bed, Sakura letting her arm fall deadweight off his. Gratitude, affection, and deep, poignant warmth flooded all over the pink-haired kunoichi. She wanted to embrace Naruto, but all she could do was open her mouth and try to speak.

Her blonde friend looked over at her, his expression back to it's innocent and cheerful charm. "Thanks for taking care of me, Sakura-chan. I know it can be a pain sometimes." Naruto told her sheepishly. "But I still need to go to Neji's funeral today. So ... try not to worry for at least a couple hours, okay?" He added, a small and slightly forced smile on his face.

Finally beginning to snap out of her haze in the sudden change of the topic, the pinkette blinked dumbly. "Uh ..." The medic-nin tried to say, surprised and somewhat unsure for a second.

But Naruto was already starting to leave. "I promise afterwards I'll stay inside the hospital as much as you want." Her friend assured with a wave of his hand, glancing back at her earnestly. He reached the door and before the kunoichi could respond to that, the door shut with a _click!_ and the blonde-haired ninja was gone.

Sakura stared at the door for a few moments, still absorbing Naruto's words because of how overwhelmed she had felt earlier. Fondness swelled inside her heart. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled weakly as she stared at where her friend disappeared, giving a shake of her head. "You better ... idiot."

* * *

~~Naruto~~

Naruto walked down the street, his steps sluggish and weighed down with thoughts. Crowds of people, all in funeral wear, broke off from each other and dispersed in different directions. The Uzumaki watched blankly as Lee and Tenten walked past him, bearing somber look on their faces. Lee in particular seemed distraught, tear stains on his cheeks and staring into the space.

The blonde stopped, his hand in his pocket as he watched his friends go. Pity stirred inside Naruto. _Lee never even got to fight Neji. He never got the chance to prove he could beat him. _He thought sympathetically. Lee had always wanted to prove he could surpass Neji ... for so long he had been an underdog. But more than that, Neji was his best friend. Naruto couldn't imagine how it would feel if that had been Sasuke.

A part of Naruto wanted to go after Lee and talk to him, but instead he just stood as him and Tenten disappeared. There wasn't anything the jinchuriki could say to Lee that Tenten or Guy couldn't say better. As much as he felt bad for his friend, Naruto knew it was best to leave him be.

Naruto sighed, wringing out the water from his shirt. Like any good funeral it had rained at Neji's - thunder, lightning, all of it - which had left everyone and everything soaking wet. The funeral had been long and uncomfortable, not helped by the depressing weather. The Hyuga Clan had been present and the entire age group, not to mention Tsunade who had issued out a good word. Neji's uncle had carried out the eulogy and despite everything wrong with their past, Naruto had sensed genuine regret through his somber exterior. At least, whatever tension that existed with branch families, Neji had died knowing things had looked up.

Grief for his dead friend pricked at the Uzumaki's heart. No matter how hard he tried to be optimistic, the failure had felt with Neji's death was still there. He knew he couldn't give up and he was never going to, but it still hurt. He still heard Neji's last words of peace and the feeling of warmth leaving his body. It was a memory Naruto knew would haunt him forever.

_I never wanna go to another funeral. _Naruto thought sullenly, his eyes staring at the ground depressingly. But he knew he would. More people he loved will die someday and it wouldn't be able to do anything to change it. Obito had told him hard times and more pain would come. The only thing Naruto could do was be ready for it.

"Naruto-kun ..." A sudden voice, quiet and sad, broke through his turbulent thoughts.

Naruto turned. Hinata stood behind him a slight ways away, her hand on her tree trunk and the other held out in front of her chest. Her pupilless eyes were clouded, downcast and morose as she stared at him silently.

"Hinata." The jinchurki greeted, turning around fully to face her. During the funeral, he had ran into her and stuck by her through the procession. Naruto couldn't help but feel like he had to offer her emotional support. They had been in it together when Neji died after all and it had only felt right to stick with her through that too.

The dark-haired Hyuga didn't respond, just staring at him with that same look before lowering her eyes. Silence stretched between them, tense and suffocating. For a moment Naruto's mind was drawing a blank and he couldn't think of a single thing he could say to make his friend less sad. Neji's tragedy hung over both of them.

The blonde ninja looked up at the sky. A flock of birds were flying past, travelling in a "V" shape and moving with strong, fluid beats of their wings. The jinchurki's mind distanced, lost in bittersweet memories. " ... He's free now." Naruto stated thoughtfully. He looked back over to Hinata. "He made his own destiny, just like he wanted to. He's happy." He said, managing to sound even.

Hinata hesitated, a conflicted look on her face. " ... I know. And I'm proud of Neji-nissan." She acknowledged. "But ... there's still so much I needed to learn from him. I'm not even close to Neji-nissan's level." Hinata admitted, holding her hands together and putting them in front of her. She looked at Naruto in beseechingly. "And now that he's _gone _... how could I ever live up to his skill now?" She asked, distressed.

"You're strong already, Hinata!" The blonde protested. "And you can get even stronger if you keep training. Neji doesn't need to be around for _that_." Naruto reasoned. When the Hyuga still looked doubtful, the jinchurki smiled. "You just need to find your own style. Maybe someday you'll even surpass Neji. You just gotta believe in yourself." Naruto said encouragingly.

Hinata gave a weak smile, avoiding his eyes shyly. But after a moment, her expression closed over in doubt again. "Still ... Neji-nissan was my best teacher. I think he made me stronger, in a way. I just ... wanted be to like him." The gentle Hyuga confessed softly, her pale eyes glazed over with the pain of missed opportunities.

Naruto watched her sympathetically. He understood Hinata's regret of never being able to learn more from her cousin. He had felt the same when Jiraiya died. The jinchuriki walked over. "Neji was Neji ... and you're Hinata. You'll get better. Just in your own Hinata way." He said simply. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, startling the shy kunoichi. "And that's _okay_, right? 'Cause the _best_ part of training is taking it and doing things _your_ way." He said with a smile.

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, looking stunned. Amusement bubbled inside the Uzumaki. He smiled wider. "Neji died saving us ... and that means we gotta do all we can to make sure it wasn't for nothing. We'll get stronger, both of us-dattebayo!" The blonde-haired ninja vowed, raising his arm and fisting his hand together. He grinned determinedly. "We'll honor Neji's memory and next time that happens, we'll both be better-ttebayo!"

The dark-haired Hyuga's stunned look slowly dissipated. She smiled at him peacefully, her expression laced with affection as a slight blush adorned her cheeks. "Y-Yeah!" She responded.

_That's the spirit. _The blonde jinchuriki thought in satisfaction. "Thanks again Hinata for snapping me out of it when Neji died." Naruto praised gratefully. "I almost forget what I was supposed to do after that ... but you helped pull me back." He continued on more seriously, feeling a pull of shame at his weak moment. "You were _great _... I guess I'm pretty lame after all, huh?" Naruto said in embarrassment, smiling awkwardly.

"Not at all!" Hinata protested. Naruto's eyes widened at the passion in her voice. Noticing, the Hyuga's indignation shriveled and she avoided his eyes self-consciously. "I-I mean ... you were always motivating _me_ when I was going to give up. It was nice that I could do the same for a change." She clarified meekly. She looked up, flashing him a shy but content smile. "I always wanted to be like you. Strong, confident ... never giving up. Chasing after you all these years ... I don't know where I'd be now if never had you to get stronger." Hinata admitted, her face alight with affection.

Naruto forced a smile, but inside he felt a acute knot of discomfort. Unable to fake it, the blonde-haired ninja let his sudden doubts show. He paused, avoiding his friend's eyes a moment. "Listen, Hinata ..." He began hesitantly, forcing himself to meet her eyes. "Remember what I said earlier? You're _you._ No one else." The jinchuriki said awkwardly.

His friend looked confused.

The knot grew tighter. _Come on. Don't be a wuss. _He berated himself. Letting out a deep breath, the young blonde looked her right in the eye. "You're not Neji ... but you're not me either. You're just Hinata." Naruto clarified more steadily. He paused, lowering his eyes thoughtfully. He shook his head. "You don't _need_ me to be strong, Hinata. You got it inside you all on your own." The jinchurki remarked, fixing his gaze on her seriously.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Seeing the faintest traces of hurt in Hinata's eyes, the knots in his stomach doubled. _Why me?! How can I say this without ... _He thought in frustration, feeling guilty. He should've done this earlier. Naruto remembered Hinata's love confession to him on the fight with Pain, but like a coward he had ignored it. He hadn't thought of any way he could respond to it without being a jerk. Now it was Neji's funeral and he got the feeling he only looked _more_ like a jerk.

But he had to now. Hinata meant too much to him as a friend and putting it off any further would be cruel ... or at least not feel right. _I have something to do too ... but I can't do that until I stop leaving Hinata hanging. _Naruto recognized, uncomfortable but certain. He just wished it couldn't be on Neji's funeral. If he had only done this before, maybe the timing wouldn't be as terrible.

Resigned and desperately hoping this would turn out better than it was playing out in his head, the blonde-haired ninja looked back at Hinata hesitantly. " ... I remember what happened when Pain attacked. I remember what you said when you saved me." Naruto revealed, his tone tense but meaningful.

Hinata's eyes widened. A furious blush swamped her fast so fast the blonde didn't have time to blink. "I-I-I ..." She stammered uncontrollably. "I-it was ... I was desperate. I-It just ... came out and ... and ..." The dark-haired Hyuga tried to explain, her tone high-pitched and unsteady.

Naruto smiled. "I was happy." He continued, his tone so easygoing it was as she had been talking normally. The Hyuga's eyes widened further and she blushed deeper, looking stunned. "I used to think no one could ever love me like that. I was just ... so _used_ to it." Naruto confessed, his smile slightly sad. "So when I thought on that later ... I got kinda happy. It was nice to know someone saw me that way." He said gratefully.

Hinata was frozen, as still as a statue with the same wide-eyed look. Guilt niggled the jinchuriki's heart and he wished nothing more than for the floor to suck him up, but he couldn't let it deter him. It was now or never. "But ... Sakura-chan. I never got the chance to do that. Let it all out, like you did." He pointed out, looking up at his friend in conflict. "And I want to ... I _need_ to, Hinata. At least once." Naruto insisted beseechingly, desperately hoping she'd understand.

The dark-haired Hyuga said nothing and lowered her eyes, her hands clasped in front of her. " ... You love Sakura-san, don't you?" She asked quietly, her expression bearing an unmistakable amount of sadness.

Crushing pity for her pierced the Uzumaki straight through the heart, but he gave the briefest of nods. "I'm sorry, Hinata. Me and Sakura-chan have just been through too much together for me to ..." Naruto explained, breaking himself as he felt too guilty to say it outright. He lowered his eyes. " ... Maybe ... if things had been different." He finished regretfully, not knowing what else he could say.

Hinata shook her head, signaling him to stop. She didn't speak for a long moment, but tears were budding slowly in her eyes. " ... Does she love _you_, Naruto-kun?" She asked softly, her voice cracking.

Naruto avoided her eyes, silenced as shame seared him to core. He knew the answer to that. Was he even the right person to tell Hinata this? Finally he shook his head. " ... It's not about whether she does or not. I just know I can't spend the rest of my life wondering what _could've_ been. I have to _try_." He answered straightforwardly. "So I can't give up yet. I mean ... I wouldn't be _me_ if I did. Right? " Naruto said more hesitantly.

The Hyuga nodded wordlessly, tears streaking silently down her face. _No! Not the waterworks! _The jinchuriki thought in dismay, guilt and shame shooting through him so fast he felt like his head was spinning. This is exactly what he had been afraid of the past few months. He had _never_ made a girl cry before. He had never _wanted_ to.

"Hinata ..." Naruto said helplessly. After a moment of just watching his friend, the blonde shinobi sighed. " ... I'm not good at these things, Hinata. I still don't understand it much." He admitted in defeat, but when he looked at her his gaze was serious. "But I _do_ know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you back. It _hurts_." The blonde ninja recognized feelingly. "But it gets _better _... when you get used to it." Naruto said simply, his expression distant as he was consumed with his past experiences.

The dark-haired Hyuga looked miserable, lapsing into another moment of silence. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and at last gave a tiny shake of her head. "That can't be true, Naruto-kun." She replied, her tone sad but matter-of-fact. The Uzumaki frowned questioningly. She looked up at him bleakly. "Because _you're_ still hurting ... I can tell." She said softly.

The blonde could say nothing, avoiding her eyes as pain pricked his heart. He wanted to deny it, but Hinata (and himself) knew better. It had gotten easier once he accepted Sakura's love for Sasuke, but it never stopped hurting. At least not completely. But that wasn't the kind of thing he could tell his friend if he was ever going to help her.

Instead, Naruto smiled. "I'm stronger than I look. And so are you, Hinata." The blonde jinchuriki reassured. He put his hand on the depressed kunoichi's shoulder. "You just need to have faith in yourself ... and I bet you do somewhere." He said. When his friend still didn't look too sure, he sobered a bit. "It's nice to have someone to admire, Hinata. But sometimes we gotta be confident _without_ them. On our _own. _Just like how I learned to." Naruto declared meaningfully.

Hinata looked doubtful. "I-I'm not sure if I could do that ..."

"Sure you can! You just need to try." The Uzumaki said exuberantly, unruffled by his friend's lack of confidence. "I mean, _come on._ You're the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. It's in your blood." Naruto motivated cheerfully, his grin widening with playfulness.

The dark-haired Hyuga frowned and lowered her eyes, looking thoughtful but still unsure. After a few moments, she made a meek noise of agreement and nodded tersely.

The blonde jinchuriki beamed, real pride for his friend showering over him. "If you ever need any help, I'll be there for you. We promised Neji some things ... and we're gonna stick together." He vowed, truly meaning it from the bottom of his heart. "No matter what happens ... we're _always_ going to be friends." Naruto stated with conviction, taking his hand off her shoulder.

Hinata was looking to the ground again, a depressed look on her face. She was silent. "Sakura-san's ... lucky to have someone like you to love her. Whatever she says ... I hope she never forgets that." The Hyuga murmured quietly, her expression filled with aching defeat.

Naruto watched her sympathetically, wanting to say something but not knowing the words. If he could, he would take away all of Hinata's pain. The blonde ninja would never wish the burden of unrequited love on anyone, especially since he endured it himself for years. Though at the same time ... he knew he couldn't give her what she wanted. It wouldn't be right to pretend he could.

The dark-haired Hyuga raised her head, giving him a sad smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. For _everything_." She said feelingly, her pupilless sad but filled with years of love. The jinchuriki smiled back softly, still stuck with a sense of guilt, but his friend said no more and walked past him. Naruto watched as Hinata retreated, her steps slow and weighed down with tiredness.

As he saw her leave, regret etched his way in his heart. There had been no easy way to tell his friend this. A broken heart was a broken heart and he knew that well. He hadn't wanted to do this _at all_ at least on the day of Neji's funeral ... but he couldn't wait longer than that. It wouldn't be long until he confessed to Sakura and at the very least, regardless of how his teammate's answer, it hadn't felt right for Naruto to do that until he explained himself to Hinata. She deserved that honor, if nothing else.

More exhausted than he could put into words, Naruto sighed and started walking back towards the hospital. While he didn't love Hinata, he would never forget how she was the first girl to ever love him. In a childhood as lonely as his, it was impossible to describe how much he appreciated that. It was nice to be loved by someone ... even if it wasn't from the person you loved.

* * *

~~Hinata~~

Hinata rounded a corner and walked down the street leading to the Hyuga compound, staring into space despite the flurry of activity from the villagers around her. She scarcely registered just how close she was towards home, as if her own feet were carrying her without volition. Her mind was whirling, twisting like a tornado as she struggled to absorb everything today had been.

The gentle Hyuga's gaze unfocused, remembering all she had discussed with Naruto. He had made her feel better just like always, but then something _different_ happened. When she had least expected it ... Naruto rejected her. The boy she had admired for years and loved so much had cast her aside. And why? Because he was already in love with someone else.

Pain pierced the kunoichi's chest. For years she had hoped that one day Naruto would return her feelings, even though she had struggled enough to express her own feelings. Finally, just when she felt like she was on the way to chasing after him more confidently, it was all ruined. Her dream of being with Naruto shattered and there was nothing she could do about it.

_This was ... to be expected, I guess. It's not like I ever thought I had a chance with him anyway. _Hinata reflected, trying to stop the flow of sadness in her heart. It was true. She had never _really_ thought Naruto could like her. She had never _expected_ it. In a way, this wasn't much of a surprise to her. But the one thing that did throw her was Sakura.

_Naruto-kun _loves_ her. So much. I can tell. And I never knew that ... not even after all these years. _The Hyuga thought back on, a strange feeling in her stomach. She had chased after Naruto for so long. How had she never known he loved Sakura? After all these years? It left her wondering just how much of Naruto's life she missed out on. _Maybe ... if I had known earlier, this would've been easier. _

It would've been easier as far as accepting it went at least, but it hadn't happened. Now she didn't know how she was going to deal with this. _I don't _want_ to give up on Naruto-kun ... he hasn't given up on Sakura-san. Why do_ I_ have to? _She wondered, so confused. She had taken Naruto's nindo as her own and she wanted to follow it: to never give up and go back on one's word. If she gave up on Naruto, wouldn't she be betraying _herself_?

Hinata shook her head, her expression troubled. As much as it hurt, she couldn't be mad at Naruto for wanting to confess. She couldn't even be mad he loved Sakura. He had been right. He _did_ deserve the chance to confess his feelings, wherever that lead. She was trying to be happy for him and wish him well like any good friend.

Still ... she couldn't shake the feeling she shouldn't just _give up_ on Naruto. She had swore in the war she wanted to walk _with_ him now. No more watching from a distance, no more hiding from trees. Hinata wanted to be there for him and do the one thing she didn't think she had ever truly did: forget her insecurities and pursue Naruto. _That's_ what she had vowed. And to go back on that? What would that make her?

Making it to the copse besides the Hyuga compound and finally seeing it in sight, the kunoichi slowed and came to a stop. Standing in the street, the Hyuga's shoulders slumped and she sighed. _What do I do? _She pondered in distress. Was _giving up_ on Naruto the answer? How could it be? She had been giving up on _everything_ her whole life. A part of her didn't want to repeat that, even if seemed foolish. That's what Naruto always did, after all.

With heavy steps, Hinata headed down the pathway to the compound. The quiet around the place was still nestled, but it had been broken by the panicky twitters of a bird in distress. It was balancing precariously on a tree branch, one of it's smooth, brown wings caught between the weight of smaller fallen branches. It's chirps became more raucous. Hinata did not notice.

_Naruto-kun had told me I didn't need him. That I could by confident all by myself. But ... but I'm not sure if I that's true. I love him so much. _The Hyuga thought back on, her eyes lowered doubtfully. Naruto had pulled her back so many times. He moved her from the very beginning and made her try. She was so used to relying on him for inspiration, she didn't see how she could outgrow that so easily. How could Naruto be so sure?

It didn't take much longer before she was inside the Hyuga compound. Emerging into the kitchen, Hinata glanced around. Her father still wasn't home and neither was most of their family for that matter. She supposed Hiashi had stayed at the funeral, carrying out further honor tributes. Main branch or side branch, Neji had been the prodigy for their Clan. His death was more than just a nameless Hyuga.

Hinata wandered around her house aimlessly. She hoped something to do would come to mind, but she was just so distracted today. Eventually she stepped out on the porch for fresh air, observing their courtyard unhappily. _If I _do_ give up on being with Naruto-kun ... what would I do next? _She wondered.

Harsh but consistent thumps suddenly split through the air. Hinata frowned and looked around. She saw nothing immediately, but the sounds only grew louder. Her curiosity spiking, the kunoichi went back inside to grab her sandals and went to investigate. She worked her way around the porch and just as she made it halfway around, she saw something very familiar.

Hanabi Hyuga was standing in front of a tree, her hands batting fiercely at the wood with a determined expression. She was training. "Hanabi?" Hinata recognized, slightly surprised as she stepped off the porch and made her way to her younger sister.

By the time she had crept up behind her, Hanabi stopped mid-jab and turned around. Immediately noticing her older sister, the younger Hyuga's fierceness softened. She blinked at her. "Hinata, you're home." She greeted casually. " ... I thought you'd stay at cousin Neji's funeral longer." She added a bit more seriously.

Hinata shook her head, but didn't say anything. It had been too painful for her to stay there much longer. "I expected you to still be there myself. Where's Father?" She responded, her tone questioning. It was unusual for Hanabi to not be with him, especially at such a formal event. Hiashi still seemed to take her everywhere with him.

"He's sorting out the funeral's details with the branches. I didn't want to be a bother." The brunette genin explained. She looked back at the tree trunk, it's bark broken and worn away from countless hands. "I thought I should train. I want to improve. Maybe one day I'll be as strong as Neji was." She voiced optimistically, though her expression was blank.

Hinata looked down miserably, not able to respond as a fresh wave of grief rolled over. She still had no idea how she could ever live up to her cousin's reputation the way she was so far. She had just only been able to use the 64 palms technique in the war. _Oh, Neji-nissan ... I wish you were here. You always knew what to do. _

" ... Neji died for a good cause, Hinata. That's what Father told me." Hanabi said suddenly, clearly sensing her sister's depression. The gentle Hyuga looked up at her calm and solemn mask. "But we still have duties to do. Neji helped us and was a good member of our family ... but he rests in peace now." The brunette genin said steadily.

Hinata stared at her sister's detached and stoic countenance. It reminded her so much of their father. _You're too young to be this serious, Hanabi. _She thought a bit sadly. She felt as if her sister had never had the chance to be real kid. Hiashi had forced so much responsibilities on her so soon, Hanabi hadn't even had time to have a break.

The worst part though was that Hinata herself was to blame. If she had been stronger and lived up to the heirness title from the start, then their father wouldn't have had to overcompensate with Hanabi and her potential. Mature it might've made her younger sister for her age, but she had just grown up too fast.

Hanabi blinked at her, then her impassiveness cracked with a small smile. "Everything will be okay, Hinata. We just need to help _each other_ now." She said positively. She focused her eyes on the tree trunk, readying herself back in the Hyuga's taijutsu stance. "Neji isn't around anymore ... but _you are_. And I want to be like you too." Hanabi said, her tone heartfelt.

The older Hyuga's pale eyes widened, shocked. Very little people admired her or at least she was _used_ to the idea that they didn't. Her relationship with her younger sister hadn't always been perfect, especially in their younger years when Hinata had been shunned and Hanabi was forced to take over responsibilities, so it touched her even more.

_I'm not anyone else but me ... and maybe that's not so bad after all. I'm just Hinata. _Hinata thought with clarity, remembering what Naruto had told her. It was hard for her to be confident. For so long she had never been comfortable in her own skin, always wishing she was someone else. Naruto inspired her ... and he always would. But maybe someday she wouldn't need_ just_ him to be confident. Maybe she really _could_ stand on her own.

Hanabi was striking the tree aggressively, her expression screwed up with focus. Hinata observed for a few moments, then grabbed her sister's wrist and her stopped her. The younger Hyuga's eyes widened and looked at her. Hinata smiled gently. "You're posture's too tense. You need to more fluid, otherwise you won't aim right." She advised patiently.

Letting go of her wrist, Hinata aligned herself into the Hyuga stance. Hanabi watched curiously, her eyes widened with uncharacteristic child-like wonder. The gentle Hyuga smiled further. "Let me show you ..." Hinata began, moving swiftly and hitting the trunk with graceful movement, careful to keep her chakra from destroying it.

And so Hinata trained with her sister, taking extra care to study Hanabi and offer her critiques or words of encouragement whenever it was needed. It was strange - most of the time it had been Neji or her father overtaking their training- but at the same time something about it made her feel better. Like she was actually being useful.

As sad as she was about Neji's passing and Naruto's rejection of her love, a part of her felt lighter. She was hurt ... but she was happy too. _I_ _love Naruto-kun ... and I'll never go back on what I said that day. I _will_ walk with Naruto-kun, not chase after him. Just maybe not in the way I thought I would. _Hinata thought, hurt but at the same time at peace.

Sensing something out of the corner of her eye, Hinata paused and looked up at the sky. A single bird, it's feathers as brown as the earth, was flying past them with strong and elegant beats of it's winds. The Hyuga heiress watched it and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**** Finished Chapter 2! :D I thought this chapter being character-orientated was incredibly necessary and gave the major characters more closure. I cannot believe Kishimoto didn't even try to do any of this or at least in some cases show it. The ending was just so damn rushed and empty ... if only something like this happened or at least touched on character closure more than it did even if it was done differently, but I'm stop there before I blow this up into a rant. xD**

**And we started this off with Sakura, arguably the character that got the worst form of character destruction in the actual ending out of _any_ of them. -_- The fangirl we got at in the canon ending had to be the most disgusting atrocity Kishi has ever done to her character _ever_ (and that's saying something since he's never quite did her justice anyway). Throughout most of Part 2, Sakura was portrayed as maturing and becoming more Team 7-oriented rather than Sasuke-oriented. That was the way she was _meant_ to go. Sakura becoming focused on friendship and accepting there was never a future with Sasuke would've been the height of her maturity and the fact Kishi twisted this message into something asinine is something I'll never forgive. ****I even had Sakura help Tsunade with Naruto and Sasuke's prosethic arms because, if anyone remembers, Kishi didn't even give her _that_. Tsunade did all the work, surpassing or at least equal Tsunade what again? *facepalm* S****peaking of Tsunade, Kishimoto never even bothered to explain why she suddenly retired. Kakashi was just suddenly Hokage in a few months, no explanation why. So you're welcome, I addressed that. :) **

**Sai's snippet was another loose end not tied. I feel like in his writing Kishimoto made it so obvious Sai lost purpose after the Kage Summit Arc and immediately after Sai arrives on the battlefield, it was like he never even existed. I even remember when he tried to help T7 and got embarrassingly shafted like he didn't even matter. I personally like him and the treatment of him was not right so I addressed it. **

**Sasuke's part was my favorite part to write. It's weird for me to write a remorseful Sasuke because I'm not used to him caring at all, but I did what I last chapter and created a balance. Sasuke is faced with consequences and finally thinking about his future and since Sasuke is very goal-driven character, I portrayed his realization he wanted to redeem himself as his "new goal". But I don't want him to come to this right away. It's all very new to Sasuke and you see he's struggling to find his place now. For example, Sasuke's discomfort in being in the village again. That's another plot point to be solved soon. **

**And as for Ino's scene ... you have no idea how much I hated writing that, but there was no good way at THIS point at least to portray her getting over Sasuke thanks to her dream in the genjutsu in canon. She isn't done yet. **

**NaruHina rejection scene. Nothing in that scene was fueled by my dislike of NH, but rather how I see the characters. Even I don't ship NH, I find it incredibly insulting to their relationship to have Naruto think Hinata's confession was like his love for ramen. He understands love and emotions very well and there is no way he misinterpreted that. So I wrote him acknowledging that and admitting to Hinata he was happy she loved him, regardless of being one-sided. Naruto telling Hinata she could be strong on her own was his way of making it easier for her to let him go and grow. I believe that's in character. And I already expect NH fans to flame me for that scene, but I don't care. What I wrote was closer to Naruto's true character and the fact you get pissed over that only proves my point. **

**And yes ... Hinata was a character who also needed resolution. One of her main weaknesses was not only her blindly one-sided affection for Naruto, but how she could never be independent and confident without using him as a crutch. Canon didn't help her development at all which makes me sad because she had potential to be really great. I still don't hate Hinata despite everything, but I think canon pissed away any potential she had in favor of making babies. It's a real tragedy IMO so I really wanted to highlight Strong!Hinata in this story. I also tried to fit justice for Neji in here too who Kishimoto has no respect for, killing him for a freakin' ship. Neji is not a cupid and didn't deserve to be a cupid. He deserved to be honored and I made sure everything in this chapter highlighted that.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like how I'm resolving the characters! The NaruSaku plotpoint is coming in soon and so is more what Sasuke's future will be. This was a wrap up mainly of the side characters. Which section was your favorite closure for the character? I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Sasuke's sentence is drawing closer and closer, raising fresh tension among the village. Naruto and Sakura finally sort things out once and for all throughout the endeavor while Sasuke himself realizes where he truly belongs ...

_**Thanks for the 40 follows, 43 favorites, and 18 reviews! I appreciate the support! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: Old Demons

**A/N:** Hey readers! Sorry for the wait. Life just gets in the way sometimes. I wasn't the most motivated, but with Gaiden and it's steady pile of steaming shit I felt that spark come back again (And make no mistake, I will DEFINITELY finish story. All these characters deserve justice, especially after Gaiden's ending). This chapter probably going to be updated sparingly every two months because I want update my two other unfinished stories consistently. This story, being a closure story, is going to be much shorter so you won't need to wait too long for MY ending.

At this point, the important side-characters are wrapped up and now it's time to deal with Sasuke's final sentence. Rest assured this will nothing like Kishimoto's handle. In fact, I have a feeling a lot of you are going to enjoy this one ... ;)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any part of the Narutoverse or this ending would've happened instead. For example, females would've been represented equally along with the males and not just focus on romance, Sakura's "love" would've actually had a reason, and selfless love would actually still exist in this 'verse.**

_**Constructive Criticism/OCCness warnings always welcome!**_

* * *

_Old Demons_

~~Tsunade~~

Tsunade rubbed the side of her temple, observing her paper-strewn desk with a glare. Several of the papers were stamped with village insignias and very few had anything to do with her village. Some were just reports. Matters like death count, the alliance's future, and their plans to rebuild. Nothing but amicable talk with fellow Hokages. The _rest_ of them though ... all revolved around a certain rogue ninja and her impending decision.

Unfortunately for the Hokage, Sasuke's betrayal and crimes were now an interest of _every_ village. They had sent letters and "warnings", pressuring her to make a decision and the "right one". Just another one had came in today. Tsunade felt as if the Kages themselves were standing over her shoulder, watching her every move.

One, in particular, was her favorite. The blonde medical ninja grabbed one jerkily, holding it in front of her with the Cloud village insignia emblazoned upon it. She narrowed her eyes, re-reading the particularly irritating letter and focusing on the even more irritating closing statement: _'Too much time has been wasted over this Uchiha. His punishment has waited long enough. Make it soon, or the Alliance will'._

Tsunade clenched her teeth, her fingers tightening on the paper. _How is a _single_ leaf ninja of any concern to these villages?!_ She thought in pure frustration. They had all agreed she should decide the punishment, even the Raikage. Yet they still pressured her? Did they doubt her dense of judgment and duty as Hokage so much?

For a second Tsunade nearly regretted still holding up this alliance. If the cost was being so caught up in her village's affairs and telling _her_ how to run things, then they might as well not even _have_ an Hokage anymore.

Sighing impatiently, Tsunade set A's letter aside and got out a clean sheet from her desk. Pulling out a pen resentfully, the blonde Hokage let out a breath and began writing. The Alliance was the alliance and she couldn't just ignore them. Tsunade certainly wasn't going to let them take Sasuke's sentence away from her.

Just as the Fifth Hokage had finished the introduction, her office door whooshed open. "Princess Tsunade!" Koharu's high-pitched voice, as superior and condescending as ever, flared in her eardrums. Tsunade raised her head to see her and Homura barging inside towards her. "We need to talk to you."

"What's this we hear about you retiring?" Homura cut straight to the point, glowering. "That cannot possibly be true!"

Tsunade paused and slowly set the pen down. The medic-nin regarded them steadily. " ... It's true." She answered calmly.

Both advisors looked outraged. "You've been Hokage for barely _four_ years!" Homura protested.

The blonde medic's calmness didn't change. "Minato Namikaze's was shorter."

"He died in defense of our village, as all Hokages did. The Third only retired once from age." Koharu reminded her sharply. "I know you never asked for this job, Tsunade, but it is still your duty to uphold it! This village needs your help to rebuild."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I have laid down my life for this village just as much as _any_ Hokage. That even _you_ two haven't forgotten." The blonde woman retorted forcefully. "What this village needs now is someone fit to led them through this new era, but it is not me."

Her advisors still looked agitated. "This decision isn't unanimous, Princess Tsunade." Homura grumbled.

Anger surged in the medical ninja. She stood up sharply, slamming her hands on her desk. "Usage of the Byakugo jutsu has weakened me and my life force! How's that for unanimous?" Tsunade countered harshly, her amber gaze filled with rage.

Homura and Koharu were finally quiet, looking stunned.

The blonde Hokage, however, was far from done. "Is that what you want, a handicapped Hokage unable to do what's she meant to? That can drop at any moment?! How does _that_ keep the village safe?" Tsunade demanded furiously.

The two advisors exchanged a glance, looking unsure. When they looked back at the Hokage, their expression was guarded. " ... Are you _dying_, Princess Tsunade?" Koharu asked seriously.

"Dying, no. But with the number of times I've used this jutsu, I'm certain my life is shortened." Tsunade replied, lowering her eyes thoughtfully. "How much? I can't say. But that is _exactly_ _the problem_." The Hokage continued with more force. "What a village needs is _stability_. It can't have a weak leader or else the entire village falls with them." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

Homura narrowed his eyes slightly. "Strength isn't everything either, Tsunade. Leaders also need foresight and clear judgment." The advisor responded calmly. "Even with your ... _weakness_ ... your other assets can still be useful." The dull-haired man reasoned sternly.

Frustration trickled inside the Hokage. Since when were advisors fighting so hard to keep her? All they ever seemed to do before was criticize every move she made! "There are plenty of ninja with good, reasonable judgment. I'm replaceable." Despite her annoyance, Tsunade's tone was calm. The medic-nin's gaze intensified. "I would've served as Hokage until the day I died. Nothing matters more than the welfare of this village. That's why, to fulfill my duty, I'm resigning."

Homura and Koharu studied her critically. Tsunade's steadiness never wavered. Finally the two advisors exchanged another glance and nodded. "Is your choice final, Tsunade?" Homura asked seriously.

Tsunade nodded. "It is."

"Then we agree. A new Hokage will be chosen." Homura passed at last, his tone firm and confident.

Koharu nodded confirmation. "We'll chose one as soon as possible."

The blonde medic closed her eyes. "Not yet." She answered softly, sitting back down in her chair. When she snapped open her eyes, she met the advisors' suspicious looks. Tsunade regarded them calmly. "Sasuke Uchiha's punishment still must be dealt with."

"Oh yes ... the rogue Uchiha." Homura said flatly, a hint of disgust in his face as if he didn't want to be reminded. "I don't see why it has to be you to chose it. You said it yourself, Princess Tsunade. A village doesn't need a fragile Hokage."

"No one but me will decide it." Tsunade rebuffed with sudden venom, her amber glare flaming. "Sasuke is _my_ responsibility. He's a ninja that committed treason and murder, all under my nose. I was _his_ Hokage. I was the one who failed keeping him under lock and key. I'm correcting my mistake." The blonde reasoned fiercely. "_No one else is sentencing Sasuke Uchiha_. Is that _clear_?"

Koharu and Homura said nothing, identical disgruntled expressions on their face. " ... The choice lays in your hands, Princess Tsunade. Just be sure the punishment given _is_ a punishment." Homura muttered.

"We're looking forward to the day we see it." Koharu said flatly.

Tsunade gaped in outrage. _It's like they don't think I even have a punishment! _She thought incredulously. Neither needed to say it. The Hokage could see in their faces how unimpressed they were, thinking back to all the times she vetoed killing Sasuke long after that leniency was allowed. They doubted her because of Naruto.

The blonde woman gritted her teeth, narrowly stopping herself from shouting. _Just because I let Sasuke live for Naruto's sake in the past does _not_ mean I don't how to punish criminals, god damnit! _Tsunade refuted in her thoughts with fervor, her anger boiling over at their arrogance.

"I've already decided one, actually. As a matter of fact, his _punishment_ will be carried out as soon as today." Tsunade said in cold politeness. She paused, looking up at them through narrowed eyes. "I'm sure it won't disappoint."

Neither advisors looked convinced, but the piercing look she was shooting them didn't let them argue. "Your successor will be chosen soon." Koharu said instead with sudden briskness. She glanced back at Homura. "The two of us already have someone in mind."

The blonde woman studied the glance knowingly. She already knew who _they_ were thinking of. If she wasn't still so pissed, she would've smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you do. Now go." The Fifth Hokage dismissed icily. She already stopped looking at them, pulling the paper in front closer to her. "I have letters to write and a trial to arrange."

The advisors stood there a moment. Though she couldn't see their face, she was certain they were staring at her with unimpressed looks on their faces. As Tsunade started organizing her papers, she at last heard footsteps and then the office door closed with a soft _whoosh. _When the blonde medical ninja raised her head, they were gone.

Tsunade sighed, half in irritation and half in relief. Who were they to think she couldn't be objective? The blonde Hokage had spent hours going over every possible sentence for Sasuke, overlooking every pro and con. Tsunade did think this through and _did_ have a punishment for Sasuke, whatever her advisors thought. And it was _good_ one. That she was sure of.

Rolling her eyes with a sound of contempt, the medical ninja reclaimed her pen and positioned it over her letter. "The day I'm free of those two, it will be too soon." Tsunade muttered.

* * *

~~Naruto~~

Naruto stood in front of a large building, looking up at the circular, glass ceiling that stuck out like a giant egg. It was nearly revamped version of old Hokage office before Pain. People were filing through the doors non-stop, but all the blonde ninja could do was stand still. His blue eyes were wide and almost anxious. He had never been in a courthouse before ... and now he knew why.

_Sasuke ... and a trial?_ He thought in disbelief. He just couldn't wrap his mind around that. Sasuke was changed now. Redeemed, this time for sure. The worst had been avoided and he finally him brought back. Naruto just couldn't understand why all this was necessary. Sasuke had proved himself enough to these people, hasn't he?

"The trial's going to start soon, Naruto." Sakura murmured by his side. The pink-haired medical ninja had walked with him to the courthouse. This was the first time she had spoken the entire way here.

Naruto didn't respond. " ... Why does Sasuke need to be _punished_?" The jinchuriki asked instead, looking down glumly. "I mean, he already lost an arm. And it's not like he doesn't feel bad about all he did. That's all _enough_ of a punishment, if you ask me."

"I know." The medic agreed softly. "But Sasuke-kun was a _criminal_, Naruto. He did ... awful things." Sakura sounded like the words were stuck in her throat. "Maybe we can forgive him, but the village can't. At least not now."

The blonde jinchuriki was quiet. He knew she was right, but he was surprised at how reasonable she sounded. All he could think about was the pit in his stomach that kept worrying Sasuke would be exiled, imprisoned or _worse_. But when Naruto finally looked back at her, he didn't see reason. All he saw in her eyes was pain.

"I know this is all really lame, Sakura-chan." The blonde ninja answered more sympathetically, trying to lapse more out of his worry to pay more attention to her.

Sakura paused, her gaze downcast. She shook her head. "It's not the trial that bothers me." The pinkette denied, her more or less firm tone surprising Naruto. "It's the waiting." She clarified quietly.

Naruto got the meaning. It had been a month since Neji's funeral. The whole time Sasuke and himself had still been recovering, two weeks more in the hospital and the other two on discharge. Tsunade refused to disclose any hint of sentence. Sasuke, for lack of better place to go, had roomed with him. Sasuke hadn't talked much about his trial either and whenever the jinchuriki brought it up to him, he played it off so indifferently it left the Naruto wondering if he'd even care if he got the death penalty.

The young jinchuriki frowned. "Grandma Tsunade isn't cruel. I know she won't have Sasuke killed. She wouldn't." Naruto told Sakura thoughtfully, a edge of desperation in his voice he couldn't completely omit. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We won't lose Sasuke. We worked too hard to keep him-ttebayo!" He said as matter-of-fact as he could.

Sakura just looked at him, then closed her eyes and gave a weak smile. "Of course not." She answered gently.

Naruto smiled back, then looked back at the courthouse. It was filling up now. If the stayed out here much longer, they'd miss it. He felt his smile falter slightly. _Man, I'm not looking forward to this._ He thought ruefully, still worried for Sasuke's fate despite himself. He just didn't know _what_ to expect truthfully.

Nonetheless he shook it off. "Come on." Naruto prompted, straightening up as he took a step forward. Sakura matched his pace as they walked together towards the courthouse, her steps heavy but consistent.

Naruto pushed open the double-doors, moving inside the building cautiously. As the two friends headed deeper down the aisle, the blonde glanced around. Rows dotted the room, filled with countless ninja. Naruto saw Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, and Kiba in the crowd along with Ino, Choji, and even Tenten. Hinata was seated a couple rows behind them, sitting next to Hanabi.

"Our whole class is here." Sakura voiced his thoughts, frowning slightly.

The blonde jinchuriki nodded, not surprised but definitely uncomfortable. He scanned the sea of faces again and caught his sensei's silver hair. Kakashi was leaning against the wall towards the front, close to the still empty judge's stand with crossed arms. Naruto noticed with a spark of alarm ANBU were stationed all over the sides of the courtroom, looking tense and looming.

Finally Naruto saw the one person they were looking for. Sasuke stood at the very front, standing in the aisle and staring up at the judge's stand. The jinchuriki's immediately tensed. "Sasuke." The blonde ninja said apprehensively, posed to bound over to his best friend.

He didn't take more than a step when Sakura gripped his arm, pulling him back. "No, Naruto. The trial's gonna start. We have to go get seats."

"But ... what if ...?" The blonde jinchuriki protested.

Sakura looked drained. "There's nothing we can say to Sasuke-kun he doesn't already know." Regret and worry shined in her eyes and Naruto knew she hated this just as much as he did.

The blonde-haired ninja looked back at Sasuke in frustration, but forced himself to relax. Sakura slowly let go and reluctantly Naruto turned away. Despite the crowd, he found two free spots beside Sai closer to the front. He had saved them seats. When they sat down, Sai acknowledged them with a nod, then looked back ahead.

Almost as soon as they sat down, Tsunade appeared, her two advisors following close behind somberly. The voices chattering died down into silence as their Hokage climbed into the judge's stand. She looked grim and serious. Sakura tensed beside him, her emerald-green eyes stretched nervously. Naruto strained to see Sasuke's expression, but even close up his best friend's emotions were lost to him.

Tsunade sat down slowly. Her advisors stood below, directly on the sidelines. "Hello, my fellow Leaf ninja. Today Sasuke Uchiha's final sentence will be decreed." She swept her gaze across the clearing, then rested it on Naruto and Sakura. She paused. Naruto tensed apprehensively. "... I'm glad you all could make it." Her amber gaze was unreadable.

Slowly, the blonde woman dragged her stare away and pin-pointed on Sasuke. There was a long silence. The Uchiha meet her eyes steadily. "Sasuke ... do you know why you're here?" The Hokage prompted sternly.

"Just get it over with." Sasuke responded bluntly, partially looking away. He looked almost irritated.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, but didn't comment. "You committed treason and sided with the enemy, not to mention multiple counts of attempted murder on ninjas from your _own_ village. Not to mention the intent to _genocide_ ..." The Fifth Hokage carried on pointedly, trailing off as if she expected Sasuke to say something.

The Uchiha looked at her this time, but said nothing.

Tsunade waited a moment more, but when Sasuke was still quiet she continued. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?" She asked professionally, eying the rogue ninja meaningfully.

Sasuke paused, lowering his eyes. " ... There's nothing I could say." He answered simply. Naruto felt a tingle of relief when he caught a faint hint of regret in his friend's face.

The blonde medical ninja scrutinized him suspiciously. After a moment, she gave a small sigh. "You _did_ help in this war. Significantly, in fact. And for that, the alliance thanks you." Tsunade acknowledged formally, giving him a nod. "But ..." Her expression intensified. "That doesn't excuse the trail of destruction you left behind. It's hard to say whether a short war can outweigh _years_." The medic warned.

The dark-haired Uchiha jerked up his head. He regard her a moment, his eyes narrowing. "I've already made my case, Hokage. I don't like repeating myself." He said with an edge.

"You'll _repeat_ it as many times as I want you to!" Tsunade retorted. She glared down at the teenager. "You seem to be _forgetting_ who's the one on trial here."

Sasuke scowled. " ... It won't happen again. My allegiance is with the village."

The dark, half-bitter tone to his friend's voice almost made Naruto sigh. _Sasuke ... why do you always have to be so difficult!? _The blonde jinchuriki thought disappointedly. Sasuke was never the nicest person and Naruto had long since accepted that, but he was astounded he couldn't at least curb it when he needed to. Naruto didn't understand his friend's pride. He truly didn't.

A mocking snort alerted him. Naruto looked to the right, past Sai and a few other ninja. Kiba was sitting across, his arms crossed and one leg over the other. He shook his head, his eyes closed. "You gotta be kidding me. What a joke." He muttered contemptuously, raising his head to glare over at Sasuke.

Naruto partially glared at Kiba, offended and angry at the slight to his best friend. Still, aware of the situation, the blonde ninja forced himself to looking back ahead.

Tsunade had been waiting, then pulled back in her seat, looking a bit disbelieving. Naruto could tell she thought Sasuke would say more and explain himself, but the Uchiha's face was stubborn. She studied him cautiously. "Maybe, maybe not. But guilt or change of heart doesn't wash away the crime. You can't just walk out of here, Sasuke."

Naruto tensed, the ominous words startling him. He exchanged a glance with Sakura, who for the first time looked truly afraid. Her face was pale and her eyes were huge emerald pools of anxiety.

But when Naruto looked back, Sasuke's expression was stony. "You're right. So why don't you just get on with it?" The dark Uchiha prompted again impatiently. The young jinchuriki stared at him in shock. Was he even the _least_ bit afraid? At _all_? Did he even _care_?

"You're an eager one, aren't you?" The Fifth Hokage commented, looking almost amused. Tsunade smirked. "Fine, Sasuke. You can have that sentence of yours if you want it so badly. Just don't come back to me whining."

Naruto's eyes were glued on Sasuke and Tsunade, nervous and wired all over. A million thoughts ran through in his head. Two months and he had never seriously thought of a death penalty for Sasuke, even through all the worry. It was _Tsunade_, after all. She was kind and fair, violent or otherwise. But right now - in that one moment - he had never feared anything more.

"Naruto, sit down!" Sakura whispered sharply, suddenly tugging on his shoulder. Naruto realized he was partially standing, tense and restlessly fidgety. With effort, the blonde-haired ninja reluctantly sat down and tried to keep himself still. The pinkette sighed, letting go of his shoulder and looked back ahead, her eyes troubled.

Tsunade was staring down Sasuke, her hands clasped together and a smirk still twitching on her face. However, soon enough, she sobered. "You're free to live, come and go as you please. But you are _not_ pardoned." She began. "Your ocular powers will be sealed and locked away, demoted all the way down to the third tomae. _That_ is your punishment." Tsunade issued in finality.

Naruto couldn't have been more shocked if fire rained from the sky. Cheers, gasps, and shouts blended together in a raucous clamor, but all the jinchuriki could do was gape.

_What?_ Naruto thought numbly.

_"What?" _Sasuke said incredulously. He bore a thunderous scowl and his mouth was twisted in a tense, grim line, but it was his stare that stood out. It was as dark and cold as the darkest night you could imagine.

The Hokage wasn't intimidated. "True enough, you've helped us in the past, Sasuke ... but that isn't enough to eclipse the bad. Trust needs to be _earned. _And we certainly can't trust you." Tsunade told him bluntly, her amber gaze hard.

"That's more than half my power." Sasuke ground out, his hand tightening in a fist at his side.

"You'll still be above ANBU-level, at least. I'm sure you'll think of other ways to make yourself useful." The blonde woman said indifferently.

His best friend still looked outraged. "Even the Rinnegan? Are you joking?" The dark-haired Uchiha responded contempteously. "No seal is strong enough for that. Ninja at _your_ level removing it ... it's almost laughable."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Get over yourself, kid. It may take days ... and maybe even many ninja ... but it can be done." She responded just as icily. "I have a sealing team, highly advanced and specialized. They will get you demoted, that I can promise you." The blonde woman insisted, her tone dark with meaning.

"I won't betray this village." Sasuke said tensely. "I don't need to be sealed like some kind of rabid dog. I'm not the threat you should be worried about." He retorted indignantly, glaring at the woman.

"You're a threat until you prove you aren't." Tsunade shot back, looking at him sternly. "You've betrayed and violated this village. Your own _teammates. _You can't come out unscathed after all that so easily."

The dark-haired Uchiha huffed, looking away. "Hn. This sentence is ridiculous. And you call yourself Hokage?" Sasuke said harshly.

Dead silence in the courtroom. Naruto stared at his friend in utter dismay. Sakura just shook her head, looking completely resigned. Sai was frowning and so was Lee who sat behind him on the right of Sakura. The rest of his friends close to him as far as he could tell looked stunned.

"Is he _serious_?" Choji exclaimed, looking at Sasuke in disbelief.

Shikamaru, sitting beside Choji with one leg crossed over the other and a hand on his knee, shook his head. He looked simply unimpressed. "That guy's arrogance never ceases to amaze me." He muttered.

The shock wore off. Tsunade's face contorted in a terrifying scowl and she stood up. _"Don't argue!" _She shouted furiously. "Don't forget who you're talking to, boy. You're lucky I'm even letting you live. You should be grateful." The woman chastised in near-disgust. She sat back down. "This your punishment, Sasuke. Either that or prison. Take your pick."

Sasuke opened his mouth again, then closed it. After a long, long moment, the Uchiha lowered his eyes. "I ... accept my punishment." Sasuke sounded like every scrap of pride he ever had had been destroyed in just those four words.

"The sealing team will start as soon as tomorrow. Make sure you keep to your word, Sasuke, ... or things will be much worse." Tsunade warned meaningfully. Turning back to the rest of the courtroom, her. "Sasuke Uchiha's powers will be stripped. He will not be killed or imprisoned. After the sealing, he's free to go as chooses. Court dismissed."

Applause and cheering vibrated through the court as Tsunade stood up and stepped down the stand. Naruto could only stare, still shocked. Yet a part of him was relieved too. Sasuke could still be able to live normally, not rotting in prison or getting killed. It wasn't the scenario he would've chosen for his friend, but out of all his options this was one he could eventually accept.

"_That's it?" _Kiba's outraged voice broke through. He looked between them their classmates incredulously. "That's hardly more than a slap on the wrist!"

Sakura closed her eyes. "Trust me ... for someone like Sasuke ... this is a punishment _worse_ than death." The pinkette answered matter-of-factly, opening her eyes with a sympathetic and somewhat dismayed look.

"No kidding." Naruto agreed, frowning. Sasuke and his power had always meant so much to him. To be downsized to this level, especially when he genuinely changed for the first time, must've horrified him. Truth to be told, Naruto was surprised his friend had even _accepted_ this punishment. The old Sasuke wouldn't have, not in a million years. _He really did change._

"It's kinda genius, when you think about it." Shikamaru cut in, his expression thoughtful. "Remove his power, minimize the chance of a threat. It's not a slap on the wrist. 'Cause Sasuke's going to be punished by this every day of his life. He hates it, more than anything probably." The Nara reasoned, shrugging.

Ino shook her head, looking disappointed. "Now I don't think he really deserves that, Shikamaru."

Further troubled by this, Naruto turned to look for his friend. People were filing out of the courtroom in heaps, but sure enough the jinchuriki saw him. Sasuke was walking through the crowd, looking pissed and several shades of uncomfortable. When he came closer to them, Naruto stood up and waved at him.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto called.

Sasuke walked past him without even a glance. The blonde-haired ninja stopped, frowning further as he watched his best friend exit through the doors. If Naruto hadn't been sure Tsunade's sentence had cut the Uchiha incredibly deep, he was positive of it now.

"Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura said in concern, staring after where he disappeared.

Sai followed their gaze, looking almost intrigued. "He seems to be angry." He noted, glancing back at Naruto and Sakura. "I read in a book once friends comfort each other when they're distressed. Maybe you should do that." He suggested, seeming curious.

Naruto was sure that was the last thing Sasuke wanted, but he was just as sure he didn't care. Exchanging a glance with Sakura, the two of them edged themselves out the aisle rows and into the main one. Making their way carefully but purposely towards the crowded place, the two teammates finally reached the door and pushed themselves out.

Sasuke hadn't gotten far. He was walking alone down the main street, just a couple leagues away from the courthouse. Naruto and Sakura ran towards him, calling his name again. This time Sasuke stopped, his back still turned to them as the quickly caught up with them.

"What?" Sasuke answered irritably.

Naruto hesitated briefly, trying to think of a good way to talk to his best friend about this without angering him. Then he gave his friend a bright grin. "You're a free man, buddy! No prison or being on the run. That's great!" The jinchuriki said cheerfully, patting him on the shoulder with his single arm.

There had been no good way. The Uchiha pulled away from Naruto and turned to face him sharply. "You call this _great_? I'm being treated like I'm still some kind of lowly genin." Sasuke remarked angrily.

The blonde-haired jinchuriki frowned. "Well ... technically you _are_ a genin." Naruto couldn't resist saying. Neither him or Sasuke had ever officially passed the Chunin Exams. Sasuke had left the village and Naruto had never had the time.

Sasuke glared at him. "Did I _ask_ for your opinion?"

After giving Naruto a warning glare, Sakura turned back to the Uchiha sympathetically. "Well, you're alive, Sasuke-kun. That's the important thing." The pink-haired medical ninja pointed out gently.

"Hn." The Uchiha looked away, a slight scowl on his face. "This punishment is completely ridiculous. Taking away my power ... it's insulting." Sasuke said in contempt, scowling deeper.

Unable to help it, Naruto laughed. Sasuke's glower darkened. "Aw, you're just mad that I'll kick your ass again even more!" The blonde ninja teased as he shoved Sasuke playfully, his blue eyes sparkling with humor.

The Uchiha's gaze smoldered. "It was _tie_. And another one won't count."

"Well, whatever-ttebayo!" He dismissed breezily, grinning. "That doesn't matter now! What matters is you're gonna come out in one piece. So what if you're not at full power?" Naruto offered cheerfully. "Stick it out, Sasuke. Sooner or later the village is gonna warm up to you. They just don't know that yet." The jinchuriki said more seriously.

Sasuke looked away bad-temperedly. "Tch. Like _that_ matters."

Sakura stared at him in concern. "Naruto's right, Sasuke-kun. You don't need to be so impatient."

"I honestly don't care one way or the other. They don't trust me? That's their problem." Sasuke said indifferently. "But they _don't_ trust me and sealing my powers is proof of that. If you think they'll forgive and forget like you two, you're wrong." He said matter-of-factly.

"But that doesn't mean they won't ever will!" Naruto protested. "You just gotta work on it, that's all. You'll feel at home again. I mean, the village used to _love_ you!" The blonde-haired jinchurki reminded him. He couldn't stand his friend's negativity. Naruto had once been hated, but he gained acknowledgment. Why couldn't Sasuke?

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Things change, Naruto." He responded simply, a shadow of a smirk on his face if he was amused. He opened his eyes. "But there's one thing that didn't and that's I don't need to prove anything to them. Whatever I do from here, I do for myself. Not for their trust." The Uchiha said seriously.

Naruto watched his friend in bewilderment. How could Sasuke redeem myself when he still didn't care what people thought of him? One of the reasons Naruto gained acknowledgment was because he wanted it and worked for it to be noticed. But Sasuke, even fully good, had none of this. How could his friend be accepted again when he still cared so little?

Sakura looked puzzled. "What do you mean by that, Sasuke-kun?"

But Sasuke was already walking away, wordless as he shoved his hand into his pocket. Naruto blinked. "Hey! Sasuke, wait!" The blonde ninja called after him, far from done with this conversation.

But his friend didn't even stop walking. "I'll see you at home, Naruto." The dark-haired Uchiha answered blandly, not even glancing over to look back at them.

The young jinchuriki frowned, annoyed. Sakura watched Sasuke go, a soft smile on her face. "You know ... in some ways ... Sasuke-kun hasn't really changed at all." The pink-haired medic said fondly.

Naruto snorted. "He's still an arrogant 'ole bastard if _that's_ what you mean!"

Sakura's expression didn't change. "Sasuke-kun will get over it. Lady Tsunade was fair with him. Maybe he'll appreciate that someday ... no matter how much he'll complain about it!" The medical ninja said, her voice thick with amusement towards the end.

The blonde-haired teenager raised his head, scrunching his brow at her. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Sasuke'd pull too many muscles doing that-ttebyo!" He reminded her. Sasuke'd resent this sentence until the day he died. That much Naruto was _sure_ of.

Sakura giggled. "Well, anyway. All that matters is that Sasuke-kun's safe. We don't have to worry about him like we did anymore."

There was a optimistic light in Sakura's eyes now that Naruto had never seen about Sasuke, even in their days as Team 7. The sight made him smile. "Yeah, you're right, huh? I mean, the only thing to worry about is the village, but Sasuke doesn't care what they think so I guess it doesn't matter." He reasoned thoughtfully.

The pinkette hold her hands behind her back. "I really feel it this time, Naruto. It's over. All of it. Sasuke-kun's home and free ... We don't need to be burdened anymore." Sakura went on positively, raising her clear emerald-gaze to the sky. "It's like a fresh start, for everyone."

_We don't need to be burdened anymore._ Sakura's phrase struck a cord with him and he suddenly remembered something. It's been so long that Naruto kept his feelings trapped inside himself, too burdened by his promise to ever truly be honest with Sakura. He had told himself he couldn't afford to. He needed to earn the right. He needed to be able to keep his word.

For so long the only thing that mattered to Naruto was bringing back Sasuke. It had been his driving motivation. Everything else came secondary. Now Sasuke's trial was over and the outcome had been fairly good. Naruto realized, with a deep shock he had never imagined to feel, that it truly _was_ over.

"Yeah ... a fresh start." The blonde responded distantly, his mind whirled with thoughts. Naruto had promised himself not even more than a month ago to confess to Sakura and now with the knowledge Sasuke was taken care of, there was nothing left in his way. He had been honest with Hinata, but not Sakura. Was their really a better time to do this?

Naruto glanced at Sakura uncertainly. He could do it right now if he really wanted to. The young ninja had promised himself he would. He had no more excuses. Nothing that could hold him back. Naruto knew that, and yet ... why did he feel suddenly afraid?

"Naruto?" Sakura was frowning at him, looking partially concerned.

The blonde-haired jinchuriki didn't react, lowering his eyes. A knot started to twist in his stomach. After a moment, Naruto gave a weak smile. "Hey. Sakura-chan ..." He began softly.

"Hmm?" Sakura blinked at him, curiosity reflected in her eyes.

More knots came and soon enough the blonde felt as if intestines were strangling him. Naruto's smile turned bittersweet. " ... Remember when we were kids and I pranked Iruka-sensei?" He said, his tone as strained as his smile.

Sakura looked incredulous. "Which time?"

The blonde ninja scrunched up his eyes, putting his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "Ummm ... first week of school I think. We were doing a lesson on shuriken ..."

_**Konoha School, Nine Years ago**_

_Naruto sat in his seat, his arms crossed on top of his desk. His wide blue eyes were glued on Iruka intensely, his mouth set in a tense line as his whole body fidgeted. His teacher stood in front of his desk, calling out roll of the class. Naruto hardly heard him. 'Come on, Iruka-sensei! Sit down! Sit down!' He thought fervently, a grin starting to come to his face. _

_This was the day. This was the day he was going to get acknowledged. If he kept this going and got creative, then everyone would like him. Everyone liked these kind of things, didn't they? He wouldn't be ignored. Excitement fizzed through Naruto. His grin widened and his restlessness increased._

_"Hey! Kid!" At the sound, Naruto turned to see the face of one of his classmates. He had spiky brown hair that stood straight up with a black bandana around his head. He scowled. "What's wrong with you? What's so exciting about roll anyways?" _

_Unable to contain his eagerness, Naruto grinned widely. With a laugh, he leaned in to his classmate. He pulled away from him with a disgusted look, but the blonde didn't react. "It's a secret-dattebayo!" He whispered excitedly, cupping one hand around his mouth._

_The boy didn't look impressed. "I can't even hear myself think with you!" He snapped impatiently, looking over the blonde boy meaningfully._

_Naruto blinked in surprise, taking a better look at himself. He had been tapping his feet and his pencil in his restlessness. Looking back at the kid, he grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh! Sorry-dattebayo!"_

_The spiky-haired boy glared at him. "Freak. You shouldn't even be in this class!" _

_The young blonde's eyes widened, startled. The boy was turning away, but not fast enough for him to catch the look in his eyes. The cold, hateful look he saw everywhere he turned. 'It's _that_ look again ... why? Why does everyone look at me like that?!' __Anger and hurt exploded in Naruto to the point for a moment all he saw was red. 'They'll see! One day, they'll all see!' The blonde clenched his teeth and jerked his attention back towards Iruka, more focused on him than ever._

_"Alright, class." Iruka announced, holding the roll sheet on a clipboard. "I know it's a new school year and it's hard to get back the proper mindset. Still, you'll all be ninja some day and to be one, you have to focus." His brown gaze swept over the room. "Yesterday, we talked about shuriken. Does anyone want to recap for me?" He requested, a bright smile on his face._

_The class rose in a raucous combination of enthusiasm and groans. Naruto broke out of his excited focus on Iruka's chair a moment too late. The boy blanched. 'Damn it! I don't remember ANY of that!' __He thought, putting his hands in comical horror. Naruto didn't even remember what day it was, much less yesterday's lesson!'_

_"Alright, alright. Quiet down." Iruka's amused voice rose above the noise, a fond light in his eyes. __His sensei's eyes swept over the class thoughtfully among the raised hands. Naruto tried not to look terrified. After a moment that felt like forever, his smile widened. "Sakura." _

_Naruto blinked. Following Iruka's gaze, the blonde found himself staring at a young girl. She had short, spiky pink hair tied back with a red bow. Her skin was the color of porcelain and her eyes were prettiest green he's ever seen. She had a large forehead, which he found himself staring at more than he should, but he didn't know why._

_"Sakura. Would you like to go over it with the class?" Iruka prompted._

_Naruto's eyes widened. He felt his face start to heat up. 'Whoa! She's the cutest girl I've ever seen!' He thought in disbelief. He was astounded this girl was his classmate. It's been a whole week since school started and he hadn't even known she was here. Naruto must've _really_ not been paying attention in class if _she_ had escaped him._

_The girl named Sakura stood up from her seat, drawing the whole class's attention. Her face was beaming with pride. "Shuriken are ninja stars used in long-distance combat, but not to kill. They're usually just for distraction. Kunais are better close up." She said thoughtfully with closed eyes, her tone firm and confident_

_The blonde boy gaped at her as went on, amazed. 'What?! How did she remember all that?!' Naruto thought, genuinely shocked. He struggled to remember details and he was not joking, yet here this girl was reciting everything as if she memorized them from a textbook. A warm feeling tingled his stomach. 'She's so smart!'_

_Iruka looked impressed as well, nodding as head as Sakura listed possible diversion tactics for them to use. "You shouldn't abuse them, of course. And you need to get the trajectory just right. The best angle you said was-"_

_A loud, obnoxious farting noise cut through the room. Iruka was sitting down in his chair, his eyes huge and his face red. Sakura looked mortified, her eyes wide and her cheeks blushing. Iruka reached behind him, pulling out a red, circular shape. As soon as Naruto saw this, the grin he couldn't hold back returned with a vengeance._

_The class erupted into laughter, reverberating across the walls. Naruto laughed hardest of all, standing on his seat and putting one foot on his desk as he pointed at his sensei. "HAHAHAHA! WHOOPEE CUSHION, IRUKA-SENSEI! WHOOPEE CUSHION-DATTEBAYO!" He shouted exuberantly._

_Naruto jumped over his desk, crossed the aisle, and ran to the front of the room. He stopped right by the side of his desk, pointing at him obnoxiously. "I got you, Iruka-sensei! I got you good-ttebayo!" The young blonde called in triumph, breaking into a fit of cackling laughter as fury erupted in his teacher's face._

_Iruka tightened his fists, pausing as he shook with anger. The class was only laughing louder. "You ... YOU CLOWN!" He shouted furiously, throwing the whoopee cushion on the floor. "TAKE THIS CLASS SERIOUSLY!" He reprimanded in rage._

_Naruto just laughed, glad to be the center of attention and make other people entertained. Iruka's glower strengthened and he took a step towards him. A sharp punch suddenly connected to the side of his face and Naruto fell to the floor with a grunt. The laughing died down instantly. Slight soreness coated his cheek and he looked up, startled._

_Sakura stood in front of him, breathing heavily with a fist raised on her side. Her whole face was red with angry embarrassment. "You IDIOT! Is that any way to treat Iruka-sensei?! He's your teacher! Respect him!" The pink-haired girl chastised scathingly. "You wanna get kicked out? HUH?!"_

_Naruto blinked, speechless in his shock. He was used to being yelled at, but no one ever tried to _correct_ him. Most of the time all he got was insults. This was a new experience he wasn't sure he knew how to describe. _

_The cute girl was still raging. "YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF THIS WHOLE CLASS, YOU JERK! SHANNARO!" _

_The blonde still watched from the floor, transfixed. The look in this girl's eyes was different than what he was used to. Most of them were cold. Hateful. They looked at him as even if didn't deserve to be alive or anywhere. This one was warm. Angry. But it wasn't apathy. It was ... _something_. Fascination welled up inside Naruto._

_"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Sakura shouted, her fists clenched again._

_"Whoa ..." Another voice spoke up. Naruto turned to see a blonde girl with ice-blue eyes sitting close to where Sakura's seat was. She looked surprised, along with a few others of the class. "Didn't know you had this in ya, Sakura." She exclaimed, shaking her head._

_Naruto frowned. Sakura, however, understood. She instantly shriveled, holding her arms to her chest as she blushed self-consciously. The blonde girl smirked. Sakura turned to Iruka awkwardly. "S-Sorry ... Iruka-sensei. I-I didn't mean to ... d-disrupt the class." She stammered uncomfortably._

_The blonde boy, still on the floor, frowned deeper. 'Why's she so shy all of a sudden?' _

_Iruka looked amused. "It's quite alright, Sakura. You did a good job on the shuriken. I'll give you extra participation points."_

_The pink-haired nodded and smiled shyly, still blushing a bit. Naruto finally rose to his feet, studying the girl in interest. The warm feeling inside him increased and he found himself grinning at her. "Sorry about before ... Sakura-chan." He apologized sheepishly._

_Sakura jerked her head at him sharply, outrage lighting her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"_

_**Present**_

As Naruto finished telling the story, he noticed a change in Sakura. Her gaze gradually started to darken and her face fell. The pink-haired medical ninja lowered her eyes, but when she spoke she forced a small smile. " ... Oh. I remember now." She said quietly.

Naruto's bittersweet smile remained. "It was the first time we ever really talked." He reminisced wistfully.

The pinkette scoffed, looking up at Naruto almost amusedly. "_Talk? _All I did was yell at you."

"But that was the first time we ever really noticed each other, right? So it still counts." The blonde-haired jinchuriki replied optimistically, giving her a closed eye, winning smile.

Sakura smiled briefly, but it quickly slipped away. She lowered her again eyes, not saying anything. Her emerald-green eyes were pools of sadness and regret. " ... I'm sorry, Naruto."

"W-What?" Naruto exclaimed, startled.

The medical ninja looked up at him. "Back then ... even when we became Team 7 ... I never treated you right. I thought I was so much better when really I was just as bad. I never gave you a chance." Sakura began sadly. Naruto relaxed at this, but stared at her in confusion. The pinkette shook her head. "I never apologized to you for that and I should've a long time ago."

Naruto regarded her silently, bewildered at the unadulterated shame in her eyes. After a moment, the blonde-haired ninja closed his eyes and gave a smile smile. " ... What are you talking about? You _always_ acknowledged me, Sakura-chan." He told her, half in exasperation and half in fondness.

Sakura blinked in confusion, studying as him if she couldn't tell if he was sugarcoating it or not. Naruto smiled at her earnestly. Finally catching the seriousness, the pinkette shook her head. "Naruto ... I know you can be an idiot, but even you can't be this stupid." She said with feeling, looking perplexed.

The blonde-haired ninja's smile didn't waver. He looked away thoughtfully. "You've been there for me. A lot, Sakura-chan. With Sasuke, with ... _everything. _Even when you didn't notice." Naruto went on genuinely, love and affection for the pink-haired medic welling up inside him. "You don't need to apologize for anything. Not now and not ever."

The medical ninja stared at him, emotion filling her face. _"Naruto ..."_

Naruto closed his eyes, amused. He had thought this would be hard. It had felt so impossible for years and felt nearly as impossible a couple moments before. But he wasn't going to run from it anymore. He kept telling himself there was nothing to be afraid of ... and for the first time in a long time, Naruto believed it.

"All you've ever _done_ is help me, Sakura-chan. Even when you're yelling or trying to punch my lights out." The blonde shinobi stated gratefully. "You ... push me and help me get better, and that's what I always needed." Naruto slowly turned towards her, a soft, loving smile came to his face. The medic's eyes were wide. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's gaze stretched impossibly wide. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she said nothing. She just stared, stunned beyond words. The blonde jinchuriki couldn't describe what was going on her expression. It seemed like every emotion flitted across it.

Naruto lowered his eyes self-consciously, his smile becoming more bittersweet. "But I _know_ you how much you love Sasuke. I know how hard you always tried to get his acknowledgment ... and he's back now. Maybe this time it'll end better." Every word seemed to tear a part of him up inside, but he kept going. "So it's okay, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about me. Just do what makes you happy and it's alright with me." Naruto said honestly, flashing her a genuine smile.

Sakura said nothing, her head lowered. Her body was taunt and her arms were held rigidly to her sides. Her fists were clenched, but Naruto couldn't catch a glimpse of her expression. Confusion siphoned throughout the blonde jinchuriki.

"Sakura-chan ...?" Naruto said uncertainly.

The medical ninja didn't even budge. Her fists were shaking. " ... You really are the stupidest person on Earth, Naruto." The pinkette stated quietly. Her voice seemed to shake and after a moment, the blonde ninja saw teardrops fall to the ground.

"Huh?" The jinchuriki exclaimed, starting to get alarmed.

Sakura decked him right in the face. _Hard_. Pain stung from his cheek to nearly his entire face as a small bruise formed, but he didn't move. Slowly, still frozen in the shock, the blonde glanced back. Her arm was still out from punching him. The medic was glaring at him with a ferocity that stunned even him. Anger flamed in Sakura's eyes, but tears wouldn't stop falling out of them.

"_You're an idiot! You never change!"_ Sakura shouted furiously. _"You don't understand ANYTHING, Naruto!"_

"Wha ...?" Naruto was speechless, completely taken aback.

"Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that! Why can't you just grow up and realize he's not the only thing I care about?!" The medic said in frustration, crying as she spoke. "Like I'm still that twelve-year old girl, like I don't know _better_ by now! _You ... you don't know a damn thing, Naruto!" _Sakura seemed hysterical with rage and hurt.

The pink-haired girl broke off with a sob, her shoulders shaking as tears streaked down her face in waves. The blonde jinchuriki watched, unsure of what to say. Out of all the reactions for Sakura to have, it had never been this. Concern washed over him. Suddenly he didn't feel the pain on his cheek anymore. " ... Why are you crying, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked softly.

Between the tears and uneven breathing, Sakura managed to choke out one angry sentence. _"Because you're an idiot." _

The young blonde ninja stared at her uncertainly, his flood of unease increasing. He couldn't understand any of this. The scenario for his confession he had imagined so much more simpler. Before he could say more, Sakura raised her head. Despite the waterfall of tears, her emerald-green eyes were hard and desperate. _"I was worried about you!"_

* * *

~~Sakura~~

Fury washed over Sakura with the strength of a thousand shuriken as she stared into the bewildered expression of her best friend. She didn't know where it came from. She'd never be able to describe it. She couldn't even _think_. All she knew was that this ... this _idiot _confessed to her and had the gall to pretend to know her feelings. _Again_. And make it about _her_, no less! Did he have _any_ respect for? Did he have any respect for _either _of them?

"You ran off towards the Final Valley to fight Sasuke-kun, and I was left all alone! I couldn't help!" Sakura clarified angrily, a touch of self-loathing in her voice. "I didn't know _what_ was happening. For all I knew, you could've already killed each other!"

Naruto said nothing. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

The pinkette was far from done. "Do you have _any_ idea what that feels like, watching your two most important people tear each apart?! And no matter what you do, you can _never_ change anything. You_ always_ get left behind." Disgust and hurt recharged her tears, but Sakura's tone was strong.

The blonde jinchuriki looked up at her, perplexed. There was a long moment. " ... I _told_ you I needed to handle Sasuke." Naruto said at last, his blue gaze serious.

"But at what _cost_, Naruto?!" The medical ninja retorted, unable to stave off her flood of raw frustration. "You and Sasuke-kun get so caught up in your rivalry, you never spare a thought to what it does to us along the way! Did you ever stop and wonder how I would _feel_ if ...?!" Sakura trailed off, her lip quivering. _If you died._

"I brought Sasuke back!" Naruto argued, clearly flustered at this point. "Isn't that what we _wanted_? I don't get it."

_Of course you don't. You never did. _The pink-haired girl thought bitterly. "I wanted you alive. I never wanted it to get that bad just because ..." The pinkette trailed away, the traumatizing image of Naruto and Sasuke's bloodied bodies flashing just behind her retinas. An image she knew she could never scrub out and wash clean.

The medic shook her head, grief wrapping around her heart with iron cords. " ... I had already lost Sasuke-kun. I couldn't lose you too." Sakura whispered. The fear she felt hearing Sasuke and Naruto's fight rip the sky and seeing Naruto so close to death in such a short amount of time ... she'd rather be stabbed a thousand times over than have to go through that again.

Naruto frowned, comprehension finally appearing to dawn on him. "I'm still here, Sakura-chan ... We both are." The jinchuriki answered quietly, his tone tentative but gentle. "We're not gonna go anywhere."

The pinkette could only shake her head, trying to stop her crying. "You pushed yourself so much, right to your very limits ... just to bring Sasuke-kun back. Even though you _could've_ died, you still-"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto's stern voice surprised the medic. "_I needed to save Sasuke_. I _wanted_ to save him. Nothing you could've done could've stopped that." The blonde ninja said firmly. Sakura avoided his knowing eyes, conflict searing her right to her core. "But ... I also keep my promises, even when you try not to make me."

The pinkette gazed at him despairingly. She tried to understand that. She knew that was just who Naruto was and she would never lie again over wanting Sasuke back, but as she stared into his solemn face all she could think about was just how much that cost him. The promise, which she knew broke his heart but he still kept it enduringly. The fighting, the near-deaths, the pain she saw him go through ... how could he go through all that and expect her to be fine with it?

Naruto's expression softened. "Sakura-chan ... I don't know why you worry so much. It's okay. You wanted Sasuke back too." He acknowledged tenderly. He paused, cracking a small smile. "You love him ... and that's okay."

Sakura paused, her arms shaking as emotions crashed over in a tidal wave. _What about you?! _The medical ninja wanted to wail those three words out loud until her voice went hoarse. He kept saying that like that mattered. Like she should just keep pursuing someone that's caused her nothing but pain. Like he meant so little to her in comparison. Didn't Naruto know how much that hurt?

Her distress rising to anger, Sakura jerked her head and glared at him. "Don't you get it, you idiot?! If I had to chose between getting Sasuke back or you not risking your life, I'd chose you!" The medic snarled.

Sakura's eyes stretched wide, slowly realizing what she just said. She'd have rather had Sasuke never coming back to them if it meant costing Naruto his life. It wasn't guilt or responsibility, like she had convinced herself it was in her confession to him. Before she would've had no idea where this declaration came from, but not now: she genuinely _couldn't_ be without Naruto the way she had with Sasuke.

Sasuke's departure so many years ago had hurt her. It tore Sakura to shreds and ripped out all hope. It was a loneliness she couldn't think she could bear ... but Naruto was always there. He instilled her hope in Sasuke so many times and made her feel better in ways Sasuke never had. Naruto stuck by her and reminded what it was like to be happy, even when the ache of Sasuke still left a thorn in heart.

The pinkette stared at the speechless Naruto, just as shocked as she was. ... _I love him. _Sakura realized numbly.

Suddenly everything made sense. The confusing feelings ever since he came back with Jiraiya, how much she started to depend on him emotionally since Sasuke left, how deeply it hurt to see him sacrifice himself for Sasuke, but most of all the sharp torture she had felt with Naruto near-death at her feet. Sakura didn't know how or when, but she did know, with a deep clarity she never had ... that she _loved_ this man.

Stunned beyond comprehension, the pinkette stepped closer to him. Sakura raised her head to meet Naruto's dazed look. "So you're gonna make me a promise." The medic began shakily, her emerald gaze was hard. A flicker of confusion crossed his face. "No matter _what_ happens, you'll always come back to me. Every day, no matter what. You're not gonna die before me, do you hear me?" She told him sharply, her voice dripping in meaning.

Naruto frowned fractionally, astonishment still reflected in his eyes. He was mystified and she knew it. He still didn't understand why she was saying this or where this even came from. He couldn't read between the lines, as always. But right now Sakura didn't care about that. The only thing she cared over was that she needed him to promise. Nothing had ever felt more important.

The blonde-haired jinchuriki stared a moment more. Another fond, albeit tentative smile came to his face. " ... I promise." He said softly, his blue eyes glittering with tenderness.

Sakura smiled happily, gratitude and affection welling up inside her to the bursting point. Touched tears clouded her eyes again. Giving in to the one thing she had repressed ever since that day in the hospital, the medic-nin stepped forward and hugged the jinchuriki. Naruto stiffened, surprised, but Sakura only hugged tighter and buried her face in his shoulder.

The blonde ninja hesitated, not returning the embrace. After a moment that felt like forever, an arm awkwardly wrapped around her. The tense, uncertain body posture she was hugging slowly relaxed. Another moment more and Naruto returned it more comfortably. A chuckle ruffled her hair. " ... It's a promise of a lifetime."

* * *

~~Naruto~~

"I'm home." Naruto announced tiredly as he stepped into his apartment, taking off his sandals and setting them aside. He walked down the hallway, glancing from the kitchen to the dining area. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "Sasuke?" He called again as he ventured inside. Had his friend gone for a walk to cool himself off?

Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto's sliding glass door, overlooking the porch that gave a great view of the village. The blonde jinchuriki made himself over to his friend slowly to stand by his side. Naruto glanced at him. Sasuke had barely budged, his gaze still fixed unblinkingly on the landscape. He looked deep in thought.

"Hey, Sasuke ..." Naruto reiterated, frowning slightly.

"You should keep this place more organized." Sasuke said suddenly. The dark-haired ninja turned to meet his friend's surprised face coolly. "It's like living in a toxic waste dump." He remarked, distinctly unimpressed.

Recovering, the blonde glowered. "_Hey. _My place, my style. At least it's something!" Naruto said defensively. He paused, his indignation withering as he glanced around. "Wait a second, did you clean my house?" The jinchuriki exclaimed in surprise, finally noticing the spotless floor and clean kitchen where he had left a ramen cups this morning. Even his ninja scrolls were tucked away.

"It wasn't for your benefit, believe me." Sasuke responded.

The jinchuriki frowned briefly, then just sighed. "Well, as soon as Lady Tsunade gets through with you, you and me can go looking for a new place. You'll have a home again before you know it." Naruto reassured, feeling a bit sad. He _liked_ having Sasuke live with him these past few weeks. It made them feel more like brothers. But Naruto knew Sasuke would never stay and if it made him unhappy, he would just have to help his friend.

Sasuke's expression darkened. "I have to meet up with that sealing team tomorrow morning." He told him, a barely noticeable slip of disgust in his voice.

_Really? That soon? _Naruto thought, dismayed for his friend. He knew, no matter what Tsunade or the village said, Sasuke didn't deserve to have so much of his power taken away. He could tell the difference between a trustworthy Sasuke or untrustworthy one and all the signs pointed to the former. Even during the battles with Madara and Kaguya, Naruto knew Sasuke hadn't really changed. He just wished his judgment now could be enough for them.

Naruto shook his head. "You didn't deserve that, Sasuke. You changed. _Really_ changed. I don't get why they just can't see that." The blonde-haired ninja said honestly, his expression troubled.

"Because it's the _real_ world, Naruto." The Uchiha replied matter-of-factly, looking at him sharply. "Normal people don't forgive. They hold it against you the rest of your life. Nothing you do is good enough ... and it _shouldn't_ be."

"That's not true!" Naruto answered indignantly. "People forgive all the time. Just because it doesn't always happen right away doesn't make it impossible!" He argued passionately.

Sasuke looked the closest he possibly could to amused. "What, from people like you?"

"Hell yeah, from people like me! I exist, don't I?" Naruto said fervently, his fist in a pumped up gesture.

The Uchiha held his gaze steadily. "Maybe there are people like you ... but it's not enough." The dark-haired ninja turned back to stare at the glass, not speaking for a few moments as distance gathered on his features. "Forgiveness is the hardest thing in the world. You'll never understand, Naruto. How easy it is ... to _hate_."

Naruto watched him silently, frustration at his friend's cynicism wringing out his heart. " ... I get it. So what?" He answered sharply, making the Uchiha turn to look at him. "You push through and you deal with it. Eventually they'll forgive you. You gotta _work_ for the things you need to prove!" Naruto declared determinedly.

"Why should _I_ have to prove _anything_?" Sasuke said defiantly. "I _know_ what I'm going to do. They're not the boss of me."

"Because that's how it works, damnit!" The blonde jinchuriki said impatiently, tired of Sasuke's childishness. "They're our _village_. They need to know you're on their side. You go through all their crap and you do it! That's what I did." Naruto went on sternly. "If you ever want to be acknowledged again-"

"And who says I want to be?" The Uchiha said, his dark gaze sharp with challenge.

Naruto drew back, startled. "Huh?"

Sasuke's look was hard. "They don't trust me. Maybe they even hate me for all the right reasons. But as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't matter. I don't _need_ their acceptance." He said with ruthless certainty.

Unease ripped through the blonde jinchuriki. "Of course you need it. This is your home!"

The dark-haired Uchiha turned his head away from Naruto, his expression shadowed. " ... What home?" He muttered, tone thick with resignation and cold matter-of-factness.

Naruto stared at his friend, shocked and horrified at the blatant certainty in those quiet words. "Sasuke ... what are you ...?" He tried to ask, deeply uncomfortable. He had the dim sense some of his worst fears were about to be confirmed.

The dark-haired Uchiha glanced back at him. "That's the difference between you and me, Naruto. When this village hated you, all you ever wanted was to prove them wrong. You cared about their acknowledgement. I _don't_." Sasuke said impassively. "I don't want to define myself by them. The only one I need to prove anything to is myself."

Naruto eyed his friend uncertainly. He had been afraid of that. But the blonde jinchuriki just didn't understand! If you ever were to accepted again, then you'd _have_ to care. it was how people started to trust you. If tried to prove yourself without caring, then you wouldn't try hard enough. How could anyone come to trust him this way?

Catching Sasuke's earlier words of him not having a home, the blonde ninja sobered. He paused, needing to brace himself. "Sasuke ... this _is_ your home. You're a Leaf ninja. You always will be." Naruto told him seriously, resting his blue gaze on meaningfully.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, silent for several moments. Regret crossed the Uchiha's face, but it was almost immediately masked by stoicism. " ... I'm leaving, Naruto." He said simply.

The blonde jinchuriki's eyes widened. _"W-What?!"_

The Uchiha's posture didn't change. "I can't stay here. As soon as the sealing ritual is over with, I'm gone."

Naruto stared in horror, his insides constricting in a violent combination of disbelief and hurt. "You can't _leave_!" The jinchuriki stepped closer towards Sasuke, looking up at him desperately. "Sasuke ... you can't." He said quietly, meek and near-pleading.

Sasuke finally glanced back at him, looking almost sad. "This village isn't the same anymore ... and neither am I. I don't belong here. Not now." The Uchiha elaborated, sounding near-sympathetic but certain.

The blonde-haired ninja just couldn't give in. "Sasuke. If this is about the villagers not trusting you, I promise you they will someday. It might take a while, but they will. Then it'll feel just like it used to. I swear it." Naruto vowed passionately.

The dark-haired Uchiha's gaze intensified. "_They're stripping away my powers_. You expect me to feel welcome after that?" Sasuke countered harshly, a hint of bitterness in his eyes.

"You belong _here_, Sasuke. With us. Who cares what anyone else thinks." Naruto declared with confidence, fisting his hand in pumped up gesture and trying to smile. "It'll be the old Team 7 days, the four of us."

"You and Sakura really are delusional." Sasuke remarked bluntly, unimpressed. "We're not kids anymore. _Nothing_ is like it was. Especially not us. That's the thing about the _past_, Naruto. Once it flies by, you can't ever repeat it. Even if you tried, it wouldn't be the same." The dark-haired Uchiha told him matter-of-factly.

Naruto was not deterred. "We're friends and friends stick together. That's the same to me."

Sasuke blinked at him calmly, then looked back into the glass. He was quiet for a few moments. " ... Paths cross. Some of them are more intertwined than others, but in the end we each go our own way." The dark-haired Uchiha stated, his expression thoughtful. "I thought about this long enough. I need to make up for what I did. But I can't do it here, judged by this village. It has to be on my own terms."

Naruto stared in dismay, recognizing the determined and hard set to his best friend's face. It was the look he had seen so long ago when Sasuke decided to leave village the last time and the result he knew with painful clarity: nothing Naruto could say now would change his mind.

Pain siphoned through Naruto. His heart was crying. He was glad in so many ways to see his friend good and wanting to redeem himself - even if it wasn't for anyone else's sake - but all he could think about was that his best friend had only just come back. He had wanted Sasuke with them together in the village for so long. It was crushing to let go of that dream he had just nearly fulfilled.

"You can't force me to stay, Naruto." Sasuke said simply, his expression serious.

Naruto wanted to say so many things. He wanted to tell him to not give up on the village or the prospect of fitting in. He wanted to say even if everything else was different, Team 7 couldn't change. That he'd drag his ass back home again just like he did last time if he even_ tried_ to leave. He wanted to say they were best friends and they needed each other here. But there was only one thing he did say.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked forlornly.

It wasn't sure if it was the question or the expression on Naruto's face, but Sasuke understood it's meaning instantly. The dark-haired Uchiha's expression shifted slightly and he held his friend's gaze. " ... She has you." Sasuke replied steadily.

Naruto stared, torn. His confession to Sakura and the direction it had went he had been entirely unprepared for. There was so much of it he didn't understand. More than half of it still felt like it hadn't happened. The only thing he knew was that he had another promise to keep and this time he wouldn't fail it. Naruto would always be there for Sakura whatever happened from here ... but he still couldn't see how he could he ever be enough for her the way Sasuke was.

Sasuke held his gaze for a moment more, than walked past him. Naruto knew he was selfish over Sasuke and had no good reason to keep fighting for him to stay like he had four years before. He couldn't control Sasuke and if he felt happier away from this village even now, he shouldn't get in the way. Naruto couldn't be able to call himself his best friend if he did.

With a heavy heart, Naruto turned around and glanced back at Sasuke. "Are you ever gonna come back?"

It was a stupid question, and Naruto knew it. But as pointless as it was, he needed to ask it. He needed something.

Sasuke stopped, his back still facing him. He was silent and the long moment stretched between them. The blonde jinchuriki couldn't see his facial expression. Finally the Uchiha glanced back. His look was unreadable. " ... I guess we'll find out." He said simply.

_When? _Naruto asked himself.

The real question was if he even wanted an answer.

* * *

**A/N:**** Third chapter completed! :) It turns out this story is going to be even shorter than I expected. 2-3 chapters left and we have a well-put together ending better than the original. Which honestly only serves to remind me how much of a hack Kishimoto is. He only needed a few chapters left - maybe about ten or less - if he wanted a real good ending tying up all loss ends, but money and easy way outs stripped away his integrity. Nearly a year has passed since Naruto ended and I still have no respect whatsoever for this man. *rolls eyes***

**Anyway! Since Sasuke got off _WAY_ too easy in canon (it's disgusting how easy he got it and I say this was a Sasuke fan), I came up with the worst sentence I can possibly think of that still flows with the Naruto themes. Sasuke losing his pride and joy: those OP eye powers. ;) It's fair and realistic and I know how much Sasuke is going to feel the burden of that type of punishment. I was seriously tempted to write him more bitchy about it than I did and have him outright refuse, but I remembered I had to write Sasuke with SOME character growth. It's still weird to write. xD I considered killing him, but the truth is that just doesn't flow with the Naruto themes. Naruto was about forgiveness and peace. Sasuke living - albeit a little more realistically - was the best option IMO. **

**NaruSaku also got MAJOR attention in this one, which it rightfully deserved. The confession scene was more flowery and shippy in my head, but I remembered I was writing an alternate ending - NOT a NaruSaku fic - so trimming the edges for it to be an actual substitute to a real ending had to be done. I liked writing the NS flashback though. It gave a little more depth to Naruto's feelings and if you can figure out the reason hidden in it, kudos for you! ;) And yes, I did write Sakura discovering she loved Naruto because over the course of the series before the retcon ending I think she genuinely did. She just never realized it, blinded by her love for Sasuke and just general lack of self-analyzing. The extreme situation of Naruto nearly dying helped push her to this moment. The NaruSaku drama completely solved though. It will be soon! ;D**

**My writing of Sasuke really impressed me in this chapter. I'm more of a Naruto fan than a Sasuke, but the number of good quotes Sasuke had in this made me like him more for a second. xD I'm sure Sasuke deciding to leave was predictable to a lot of you, but I'd like to think I gave it more of a reason and a little more emotional value. Sasuke, unlike Naruto, still walks alone. Doesn't care what anyone thinks or if anyone forgives him, but knows he needs to redeem. Not for others, but for himself and that's the way Kishi should've written Sasuke in the Naruto ending. He defines himself by no one but him. **

**We're getting closer to end, guys! :D I hope you enjoyed this one. Btw, I fit a _lot_ of parallels in this chapter to canon. Some of them are obvious, some not. Did you catch any of them? :o**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Sasuke's departure from Konoha once again is eminent and the rest of Team 7 deal with it in their own ways. Decisions are made, paths are reinforced, and a new journey begins.


	4. Chapter 4: The Long Way Home

**A/N:** Hey guys! Next chapter's up. We're getting very, very close to this story's finish. Just this chapter and one more and I'll have the Naruto ending re-written completely. :) As reminder though, this story's purpose isn't based on NaruSaku being canon (as much as I love them). It's meant to be a good, **_realistic_** ending for Naruto in general. This series used to be amazing and it deserved so much better than what it got after fifteen years of work put into it. It's still such a literary tragedy.

I'm not writing as a NaruSaku fan in this fic, but as a Naruto fan and if you're not yet convinced of that now, you will be when you read this chapter. NaruSaku just happens to be the Naruto pairing that had the most hints to happening and made the most sense without damaging the story.

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, if only so I could've saved the story. There is a long list of things that would've been different if I had been in Kishimoto's place.**

_**Constructive Criticism/OCC thoughts always welcome! :)**_

* * *

_The Long Way Home_

~~Naruto~~

Naruto gulped down the bowl, drinking down the lingering ramen broth. The young jinchuriki set back down on the table, staring down at the now empty bowl. Three empty bowls of ramen were stacked together on the left of him and there should've been more, but Naruto's appetite wasn't at it's best right now. He just frowned, troubled.

The Ichiraku Ramen Shop was quiet today. Teuchi and Ayame had managed to rebuilt his favorite place after it's destruction by Nagato and it had been one of the first things he wanted to do the second he got home. He hadn't had Ichiraku ramen in months and the fighting for days in the war had run him ragged. Naruto had longed to have it's wonderful taste in his tastebuds again, but now that he had he couldn't even make it to a fourth bowl.

Six days had passed since Sasuke's sentence was decreed, five of which spent carrying it. His best friend was still in the Sealing Corp. building, his ocular powers getting stripped by their best sealing team. Sasuke, in all his bitterness, had kept his word. Given the magnitude of his eyes, the process was tedious. Naruto just knew the longer it took, the more bitter his friend was getting. Sasuke was probably tempted at this point to call it off and escape ... but he wouldn't.

Naruto had offered him moral support. His best friend had refused him, quite coldly in fact. Sasuke's pride was barely being held on by a thread throughout all this and the presence of his "rival" was something he just could not stand. The blonde ninja had, against everything in him, left him in the building and chose to wait until Sasuke was done.

The young ninja tried to keep himself busy. He had helped with menial tasks around the village. He had even spent time with Sai, Shikamaru, and Choji some days. Naruto had not seen Sakura - whether that was by his doing or hers he could not say. Ichiraku ramen should've been a treat. Convenient though how the minute Naruto finally had a chance to sit and chow down, his mind had to be elsewhere.

_Sasuke's _still_ getting his eyes sealed ..._ _I wish I was there. _Naruto thought, worried. He knew the sealing process was killing Sasuke slowly - at least mentally. Regardless of Sasuke's personal pride, it felt wrong to not be there for him. The Uzumaki was so restless he was surprised he hadn't already went back. Naruto knew the only reason he hadn't was because he knew - for once - that might only make things worse.

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto started, jolting out of his thoughts. Sakura was looking over at him, her expression friendly and eyes bright. "Sakura-chan." He greeted back, surprised despite himself. He had expected the medical ninja to be where Sasuke, given what he was going through at the moment.

"I thought I'd find you here." The pinkette went, sitting down on the stool beside him casually. "I didn't see you around the Sealing Corps. building so I figured you'd be here." Sakura told him, confirming Naruto's suspicions. She smiled at him ruefully. "Did Sasuke-kun send you away again?"

The blonde ninja paused, frowning. "Yeah." He muttered, far from comfortable with that little fact. "What about you? Did he send you away too?" He asked, certain that was only reason why she was here.

Sakura shook her head. "By the time I showed up, it had already started. I didn't go inside. I figured Sasuke-kun probably doesn't need someone breathing over his shoulder. He'd think you're just rubbing it in his face." The pink-haired medic reasoned, surprising Naruto yet again. She closed her eyes. "Honestly, all this fuss over a couple dojutsu ... at least he's alive, y'know." Sakura said in exasperation, smiling softly.

The fondness in Sakura's eyes made Naruto ache. She still didn't know Sasuke planned to leave the village again once his eyes were sealed. That knowledge had been devastating enough for him so how would Sakura take it? She still loved the Uchiha. That was obvious. How could Naruto break something like this to her?

Naruto looked away, miserable. He didn't have a choice. "Sakura-chan ... about Sasuke ..." The blonde-haired jinchuriki began hesitantly. Sakura looked curious at first, but taking in his expression she became more worried. The jinchuriki ignored the lump in his throat. "After his eyes are sealed ... he's leaving again. The _village_."

Dismay flooded the medic's eyes. "For how long?" Sakura asked, hurt.

Naruto stared at her sadly. Every word hurt for him to say, but he knew he couldn't lie to her. " ... He said he doesn't know." The Uzumaki admitted regretfully, remembering his own pain at that answer. It hurt to lose his best friend yet again, but he needed to respect his wishes. He had no excuse anymore.

Sakura said nothing, lowering her eyes to the table. Sadness and aching resignation blanketed her face, but Naruto could tell she wasn't surprised. After a moment tears rose in her eyelids. She blinked them furiously away, but the damage had been done. Naruto watched in quiet torment, knowing he had put all that pain there.

" ... Don't blame yourself, Naruto. You kept your promise. Bringing Sasuke-kun back didn't mean he had to stay." Sakura said without looking at him, her tone soft.

The blonde jinchuriki was startled at first, but when he fully registered her words he calmed and looked away. A pit developed in his stomach. "But ... I told you he wouldn't leave. That Team 7 would stay together." He argued weakly. "You were so happy ... I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto finished, avoiding her eyes guiltily. He had no control over Sasuke and he knew that. Naruto just hated when he gave his word and then couldn't keep it.

"Sasuke-kun does what he wants to do. He always has." The pink-haired medical ninja told him resignedly, looking over at the blonde ninja. She put her hand on his shoulder, smiling at the jinchuriki. "It's okay, Naruto. Team 7 _was_ together, at least for a little while. You brought him back. That's all that matters."

Naruto studied her, searching for any sign of a lie. There was sadness to her smile and her eyes were a little less bright, but the sincerity and gratitude in her gaze was genuine. She didn't blame him, not that he thought she would. Sakura was too nice for that. There was something else in her eyes too. Some other spark of emotion, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"It does?" Naruto couldn't help but say, still unsure.

Sakura nodded. "You can't force Sasuke-kun to do anything he doesn't want to. We both learned that a long time ago. If he wants to go ... let him go." The pinkette told him, regret in her voice but no uncertainty. "He'll come back someday. And we'll be waiting for him."

The blonde-haired ninja stared, considering her words. After a moment, a slow smile spread to his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sasuke won't leave us forever. Not after all we did to keep him!" The jinchuriki agreed optimistically.

Naruto hadn't realized fully a part of him had been afraid his best friend would never come back, but hearing Sakura's words made him feel better. He should've known. Sasuke wasn't the same person. Regardless of who he was in the past, he wouldn't cut ties with them anymore.

Sakura smiled at him, her gaze soft. Warmth spread throughout Naruto and he grinned. He never got tired of seeing that smile. It was one of the first things about her he had ever noticed.

"Sakura!" Teuchi was shuffling out of the kitchen, stepping in front of the bar towards the two young ninja. He gave the pinkette a welcoming smile. "Long time no see. You come for some ramen?" He asked cheerfully, wiping his hands on his apron.

The medical ninja blinked, then smiled. "Uh, sure, Teuchi! I've have some."

Naruto's eyes widened. "_Oh_, oh! Sakura-chan! Wait!" The blonde blurted out in comical franticness, digging around his pocket with his hand until he found he found his green frog wallet. He pulled it out, triumph radiating through him when he saw it was still half-full. Sakura was frowning at him. "I can pay for it. See, I got money this time!" He crowed proudly.

Sakura snorted. "Well, that's a_ first_!" She retorted, half-glaring at him. "You _better_ pay for it then."

The blonde jinchuriki opened his wallet, his lack of two hands making him use his teeth. He looked back at the medical ninja, giving her his best smile. "So does that mean it's a date?" Naruto couldn't resist, beaming.

The medic scoffed and shook her head, her exasperation betrayed by hints of a smile. She pulled out a chopsticks from a chopstick container. "Call it what you want." Sakura muttered.

Naruto grinned.

**####**

Twilight fell upon the village. It was a quiet night and not too many villagers were roaming around. Bright lights of the shops illuminated the streets, still indicating the bustle of activity. Naruto and Sakura were walking out of Ichiraku together, full and in good spirits. Naruto had gotten his appetite back and wolfed down three more bowls. Sakura only had one, which hadn't killed his wallet too much. It was nice, just to sit down and talk to Sakura. He hadn't done that in a while and already Naruto felt so much better than he had earlier.

"I wonder if Sasuke's out yet." The blonde ninja said out loud, attempting to put his hands behind his head. He winced, jarring his stump of the arm and halting the habitual gesture. Sakura glared at him. _Idiot_, her eyes said.

"Lady Tsunade said the whole process would take at least week." The medical ninja replied, recovering from her annoyance. "He might not be ready until tomorrow. Then we'd ... have to say our goodbyes." She added, a hint of sadness infiltrating her tone at the end.

Naruto noticed. He knew that as hard as Sakura tried to be strong about this, Sasuke's departure a second time was still hurting her. Sympathy jutted through him. It hurt too to see him leave, but for her it was different. For one moment, Naruto unreasonably wanted to yell at Sasuke for being such a pain in the ass and just stay in place for once in his life, but he understood Sasuke's feelings. He couldn't blame him.

"No goodbyes. 'Cause Sasuke's gonna come back, remember?" Naruto said firmly, nodding adamantly. "You'll see him again, Sakura-chan. We both will! So don't worry." The young jinchuriki encouraged, his blue gaze confident.

Sakura still didn't look happy, though her expression shifted slightly. She just stared at him, a look of desperation and longing on her he couldn't quite understand. The look was brief, swallowed by a closed eye smile. "I know. You're right." She agreed, her cheerful tone stilted a little.

Naruto looked at her, frowning. He knew Sakura well enough to know she was still upset. Automatically he assumed she didn't believe a word he was saying and only said what she said about Sasuke in Ichiraku for _his_ benefit. The blonde ninja almost sighed. Sasuke caused her so much pain. Would it kill his friend to be a little more sensitive to her sometimes? He hadn't even bothered telling her he was leaving in person.

Against his instincts, the jinchuriki let it drop and continued walking the medical ninja home. Sakura was unusually quiet the rest of the way. Naruto had tried to break the silence between them a few times, but after getting a lot of distracted answers he had become afraid to. He couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't just Sasuke. Maybe he had said something wrong. By the time they had reached Sakura's house, Naruto was almost relieved.

"Thanks for walking me home, Naruto." Sakura told him, still sounding distant.

"No problem." The blonde-haired ninja replied with his patented easygoingness, forcing a smile.

Both of them stood there awkwardly, some steps away from the door. Sakura's gaze on Naruto was almost a silent appeal, as if she desperately wanted to ask him something. Unable to stand the tension anymore and keep pretending, the young ninja grew serious. "Sakura-chan ... are you _sure_ you're alright?" He asked in concern.

Sakura hesitated. " ... Naruto ... you remember what I said, right?" She began, looking almost anxious. Naruto blinked, morbidly curious. "That if ... I had to chose between losing Sasuke-kun or losing you, I'd choose losing Sasuke-kun. I meant that. You know that, don't you?"

Naruto stared, caught off guard. He remembered that conversation nearly a week ago and it still made little sense to him. He tried dissecting it when he was alone, but as if it was beyond him. _I'm not really sure I know anything. _He admitted uncomfortably, puzzled. Sakura willing to give up Sasuke for him meant so much to him ... but that was problem. There was no way it could be as great as it sounded.

Knowing he needed to snap out of now, he forced another smile. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for that. You always give up a lot, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied gratefully, not sure what other way he could say it.

Sakura stared at him. Visible dismay as on her face, which scared Naruto. He instinctively tensed. The girl he loved shook her head. "N-No, that's not ..." She denied, an odd combination of vehemence and discomfort. She let out a breath. "Naruto ... we've been through a lot together after Sasuke-kun left. We _changed. __Things_ changed ... between us." Sakura stated meaningfully.

Naruto stared, a kaleidoscope of feelings he couldn't all name. Confusion was one of them. _I'm not hearing this right ... she can't really be saying .. _His train of thought trailed away and involuntarily his heart sped up. No way. If he wasn't dreaming, he was misinterpreting it. Naruto's only been this confused once and the memory wasn't exactly a good one.

" ... We're best friends." The blonde ninja heard himself say, the forced casualness so bad he would've cringed at himself if his reaction time wasn't suddenly so slow.

Sakura stared at him with intense emotion, her hands clasped in front of her and close to her chest. "We are." She agreed, nodding. She hesitated, biting her lip. "But ... we don't have to stay that way." She said in a quieter tone, her emerald-green gaze fixed on him vulnerably.

Shock overpowered his sluggish mind. _"What?!" _Naruto reacted incredulously. He was certain he was blushing a little, but he didn't care. He had no more doubts now he was dreaming. In fact, he probably had been since the minute she agreed to a date. Sakura would never say this to him - at least say it to him and mean it.

The medical ninja stepped closer to him. Naruto, startled as he was, nearly backed away. "I'm saying ... things are different. _I'm_ different. It's not like the last time Sasuke-kun left. My feelings." Sakura stated, actually sounding serious. She gazed at Naruto softly, directly in the eyes. "I didn't see it for a long time ... and I'm sorry that I didn't. But I know now."

The earnestness in Sakura's eyes was so strong for a moment Naruto nearly believed her. Flashbacks bombarded him: his new promise to Sakura, the first time she hugged him, their talk in the hospital, and his confession. But then the darker ones came: Sakura's crying face the day Sasuke left the first time, that day in the Land of Iron, her distress over Sasuke leaving a second time and last of all ... Sakura's tearful plea to Sasuke before their final fight. Naruto knew then what this really was.

Sakura's laid her hands on his chest, but the jinchuriki didn't react. _Why do you have to keep doing this, Sakura-chan? _Naruto thought tiredly. The medic stared up into his face. Her emerald-green eyes were kind and loving, but the blonde ninja refused to look into them. "I _feel_ something for you, Naruto. I-"

Naruto cut her off when he grabbed her wrist, taking it off his shoulder gently. "Sakura-chan ..." He began, still holding her wrist up. He sensed Sakura's confusion and forced himself to look her in the eyes. " ... That joke's getting really old. It wasn't funny the _first_ time, y'know." Naruto said wearily.

There no anger in him like last time. He just couldn't be angry. Sakura wasn't lying to him this time, he knew that, but it didn't mean she was telling the truth. Naruto knew _exactly_ what this was.

Sakura's anger was instantaneous. _"Joke?" _She repeated incredulously, yanking her wrist roughly out of his grasp. "Who the hell do you think you are, doing that to me again?! I should knock your block off right now for saying that!" The pinkette raged furiously, her hand instinctively fisting.

"_Sakura-chan." _Naruto's stern voice stopped Sakura mid-punch. The medical ninja calmed, lowering her arm with a flicker of worry when she realized how serious he was. "You need to stop. I know what this is."

"Oh, yeah?" The pinkette's irritation was back. "Enlighten me then, since you've become such a genius!"

Naruto paused, trying to work his thoughts together. He wasn't good at this stuff. Not at all. But he knew he couldn't ignore this and expect it to go away. "Sakura-chan ... you know how I feel about you. I _told_ you. But it's alright. I was never expecting you to ..." He trailed off, shaking his head. Disappointed raged somewhere, but he pressed on. "You don't need to feel bad. You don't owe me anything."

"That's not what this is!" Sakura snapped. "This isn't me feeling sorry for you, Naruto. I'm trying to-" She broke off, shaking her head in frustration. "After everything we've been through ... why is it so hard for you believe I might actually have feelings for you?!" Sakura demanded impatiently.

Naruto was puzzled. They've been through this before, but something here was different. Sakura seemed genuinely distressed by the situation. Did she actually reciprocate his feelings, even a little? Was it possible? _That can't be though ... she still loves Sasuke so much. _He reminded himself, still resisting. The jinchuriki wasn't as stupid as he used to be. He wasn't going to let her fool him.

"You can't lie to me, Sakura-chan. Not about this. I know you better than anyone!" Naruto told her meaningfully, gaze hard.

"But you can't read my mind!" Sakura shot back. Anger burned in her eyes. "Gosh, you really are full of yourself, you know that, Naruto?! Quit acting like you know how I feel and just listen to me for once!"

The ire in Sakura's voice broke through to Naruto a little. The blonde ninja faltered, doubling back again. Did she really, after all these years, finally like him? It was afraid to hope for it. Naruto had gotten so used to being on the unrequited end of love. He never thought Sakura would return it, at least any time soon. She was too hung up on Sasuke.

Uncertainty raged in him like a storm. That's what it always went back to: _Sasuke_. Naruto knew without question that Sakura still loved him. She didn't even need to say it. So why was she here now, trying to telling him she liked him? It wasn't like in the Land of Iron. She wasn't hiding something to protect him. Sakura may in all intents and purposes truly believe what she was saying. Maybe ...

_'I know there's not much I can do to stop this ... but I still love you!'_

_'Sasuke-kun! If you even still have a place for me in heart, even just a little ... please don't go! If we're together again, I'm sure we'll be able to go back to those days!'_

Flashbacks of Sakura's final plea to Sasuke close to their final fight invaded his thoughts once again and with it, Naruto's hopes. Resignation and frustration at himself took over. What was _wrong_ with him? Sakura had told Sasuke she loved him not that long ago. He'd never forgot the broken and despairing face of Sakura that day. It had been a mirror image of the day Sasuke left.

Why did Sakura have to keep pushing something she couldn't possibly feel? It bothered him and tired him out to no ends. Naruto loved Sakura. He knew that, but he didn't want this. It was so easier when they were just friends without her creating these non-existent complications. It hurt, but at least he knew how to handle it. This only made it worse.

"Sakura-chan ... I heard you." Naruto began matter-of-factly, fixing serious blue eyes on her. The medical ninja looked at him questioningly. "Back in the war before I went to fight Sasuke ... I heard you. I heard what you told him. You love him, and don't try to tell me you don't this time."

* * *

~~Sakura~~

Sakura's indignation wilted away, tossed out and shredded under the accusation within a single moment. The might of Naruto's hard gaze seemed to see right through her. That day she confessed to Sasuke again just before his fight with Naruto roared to life, just as humiliating as it had been devastating. Guilt seeped deep into her heart and she found she had to look away.

It had started out so simple. The medical ninja had been furious to witness Naruto talk down to her about her feelings again. Whenever she tried to direct her attention to _him_ instead of Sasuke, he treated her like a damn child. He was so self-righteous! No matter what she said, he refused to see she had changed. When it came to Sasuke topic, he _refused_ to see who her for who she truly was- not the weepy thirteen-year old girl who cried to him over Sasuke.

Now Sakura knew she had no reason to feel spurned. There was a reason that wall of Sasuke was in Naruto's mind ... and it wasn't him that put it there. All angst over her tortured love for the Uchiha over the years had encouraged it. She had been completely self-involved towards Naruto when it came to that. Only a short while ago Sakura had confessed to Sasuke on the battlefield yet again, in front of him no less. Any sane person would behave this way now ... so why blame him?

Sakura didn't know anymore what she had expected the moment she decided to convince to Naruto of her recently discovered feelings. Of course he wouldn't believe her, even with the realization. And he wasn't wrong. Sasuke was still ... the medic shook her head. _Maybe he'd believe me now ... if I didn't keep giving him every reason not to. _The medic-nin thought sadly, bitterly ashamed.

Her burgeoning remorse didn't cloud her common sense: Sakura knew she had to be completely honest, for better or worse. No more lies, secrets, or half-truths. Naruto was right. He _knew_ her. Maybe not as well as he thought, but enough. She had to come clean.

Weary behind her years, the pinkette forced the words out. " ... I do." She admitted quietly, still not raising her eyes. "I do love Sasuke-kun. I don't know why ... and I wished a thousand times these past couple years that I didn't ... but I do. And I'm so sorry, Naruto, that I can't ... even now." Sakura's words become shaky and she closed her eyes. _That I can't stop for you, even now. _

Naruto watched her sadly. He shook his head. "You never needed to apologize to me for that. You can't help who you love. None of us can." The blonde shinobi told her, understanding in his eyes.

_But's it not that simple, Naruto. _She couldn't help but think, weary. "But it's _different_ now, Naruto. All these years, with Sasuke-kun gone and everything we've been through ... things have changed. I _know_ I can move on from him now. I _know_ I can let go." The pink-haired medical ninja explained, stepping closer to him. "I still _need_ Sasuke-kun, Naruto, but not the way I need you." Sakura said earnestly, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

Naruto was speechless. A million different emotions seemed to pass through his eyes, culminating into two deep blue pools of vulnerability. Sakura could almost feel the conflict waging war inside. It was then Sakura picked out one feeling in the motley of thoughts. One she hadn't seen on Naruto in a long time and in the circumstances, shocked her like no other: fear.

"I just want you happy, Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice was strained, tired even.

"Well, if this is about happiness ... then the happiest I've ever been these past two years was when I was with you." Sakura admitted, just being honest. She shook her head. "I still don't know if that means anything ... but I wanna find out." The medic-nin answered, her emerald-green eyes fixed on him intently.

Naruto was quiet, a rueful smile on his face. He closed his eyes. "Sakura-chan ... I wanted that since the day I met you." He told her softly, touching gentleness in his voice. "But are you sure this is _really_ what you want?"

"You don't believe me. You think I'm messing with you again." Sakura noticed resignedly, lowering her eyes as shame for all past mistakes with him resurfaced.

The blonde jinchuriki paused thoughtfully. "I think ... Sasuke left. You were really hurting, Sakura-chan, and felt alone. Both of us were! And after a while ... Sasuke was still _gone_. Suddenly you didn't have anyone around to worry about! So you treated me like I was him. Because it was easier, and it didn't hurt so much then." Naruto deduced matter-of-factly, serious. He sighed. "But I'm not _him_, Sakura-chan! I never was. Saying all this _now_, just when Sasuke's leaving again? It just feels to me like an excuse not to be alone."

Sakura stared, rattled. By Naruto's thought-out response, it was obvious this had occurred to him once before. The medical ninja felt another pit in her stomach. None of that was true. Maybe before she wouldn't have been as certain, but she knew now. She knew her feelings. Still ... he was right about one thing. Her timing was awful.

The pinkette calmed. "You're right. When you first came back to the village ... that's what it was. At first." Sakura admitted resignedly, hating the words but still siding with honesty. "But Naruto! We've been through enough by now for it to be more than that! You're not ... just there to fill the hole." The pink-haired medic argued, desperate for him to believe her.

Naruto sighed again, looking quite tired. "And that's great, Sakura-chan. Really great ... if you really do feel like that. But I'm still not that sure, and not sure if you are either." The blonde shinobi replied honestly, doubt in his eyes. " ... I'm not _Sasuke_, Sakura-chan." He said sadly.

Sakura was tormented. It amazed her how such a confident individual like him could have so much doubts, but she knew she could not judge him. Even if he wasn't right, no one could blame him. It was her fault. If she hadn't had outburst during the war, maybe Naruto would've believed her.

"I know you're not him, Naruto, and that's fine by me." Sakura answered sincerely, shaking her head as she forced an encouraging smile. The blonde-haired jinchuriki said nothing, his eyes lowered in an unreadable expression. Emotion squeezed the pinkette's chest. "Naruto ..." She started anxiously, just wanting him to believe her.

Naruto suddenly grabbed her shoulder, startling her. Tension was her first instinct, but her friend didn't push her away this time. His grip was firm, but surprisingly gentle. "Sakura-chan ..." Naruto began with closed eyes, a sad smile on his face. "I think you need to think on this a little more. Until things aren't so weird and Sasuke's not as fresh. " He opened his eyes, serious. "And after a while ... if you _really_ still feel that way ... then you'll know where to find me."

The medical ninja was in a tidal wave of mixed emotions. Naruto obviously would not let himself believe her and that hurt, even knowing it was all her fault. Yet, at the same time ... maybe he wasn't entirely wrong. Sakura loved Naruto, but it was too soon. She wasn't even over Sasuke yet. What did she expect? Use Naruto in a relationship to squeeze out the lingering echo of her love of Sasuke? That was clearly not what he wanted.

Resignation seeped into Sakura. Truly, this whole confession to him had been a mistake. She never should've tried, regardless of it's sincerity. Again, Sakura wondered to herself what kind of outcome she expected would come out of this. It was naïve, impulsive, and stupid decision of hers - same as always. Maybe she _was_ still turning over that new leaf.

"You're okay with that?" Sakura asked in disbelief, uncertainty washing over her.

Naruto smiled, genuinely this time. "You know how I feel. I've been waiting for this for years. A couple more's _nothing_." The young ninja reassured with conviction, his cheer returning back to his voice. "Besides ... I made a promise, remember? I'm _always_ gonna come back, no matter what happens." He told her earnestly.

Sakura stared, her heart swelling with emotion at the double-meaning. Gratitude, love, and affection for this blonde idiot was so strong happy tears pricked her eyes. Past, present, or future Naruto had always put her first. He loved her selflessly and her patience with feelings for Sasuke was a virtue few guys possessed. She didn't understand why it had taken her this long to see Naruto for who truly was. For as long as she lived, Sakura's blindness to Naruto would always be one of her biggest regrets.

The pinkette smiled at Naruto softly, tenderness in her eyes. "Yeah ... I know you will."

A twinge of guilt nagged Sakura still in the back of her mind. Her confession to Sasuke in the war had ruined everything ... but after looking deep inside herself, Sakura realized she didn't truly regret it. She had _needed_ to give it that last shot. Sakura had needed to know Sasuke was always going to be something just out of reach and maybe that hadn't been such a bad thing after all.

The pink-haired medic-nin had no reason anymore to mourn the past. She had done all she could and had accepted that. The medic knew she could move on from Sasuke. Whether it was in a couple days, a month, or even a few more years ... she knew she could and that's all that mattered to her. Now Sakura could look to the future, not the past. And in a couple years' time ... the future was looking pretty bright.

* * *

~~Naruto~~

Naruto stood outside the sealing building, leaning against a tree. It was the seventh day of the sealing process for Sasuke's eyes and by now, the Uchiha would be out soon. What the blonde jinchuriki knew more than that though? Sasuke was leaving the village. The minute he was out that building, he was gone. He had nothing to his name and would just leave.

_I _know_ that bastard's gonna do that. Just take off, not even seeing us. Well, I won't let him! _Naruto thought adamantly, scowling. That Uchiha had to be the most elusive guy on the planet. He just slipped right through your fingers, not a single care given. It never stopped being annoying.

As the minutes dragged on, the weight of what's come settled heavily on the blonde ninja's shoulders. A pang of realization hit him. Sasuke really _was_ leaving as soon as he was out. There was no more rooming together, no every day catch-up, bonding with Sai ... not even going on Team 7 missions with him like in the old days. It was tossed out the window. Maybe forever.

Naruto deflated, every emotion he felt contradicting himself. Sadness at losing his friend again, acceptance for simply changing him, responsibility for not keeping him here, guilt he _wanted_ to keep him here, happiness Sasuke's redemption, and anger he was giving up getting redeemed in the village and leaving behind his friends. The blows of emotion were so overwhelming he didn't even know where to start.

Underneath the tangle of feeling, it lead to one simple truth: Naruto did not want Sasuke to leave. He wanted to be around his best friend and do Team 7 mission like the old days. It had been easier then. He always remembered those days because it was first time he ever felt a part of something. After everything he had done to bring Sasuke back ... it was just so hard to let go.

Hearing footsteps, Naruto raised his head. Sasuke finally had appeared, dressed in black and walking out of the building. His best friend noticed him and came to a slow halt. Finally he stopped and just looked at him. Both eyes were black and bottomless, proving the sealing had done it's job. The blonde-haired jinchuriki tensed and met the Uchiha's gaze almost challengingly, not knowing how to react.

Sasuke's face was a perfect mask. " ... Huh. Just couldn't stay away, could you?" There was no annoyance or bitterness in his voice. If anything, he sounded almost weary.

Naruto was defiantly silent, at war with his mixed feelings. He wanted to say he was sorry Sasuke's eyes were sealed for no reason, but he was just too pissed off. He wanted to ask if he was leaving, but he didn't need to. The regret yet sense of conviction in his friend's eyes said enough. He wanted to just be casual about this, but nothing in him would let him react casually.

The silence passed between them, crackling with tension and conflict. Naruto still partially glared at him. Most surprising of all, Sasuke was the one that broke the quiet. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Again ... with all this ..." He muttered in near-exasperation, the closest he could sound to tired.

The blonde jinchuriki could read between the lines. He smiled briefly, but soon enough reverted back to his challenging look. Pulling it together little by little and before he could overthink anything, Naruto reached under his cloak and quickly pulled out Sasuke's old, scratched headband. "Here ... I'm returning this." He said in best gruff voice, handing it out to the Uchiha.

Sasuke stared at it for a long moment, a flicker of surprise passing through his eyes before adopting it's typical impassiveness. Naruto didn't waver and met his gaze steadily, willing away all his sadness, hurt, and anger for the last time.

Naruto wasn't going to beg Sasuke to stay. He wasn't going to lecture him again either. Nor was he going to reminisce about Team 7 or the old days. There was nothing more the blonde-haired ninja needed to say that Sasuke didn't already know. This was all Sasuke's choice, not Naruto's or anyone elses'. He didn't agree with his method and wasn't sure he'd ever would ... but he _understood_ it.

Sasuke reached for the headband, grabbing it with his left hand (and still his only hand). "I'll keep this ... until we really settle things between us." The dark-haired Uchiha remarked firmly.

Naruto felt another smile come on and this didn't fight it. It was the same for him too. Sasuke didn't need to say anything he didn't already know either. After a moment, Sasuke smiled back. A real smile, small but real. Not his typical condescending smirk that had once been the only thing close to a smile he ever had.

Bittersweet feelings welled up inside the jinchuriki as he stared at his friend. _'You can't repeat the past.' _Sasuke's words from before rang in his ears. For the first time since he heard that, Naruto understood. Things changed. All three of them had changed, including Sakura who had surprised him the most. He couldn't reclaim the "glory days" of Team 7 try as he might. Team 7 was gone, at least the old version. That was one of the most difficult things he ever had to accept, but he knew he had to move forward.

Naruto and Sasuke held the cracked headband between them for a long moment, staring and smiling. Words were not needed. Their silence said enough. Peace was starting to settle inside the jinchuriki as the bittersweet epiphany sunk in.

_Nothing's ever gonna stay the same ... but that doesn't mean you can't remember something for what it used to be. And I'll remember it. I'll remember it for as long as live. _Naruto thought, resolved. He didn't know where Sasuke was going after this or if would ever truly return to the village, but he'd still keep a place in his heart for him and Team 7. So in a way, Sasuke wouldn't be gone. He'd still be here, in their memories.

* * *

~~Sakura~~

Sakura stared into the face of Sasuke, desperately trying to keep it together. The village gates were wide open behind, leading out of the village and into the rocky pathway ahead. Kakashi stood by her shoulder, serious and as stoic as Sasuke. It was a bright, sunny day in the village, granting a tranquil and optimistic atmosphere they hadn't had in months. It didn't match her mood.

Sasuke had just been released from the sealing process. No sooner than that, he had contacted the Hokage and was already outside the gates. Kakashi had approved it. True to her word, Tsunade's last act as Hokage was Sasuke's sentence. Kakashi had been chosen as the sixth Hokage within the week. His coronation and official declaration as Hokage was still in the works, but Sakura couldn't say she could think of a better choice.

Now Sakura was standing at the gates, helpless once again to do nothing but watch as Sasuke turned his back and left behind his home and everything he ever cared about - or at least that's how it felt. Miserable memories of the night Sasuke left the first time rose to the surface and despite four years removed, anything even resembling that pointed to wounds she wished she could say were just scars.

Needing to hold back the aching deja vu of failure, the pinkette tried to ignore it. "Where's Naruto? Shouldn't he be here?" Sakura said to no one in particular. She figured Naruto likely already said his goodbye, given how they were roommates, but it still felt wrong for him not to be here.

"He'll be here." Kakashi reassured, hints of a smile underneath his mask for a second. The soon-to-be sixth Hokage turned to the Uchiha. "And Sasuke ... well ... I'll be honest with you." He began, serious. "Under normal circumstances, you'd be imprisoned for life. The only reason you've been pardoned is because of your help in the war and your assistance in undoing the genjutsu."

Sasuke showed no surprise. He didn't even blink. Sakura found herself a little relieved the Uchiha was aware of how close he had cut it. With his behavior during the trial on his sealing his eyes, it had been hard to tell. _I wonder ... how he would've felt ... if he hadn't got off so easy. _Sakura couldn't help wondering.

Kakashi continued on. "Try not to forgot though ... that all of this is thanks to Naruto. I mean, he is the hero of this war and well ... Lady Tsunade gave you another chance." The silver-haired Hokage told him sternly. After a second, the man softened. "So take it easy and don't go crazy on me again. It'll be me who has to deal with it this time." He said wearily.

The Uchiha paused. " ... Yeah." He replied lamely, almost sounding awkward.

Sakura watched miserly. _This is it ... _he's_ really leaving. _None of this surprised her, at least not like it had Naruto. Adding up Sasuke's especially distant and obvious tension, it was clear he wasn't comfortable being back in the village. The trial probably strengthened that. People always said expecting it made it easier ... but losing a friend and your first love was never easy. The only comfort her was that it didn't hurt as much as the first time.

" ... You're leaving already?" The pinkette couldn't help herself, sadness in her face. "Your prosthetic arm Lady Tsunade and I have been working on isn't even complete yet." Sakura reminded him worriedly.

Sasuke paused, looking at her steadily. Sakura hoped that reason enough would let him stay for at least a little longer.

Of course she was wrong.

"I ... need to see it for myself. How the world looks." The dark-haired Uchiha began solemnly. He lowered his eyes, a distant look on his face. "All these things I've overlooked ... I have a feeling I'll be able to see it better now. And if I miss this chance, I don't think I'll get another one." Sasuke admitted. A flash of an emotion suddenly sparked in his eyes. "Plus ... there's been a few things that have been bothering me."

Sakura said nothing, violently torn. She couldn't beg Sasuke to stay. Not this time. And she knew she couldn't stop him. It'd taken her countless times to accept that, but she accepted it now. It just hurt _so much, _ not only to lose Sasuke but Team 7 too. But she had told Naruto he would come back and Team 7 would never be fully broken again. She meant that, no matter how much this pained her.

Sakura couldn't convince him out of it. She couldn't go with him. For as much as she cared for Sasuke, her home was here in the village. She couldn't leave that and she couldn't give up her training either. The medic still had so much left to learn. Sakura also knew she could never leave Naruto. Not just because of their recent conversation, but because she knew how lonely he would be. He couldn't be separated from her _and_ Sasuke. Not again.

Swallowing every bit of pain and regret that wanted to burst forth, Sakura looked him in her eyes. " ... I understand. Me and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei ... you'll always know where to find us. Don't be a stranger." The pink-haired girl told him earnestly, trying to smile.

Sasuke stared at her and in one of the rare times in her life since she's known him, it wasn't filled with just distance or simple annoyance. Underneath it all, there was regret, even a hint of guilt ... but gratitude. He knew how hard this was for her and was acknowledging it, even though he wasn't changing his mind. So much like the first time he left ... but different too, just a little.

Somehow, at that moment, even though it was so small ... Sakura was glad. Glad that somewhere along the way Sasuke, through all these hellish years, he had acknowledged her. Acknowledged everything she went through for him. Believe it or not, in this moment even though he was leaving that was enough.

The dark-haired Uchiha's gaze swept over his sensei and teammate a moment, then he nodded to them. Sasuke turned away, his dark cloak billowing out behind him as he started to set off towards the path.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called.

Her teammate stopped, turning his head to look back at her. The medical ninja paused, emotions flowing through her chest. She smiled sadly, tears pricking her eyelids. "Thank you ... for coming back to us." She told him softly.

Sasuke was silent, looking at her intently. He seemed like he almost wanted to say something, but after an uncertain moment just turned back around and continued walking down the path. The Uchiha didn't say a word, but for once he didn't need to. Sakura knew her message had gotten across to him.

The medical ninja and sensei watched as their teammate trekked down the path to the village, on his own and going his own way once again. Sadness was still there and regret ... but a part of her was at peace now. Sasuke was good and was setting out to do good things and it's been a long, long while she had been able to say that.

"So he's off, huh?"

Sakura startled. Something thudded on the ground and the medical ninja turned to see Naruto had emerged up from the branch of a tree, dressed in white cloak and smiling at them. He had heard the whole conversation. The pinkette relaxed. She could not be surprised. Of course Naruto wouldn't not be here when Sasuke was leaving.

Kakashi's only reaction was a glance, like he had expected him to be there. As Naruto walked his way over to them, the silver-haired Hokage refocused back on Sasuke's retreating. "Hmm ... I suppose he is." He said thoughtfully.

"And we don't when he'll ever come back." The medical ninja added, still a little down about that. She glanced over at Naruto. She wanted to ask if he was okay. That Sasuke leaving again still wasn't making him think he failed or it just hurt too much to lose him again. Sakura knew this was probably harder on him than anyone.

To Sakura's slight surprise, the blonde jinchuriki laughed. "_Hah_! That's Sasuke for you! Leaving everyone hanging, gotta always be a surprise!" Naruto commented, half in scorn and half in fondness. The young ninja turned to look at him. "But he'll come back. No doubt about it. Once Team 7, always Team 7."

Kakashi closed his eye, amused. "Once Team 7, always Team 7 ... I like the sound of that." He mused.

Naruto looked ahead, bright hope and optimism in his blue eyes. Sasuke's form from the path had already disappeared, but his smile was unfaltering. " Yeah ... he'll _definitely_ come back."

He sounded so certain that Sakura smiled.

* * *

~~Sasuke~~

Sasuke trekked through the winding path, the Konoha gates growing smaller and smaller behind him. More and more trees were starting to pop up, telling him he wasn't that far from the emerging into the forest part of the area. Sasuke couldn't say he knew where he was going because he didn't. He just knew what he was going to do: help. Redeem himself. Act for once in his life in a way that wasn't a betrayal of Naruto, his brother ... and himself.

Sealing his eyes had never been part of the plan. Violent resentment still seeped into the Uchiha when he thought about it long enough, but he selectively chose not to. He wasn't surprised at the village's response. Deep down, Sasuke even knew he had deserved it and worse. Still, change of heart or not, he couldn't change completely. His pride was still there, scorned by losing his power. He just knew know he had to keep it in check.

The idea Sasuke would ever get used to being restricted to the third tomae was impossible ... but he'd live with it.

Thoughts swirled to Team 7 and Naruto and with it, his regret. None of them would ever know how hard it had been for him to leave and he would never tell them. Maybe he could've stayed behind with Team 7, but the village was too alien to him. The village still hated him and regardless of his past mistakes, Sasuke refused to deal with that. He owed them nothing. If redemption was truly his goal, Sasuke would do it _his_ way. He had to be judged on _his_ terms.

_I don't know where this path will end up ... but I know where it starts. And it's not in the Leaf village. _Sasuke thought, certain. He knew it had been hard on Naruto and Sakura, but he was glad they had eventually accepted his choice without too much complaint. It truly spoke to him on how far along they had all come.

"Sasuke!"

A familiar voice jarred the dark-haired ninja from his thoughts. Sasuke halted, staring in surprise as three figures emerged from behind the trees. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo stepped into the road path, blocking his way. Suigetsu and Jugo were dressed regularly, devoid of the ropes he had last seen them in. Karin was still in the same outfit, but had found sandals at some point since he had last seen them.

It was Karin who had called out his name. Delight lined her features when she first saw him, but as soon as she drew closer to him she scowled. "_Bastard! _Don't tell me you abandoned all of us again! Damn you!" She ranted furiously, pointing at him accusingly.

"What do you expect? It's _Sasuke_." Suigetsu remarked lightly, his hands behind his head as he had his usual toothy smile.

"You three ..." Sasuke addressed, frowning slightly. He had wondered what had happened to them. He figured they had pull themselves together and stayed strong on their own whatever happened, but he never expected them to find him. He only realized then that assumption had been stupid of him.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Sasuke." Jugo told him, his expression placid and serious.

The Uchiha said nothing, his expression darkening as a slight scowl began to set in. There was two people he had expected to see with these three that were unaccounted for and considering no one in Konoha seemed to have had any other ideas, that definitely set him on edge.

Suigetsu blinked, surprise in his eyes. "Whoa, Sasuke. What happened to your eye? Didn't you have that ... what'dya call it ... the Rinnegan? Isn't that sucker supposed to be permanent?" The white-haired swordsmen inquired, looking at him curiously.

Sasuke's scowl deepened unconsciously, but he ignored the question. "... Where's Orochimaru?" He asked curtly, not bothering to hide his suspicion.

"That fossil?" Suigetsu began unhelpfully, surprised yet again. "Why would we know? He disappeared right after that mass genjutsu broke out. He didn't get any of us to tag along. We didn't go looking for him." He explained. The shark-toothed ninja sighed. "Man, did we get lucky too. I still really hate that guy .." He muttered, shaking his head.

The Uchiha was silent, his mood considerably dark now. That information bothered him. The villages hadn't known where the Snake sanin had slithered off too in the chaos of the aftermath of the genjutsu and now neither did Taka. Sasuke couldn't say he was surprised he had escaped, but he certainly didn't like it. People like Orochimaru could never be left running around.

"And Kabuto?" He pressed seriously. The Uchiha still didn't know what to make of Orochimaru's former right-hand man. He had saved his life during the war, but Sasuke didn't still know what side he was on. He couldn't say he truly trusted him either.

Jugo shook his head. "Gone. We don't know what happened to him. He could be with Lord Orochimaru, but ... who's to say?" The orange-haired ninja mused thoughtfully, frowning.

_You got that right. _Sasuke agreed soberly. His first thought too would've been Orochimaru, but Kabuto was so unpredictable now no possibility of where he was was definite. Not unless you found him. _Maybe I can track them down. If I'm supposed to being redeeming myself, then catching them could be my first step. _He thought determinedly.

He definitely wouldn't mind finding Orochimaru again. The two of them still had an old score to settle.

Karin, who had staring at him intently with a suspicious, thoughtful look on her face while circling him (Sasuke had easily ignored all of this), suddenly shrieked. The red-head was at his side, grabbing the empty sleeve on his cloak before he could even react. "_Sasukeh!_ Your arm's gone!" She said in shocked concern, flapping the sleeve with one hand while the other was on his shoulder.

Sasuke stiffened, resisting the urge to wince from the hand on his still bruised shoulder. Jugo and Suigetsu looked shocked when they realized Karin was right. Neither of them had noticed because the way the cloak was made. You wouldn't see his lack of arm unless you were really looking.

"You lost an arm, Sasuke? _You_?" Suigetsu said incredulously, his eyes wide. When Sasuke just looked at him stonily, the white-haired ninja burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha, that's rich! I never thought I'd see the day. Now who could've messed up _The Great Sasuke_ that bad, huh?" He said in amusement, his expression filled with curiosity.

Sasuke refused to sate that curiosity. He just glared darkly at him, a part of him more angry at the answer to that than Suigetsu's actual jibe.

Karin also looked pissed. "_Shut up, Suigetsu!_ Can't you see Sasuke's been through enough?" The red-headed woman snapped aggressively. She turned back to Sasuke sharply, narrowing her eyes. "And _you_! Dumbass! Getting yourself all messed up like that! You call yourself an Uchiha?!" The female ninja nearly as bitterly, griping his shoulder tightly.

More than uncomfortable by her grip on his sore body, he had quite enough of this. "Karin ... let go of me." Sasuke ordered in finality, his expression still dark.

Karin didn't listen of course. She only tried to cuddle closer to him, but the dark-haired Uchiha forcibly pulled away from her. The red-head's expression twisted in frustration and she muttered something under her breath, but he didn't care at all. Sasuke didn't have the patience for her usual antics today.

"What are you all doing here?" Sasuke asked the first question they had been on his mind, tired of small talk and just wanting to get to the point.

"Well, that's a fine way to greet us." Suigetsu answered in mock hurt, frowning at him.

"We were looking for you, of course." Karin clarified sharply, apparently over her annoyance of Sasuke's dismissal yet again. "You think we were just gonna let you forgot about us?" The red-head huffed, snorting incredulously at thought.

Jugo nodded. "Wherever you go, Sasuke, we go."

Sasuke stared in surprise. _Even after everything ... they're still trying to be with me. _He thought in disbelief. It never ceased to amaze him how hard people clung on to him, even when he pushed them away. He had been so wrapped up in Team 7 and his wrongs done to them recently, it had been easy to forgot what he had done to Taka. He betrayed them too. Karin was the only one that knew that and yet here she was, still standing here.

"You want to travel with me? Be a part of my team again?" He questioned, unable to keep out his skepticism. Sasuke hadn't planned on travelling with a party again. He had been fully prepared to go at it himself, achieving his redemption journey alone. He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Eh, it's not like I got anything better to do." He brushed off nonchalantly, his eyes closed. He opened them, flashing the Uchiha a toothy grin. "Besides ... I still haven't gotten all the swords of the ninja swordsmen. We made a deal not too long ago, didn't we?"

"And of course I want to travel with you, Sasuke!" Karin spoke out boldly, her expression determined. "You think I can handle being around Suigetsu all the time by myself!?" She said bitterly, pointing to shark-like swordsman in disdain.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Yeah, like you're such a walk in the park for the rest of us." He jabbed back sarcastically, smiling at her tauntingly.

A vein popped in Karin's forehead. "_You asshole!"_ She shouted. Quick as a flash, the red-head came over and punched Suigetsu right in the face. As usual, water deflected the blow and sprayed everywhere, leaving nothing but a smirking ninja.

"When are you ever gonna learn that doesn't work?" Suigetsu responded teasingly, thoroughly entertained at the angered look on her face.

The red-head stomped her foot, holding her fists in frustration. "_Damn you_, Suigetsu! Why can't you just evaporate?! It's so _much easier_ without you!" She raged.

Sasuke watched the display, something he had grown used so many times these past couple months it was almost as if they had never been separated. As Suigetsu and Karin continued arguing, the Uchiha smiled slightly and closed his eyes. They weren't good people. They were criminals. Despite all that though, they were loyal to him and whichever way he went, he knew they would follow his lead. They weren't Team 7 .. but they were still his friends. He had forgotten that.

"You can come with me ... as long as you keep up." The dark-haired Uchiha told them, back to his characteristic briskness.

Suigetsu and Karin stopped fighting, looking back at him. Suigetsu smirked at his words while Jugo just nodded solemnly, his face as calm as ever. Karin even smiled after a moment.

Suigetsu's expression lit up in realization, his eyes focusing on something behind them. "Hey, Sasuke. You just came from Konoha, didn't you?" He figured out, saying it more as a fact than a question. He put his hands behind his head, frowning in thought. "Well ... I don't see any smoke or distress signals coming from there. Did destroying it not go too good?" He asked casually.

Sasuke's expression darkened. "No one is destroying the Leaf village." He told him firmly, his tone absolutely final. He had forgotten he hadn't gotten the chance to fully explain his change of heart to them. All the more reason he'd just fill him in now.

"Sasuke ..." Karin said, looking appropriately taken aback by the decisiveness in his voice. Even Jugo looked a little surprised.

Suigetsu, however, looked triumphant. "Haha, I _knew_ it. I knew you'd never seriously go through with it. You're no Orochimaru." The white-haired swordsman told him matter-of-factly with a smirk, his typical mischievousness in his eyes.

Sasuke glowered, not amused at all. "You're right. I'm not. Now let's get moving." He told him abruptly, immediately starting to walk down the path again.

The dark-haired Uchiha barely made it a few steps when Suigetsu blocked his way. Intense irritation funneled through the dark-haired Uchiha. He glared again, fully prepared to order him out of his way. Suigetsu smirked. "Y'know ... something's different about you, Sasuke. I just can't put my finger on it." The white-haired ninja mused thoughtfully, pointing at him.

The Uchiha's impatience lessened some, just staring at his friend impassively. He didn't know how people sensed his change. He wasn't exactly trying very hard to show it. It was also annoyed him sometimes, if he was honest. But another part of him figured that was a good thing. It meant he wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

" ... Quit your jabbering and stop wasting time." The Uchiha said curtly, glowering only slightly as he moved to the side of Suigetsu and walked ahead of them.

"Nope. I was wrong. Same old Sasuke." Suigetsu said immediately to Karin, sounding almost fond.

Sasuke halted, his back facing the trio. When he first came up with the idea of a redemption journey, he hadn't thought much of it out except travelling across the countryside from the villages to other areas. He also had been alone so there was another surprise. _Now ... now I know what I have to do. What's next. _He thought and for the first time in his life, it wasn't a lie.

"Jugo. Karin. Suigetsu." The Uchiha addressed briskly. He sensed their eyes on him without needing to look. " ... The hawk has flown it's last sky. We will no longer be known as Taka. From now on ... we'll be called _Tora_." Sasuke declared with conviction. "Tora only has one purpose. One goal." Determination siphoned through Sasuke. His stare hardened. "_To protect the Hidden Leaf Village_."

* * *

**A/N:** **This chapter ended up a lot shorter than I thought it'd be. I have to keep reminding myself this is a closure story and therefore not as long as my other stories. xD Anyway, I hope you guys liked this because I particularly enjoyed writing it. Enjoy it because it's the last one where Team 7 are still teenagers. ;) **

**NaruSaku's resolution ... okay. I tried very, very hard not to make it too romantic and fit better with Naruto. Naruto was never about the romance or at least it was never supposed to be. I know I'm a shipper so that's difficult, but I like to think of myself as one of the more realistic ones. Realistically, there was no way NS should be canon at this time. By writing this I acknowledge the existence of 693 (sadly) and by acknowledging 693, I need to acknowledge how massively that screwed up NaruSaku, even if it was still the most likely ship ignoring the last two chapters. It still could've been canon, but definitely not that soon.**

**Naruto and Sasuke's goodbye was literally the only thing in 699 Kishimoto got right. It was beautiful and poignant and I just loved it too much to write it out. Sakura's goodbye got severely re-written (the canon one ... god help me, no one can still talk to me about that and not expect me to rant) because unlike Kishimoto, I actually give a damn about Sakura and the direction she was developing instead of being a hack. I honestly think I can let go of everything else Kishimoto did wrong except Sakura in 699. It was so unnecessary ... he completely destroyed her and it's painful to look at even now. It's just how can you hate one character so much? *sighs***

**Sasuke reuniting with Taka ... again, I'm sure a lot of you expected that. I'm not as familiar in writing their characters as I am Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke so I hope didn't come across too OCC. As for Sasuke changing the team name, I did my research and hawks (taka) symbolize bravery and fighting spirit. Tora means "tiger" and is one of the main types of symbolism with "hebi" and "taka". I literally squealed when I found "tora "because it was like a perfect antithesis to "taka": courage, luck, protection, and strength. Tora is meant as more of a peaceful name while Taka was more aggressive. The idea was so perfect I'm convinced "Taka" to "Tora" for Sasuke's team was an idea Kishimoto scrapped along with everything else. Sasuke's last speech is one of the dialogues I'm most proud of in this fanfic and I'm not ashamed to admit it. **

** Next chapter is the epilogue. That one may take a little longer to write. I have tie up a lot of things in it and add on others so I need to make sure it's right and every character ends up where they should've ended up. Heads up tho: Naruto will not have that horrible short haircut. In fact, a lot of character will have better haircuts and clothes. That's all I can say for now. xD **

_**Thanks for 90 favorites, 98 follows, and 65 reviews!**_


End file.
